The Distance
by Sweeney7760
Summary: Sequel to "The Collision" Follow Robbie as he juggles his new life in New York, university life and his relationship with Cat. Can their relationship survive with him being so far away?
1. It's Time To Begin

**I'm Back! After one short day ;) It's a working title so if anyone wants to give me ideas it would be greatly appreciated!**

A backpack, my phone and a music player, that's all I brought on my journey.

The summer flew by, a whirlwind of pure bliss. Cat and I spent an amazing two months together, making each moment together last. We went on holiday to Italy, I had always wanted to go to Europe and Cat had surprised me with it after graduation. We spent two glorious weeks in our own private villa, we lazed in the pool, at the wonderful cuisine, enjoying each other company. When we got back I started hanging out with the guys, talking about what next semester was going to be like. Beck and I were moving while André and Jade were staying.

It was a little tense with Beck and Jade, they discussed it and decided that they wanted to end their relationship; they didn't want to do the long distance relationship and end up resenting each other. It was completely bizarre seeing them not together. They ended on good terms and they still remained to stay friends, which was great because I couldn't bear having to pick sides.

As each day passed, it seemed to hit me more, what I was leaving behind. By the end of August I had finally packed up all of room- it was strange to see that I could pack up my whole life into 3 large boxes and a suitcase. My father was going to ship them over to me once I was over in New York.

I spent the last night with Cat and the guys at Beck's RV, the end of an era. That was another thing that was changing too, Beck had to sell it so he would have some extra money for college. I couldn't imagine Beck without his RV, everything was changing really quickly. We were all going our separate ways, we would never be too together like this again.

We made a pact that night, promising that we would keep in touch as much as possible and meet up when we were home for the holidays. Even Jade begrudgingly agreed, mumbling under her breath that she, "secretly always hated us."

Well at least some things would never change.

The next morning I took the early flight to New York. My family stayed with me as long as they could, until finally I had to go. Max was crying, clinging to my leg and begging me to stay. The little guy almost broke my heart.

I tried to soothe him, "Hey little man, I'll see you soon enough. I'll be back for Thanksgiving."

That didn't stop the wails. Sighing I handed him Rex, "Here, you keep him. He likes you more than me anyway."

Max nodded, and wiped his face on Rex's shirt. Hugging my Dad, I turned to Jane who eyes were watering a bit. I had really grown to look at her as another mother; she gave me a bone crushing hug and forced some sweets into my hand for the airplane. I smiled at them and shoved them in my pocket. Finally I turned to Cat, she was waiting at beside the entrance to the boarding room. Max ran up and gave me one last hug.

I tried to not to cry as he mumbled, "I'm so glad you're my brother."

Letting him go, I left them behind and strode over to Cat, I studied her, wanting to remember this moment. The glint in her eyes when she saw me, that dazzling white smile, the way her hand shook when she was nervous or sad.

When I reached her she jumped into my arms and kissed my cheek, he voice wobbling, "I can't believe this is it. The summer went by too quickly.

I held her close, savoring her embrace.

I kissed her forehead, "I know and with your tour I won't see you for months."

"You'll probably forget about me and meet a gorgeous New York girl." She rambled, gulping as she tried to control her tears.

Shaking with laughter I replied, "Come on Cat" I scoffed, "There is no way that is going to happen."

She kissed me, putting as much passion as she could into this one kiss. This was our last kiss.

She broke the kiss and mumbled, "I love you."

I could feel her breath on my cheek.

"I love you too."

There was announcement for final boarding and Cat released me.

She wiped her tears away and smiled, "Time to go conquer Manhattan Mr. Shapiro."

Hitching up my backpack I turned around and didn't look back.

That evening I had made it, I reached my destination- New York... Well JFK airport. Attempting to find my bearings I hopped in a taxi to take me to my new apartment and before I knew it I found myself in Brooklyn outside the building where I would be living for the next four years. I was an abundance of nervous excitement.

Sliding the loft door open, I saw my home for the first time and my father was right, it wasn't up to much. It was cramped with one main room divided into the kitchen with a bar for eating. There was a bookcase that divided the living room and the small dining table. The furniture was mismatching, the couch and armchairs faded, with bits of stuffing sticking out.

I fell in love with it instantly.

The bathroom was miniature; once you stepped into it there was no room to move. Sharing this with two other people was going to a complete nightmare. Picking one of the bedrooms at the back of the loft at random I threw myself on to the bed. It was a comfortable size, with everything I needed: a double bed, a shelf above my bed and a wardrobe. Chucking my bag on the bed I went in search of food. Opening all the cupboards I found absolutely nothing, groaning in frustration I grabbed my keys to go get some food from the store.

The loft door rolled open and a large suitcase was shoved into the room.

The girl grunted as she pushed the large suitcase into the room, and then collapsed.

"I can't believe I had to carry that up three flights of stairs." She exclaimed.

Spotting me she removed her sunglasses, "Oh hey! Are you the owner's son?"

Nodding I stuck out my hand, "Robbie"

She accepted it, "Jess."

She didn't look like she belonged in an apartment like this. She looked like a runway model, shiny golden blonde hair that was styled and fell to her waist, glistening green eyes with golden specks, she was tall and very slim.

She was giving me a strange look, "You okay?"

Clearing my throat I stuttered, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. So Jess what are you studying?"

"Medicine at St. John's, My father insisted that he would by me my own apartment on the Upper East Side but I wanted to be independent you know, so when I saw this little loft in Brooklyn was looking for tenants, so I signed up."

She looked around the room, "It's certainly quaint..." She pulled out her purse, "Maybe just this once we can let my dad pay for some comforters and a decent television."

I smirked, "Jess, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

We ordered in food and I found out more about Jess' home life. She was a socialite who had lived in New York all her life, she told me that she would give me a tour, show me all the best places to eat and were to go out clubbing. I had to remind her that we were underage and she laughed.

"Come on Robbie, we are in university! That's what it's all about and anyway I get invites to parties all the time, if you're with me you'll be fine."

Later that evening we were joined with our other roommate, his name was Sean and like me, this was his first time in New York. He was a first year at New York University, studying History with Politics. He seemed like a really nice guy, really laid back. You could tell that at high school he would have been considered a God: the quarterback and the Prom King. Although he didn't seem to let that define him, I'm not even sure if he realized that he was good-looking. He had the appearance of someone who was effortlessly attractive, like he had gotten straight out of bed. His black hair was floppy and unkempt, he was wearing slacks and a faded t-shirt, he was taller than me and a hell of lot more muscular.

Jess had claimed the largest room in the house and spent most of the evening sorting out her wardrobe, while Sean just lounged on the sofa and ate the remaining takeout from the box as he watched the game on the television.

"So Robbie" Sean asked, "Tell me more about yourself."

Sitting down on the armchair beside him I thought about his question, "Well there isn't much to tell, I'm from Los Angeles, I went to Hollywood Arts and I have a girlfriend."

He raised his brow, "Wow, I've never been able to keep a relationship going." He chuckled, "I'm too much of a lady-killer."

I laughed with him, "I can only imagine"

"So what's her name?" He said, his mouth full of food, "You got a picture of her?"

Suddenly her voice burst into the room, grinning I looked at the television. An ad for her tour had just popped up on the screen.

Pointing at the screen I replied, "That's her there."

That got his attention.

Sitting up he exclaimed, "No way, you're joking."

I heard Jess squeal and she rushed into the room, "Oh my goodness, I can't believe I didn't realize! You're that Robbie Shapiro!"

Sean shook his head, "I still don't believe you."

"Okay I'll prove it." Grinning at Jess, I pulled out my phone. Dialing Cat's number, I video called her. Jess was beside herself, practically bouncing off the walls she was that excited. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Robbie, I miss you baby! How is your apartment?"

I turned the screen of my Pearphone around to face Sean, his eyes widened when he saw her and he dropped his takeaway.

"Cat say hello to my new roommate, Sean."

She giggled, "Hello Sean, How are you?"

He mouth fell open, "You are so lucky Shapiro. You must be some kind of god."

Trying not to appear smug, I just smiled and turned the camera back to my face.

Jamie blocked the screen and she pulled him in her arms, "He misses you too Robbie!" Holding his paw she made him wave.

There was a knock on her door and she bounce up, " Shoot I have to go, I'm sorry. I have a meeting with my new manager, don't worry she is no Anna. I'll talk to you soon. Love you!"

Then she was gone, Jess complained that she didn't even get to say hello while I grinned victoriously at Sean. I put my phone back into my pocket. He was rendered speechless.

"Holy shit" Jess exclaimed, grabbing my arm she sat me down, "Tell me the whole story right now!"

Jess listened intently clutching onto the pillow as I told her story about how Cat and I met, she said that she had already heard it before but now that she was hearing it firsthand she could actually believe it.

"Robbie, that's so romantic!" she gushed, "Don't you think Sean?"

He was still in shock and just nodded.

"Listen guys I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day."

We both bid him goodnight, even though it was only eight.

Jess frowned, "What a party pooper." Her phone dinged and she picked it up and grinned.

Springing up from the sofa she ran into her room and grabbed a small black dress.

"I'm going to shower and change. I got an invite to a huge party on the Upper East!" She said excitedly, before shutting the door she poked her head out, "Do you want to be my plus one?"

Shrugging I said, "Sure, why not."

It's my first night in New York, why shouldn't I have some fun?

* * *

**Okay first Chapter done! :)  
****Sadly we will not be seeing a lot of Max and Rex in this story! :(  
****But hey we already have two new characters! What do you think of Jess and Sean?  
****Please Read and Review! **

**Love! Xoxoxo**


	2. Small Boy, Big City

Spilling out the contents of my bag on to my duvet, I grabbed a clean shirt and changed into it, applying some spray and cologne. I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste and went to the bathroom; turning the handle I remembered Jess was still commandeering the shower.

I slammed my hand down on the door, "Come on Jess. Hurry up!"

"One minute" she called back and continued to loudly sing.

Finally she emerged from the bathroom; steam poured out of the room and infiltrated the loft. The air now smelt of roses and soap. Shaking her hair out, she vigorously dried it with a towel.

She saw me waiting on the couch, "I'll be five minutes I swear!"

Nodding I watched as she rushed into her bedroom and began frantically drying her hair and spreading out her makeup on the top of her chest of drawers. Placing my feet on the coffee table I turned the television back on, I had a girlfriend and I knew the drill- five minutes was really twenty minutes in girl time.

After half an hour of listening to Jess complaining that her hair wasn't sitting properly or she smudged her makeup, she was finally ready to go. Who, honestly looked like she was attending a dinner party and not a party: her hair was in a loose bun with escaping curls that framed her face, her makeup was dark and her lips a rosy red color She was wearing gold heels with a matching clutch and a multicolored blazer. I was suddenly very aware that I did not fit the dress code.

"Am I under dressed?" I asked nervously.

She flicked her hand in dismissal, "No don't be silly!" Her eyes trailed up and down my body, scrutinizing my outfit.

"Well maybe we can take a detour by my house and get you a jacket or something." She added.

Grabbing my keys, Jess rolled open the large loft door and shouted back to Sean, "We're leaving, make sure we don't get robbed."

His reply was quick, "Like we have anything to steal."

Grinning at his response Jess locked the loft door behind us.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" I inquired as we walked down the first flight of stairs.

"Course not", she smirked, "They won't even know we've been there."

Jess was a pretty outgoing girl for someone who had been born and raised into a rich, high society family. She didn't even mind having to sit on the seats on the subway.

Completely oblivious to the looks that she was getting from the other males on the train she kept her attention fixed on on me, asking me questions about my life.

"So what's it like being in a coma?" She bluntly asked.

Arching my brow I looked at her, "Really, Jess, Really."

She grinned, "I'm sorry! But I am studying medicine and I've just never met anyone who survived a stabbing and a coma!"

Scratching my head awkwardly I responded, "Well to be honest I don't remember much about being in the coma, there was just complete darkness all the time. I could hear voices and I knew something was wrong, I don't even remember how I woke up. I just kind of opened my eyes."

She was listening intently, leaning in she whispered, "So do you have a scar?"

I glanced around the passenger car to see if anyone was looking; the boys across the way still had their gaze locked on Jess. She shot them a glance and they quickly diverted their eyes. Finally satisfied, I lifted up the corner of shirt and I showed her the white line where the blade had cut me.

She whistled, "Jesus, he cut you deep. The surgeons did a pretty good job stitching you up."

I listened while she talked about what medical treatment they probably used on me, I couldn't help but think that she would really get along with my dad. I started laughing at the thought of them meeting and she abruptly stopped speaking.

"What?" she asked, "am I boring you?"

"No, no it's just I never thought you would have been this smart..." I trailed off, worried that I had over stepped the mark and offended her.

Thankfully she just thumped my arm and winked, "I'm more than just a pretty face."

Finally we reached the centre of New York; Jess laughed at me and called me a typical tourist as I stared in awe at the bright lights and buzz of activity. As we walked to the Upper East Side, I did my best not to bump into the people as they charged past; Jess had this down to a tee. She was like a ghost, it seemed like she just walked straight through them.

I anxiously followed her as she walked through the traffic regardless of the light colour.

"Rule number one of New York Robbie," she shouted over the beeps of the horns, "The traffic will stop for you."

She gave the taxi driver a dazzling smile as he hurled abuse at her.

She linked her arm with my own, "Oh I love this city!"

We reached east 79th street and Jess pointed to a large building, "See the top of that, yeah that's my house."

Walking up to the doorman, he instantly recognized Jess and swung the door open for her. I threw him a "thank you" before she pushed me into the lift and hit the penthouse button. We both listened to the cheesy 1980's lift music for a minute until the door opened, revealing a foyer of marble, filled with rich tapestries, an expensive cream rug covered the floor and a high chandelier was hung in the center of the room, it twinkled and glistened under the light.

I stared around the room in amazement, "You gave this up... to move into my dingy loft?"

"These houses are seriously overrated, trust me on that Robbie."

Sneaking up the grand staircase, Jess opened the cupboard and retrieved a blazer. She held it out and I put it on.

"It was my brother's jacket, he moved to go to Dartmouth." She brushed it down and fixed the collar, "It looks good. You are now ready to meet the people you will be competing with for the next 4 years."

"You sound like you're my fairy godmother." I joked.

She grinned, "Well then, let's get you to this party before midnight."

The sound of someone clearing her throat distracted us, whipping around Jess smiled nervously.

"Lucy! You didn't see me okay? Please don't tell my father I was here."

Her maid regarded me with a look of indignation, "Not being rich going well then, Miss Jessica?"

"It's going perfectly fine, if you could tell my father I called the house to inform him that I need the rest of my stuff shipped over to my loft that would be fantastic."

Lucy snorted and walked away muttering under her breath about rich children.

Jess scoffed, "She has not gotten sweeter with age."

Leaving Jess's house we raced down to the end of the street and rounded the corner. I could hear the thump of the music from here, Jess excitedly dragged me down to the entrance where, for the first time in my life I was greeted by two, built like a brick wall, bouncers. Every inch of my wanted to cower away, they were going to pulverize me.

Jess was unfazed by them and kissed their cheeks.

"Boys" She greeted them, "This is my plus one, Robbie."

Grinning they stepped aside and let us through in the night club. Why I had waited to go to one of these for so long is beyond me, although I'm still not sure why they didn't ID Jess. In the middle of the room was a dance floor where nearly everyone was located. They were chanting along to the music and jumping around like maniacs. At the bar the bartenders where performing tricks and making difficult and delicious looking cocktails. Around the edge of the room where secluded seating areas where other guests where having a couple of drinks and intimate conversations.

Jess dragged me over to the bar and shouted over to the bartender, next thing I know he had lined up six shots in front of us each a different colour. We took them together, both wincing at the after taste.

She order a jug of cocktails and I helped her carry them over to one of the tables, we raised our glasses to new friendships and chugged.

Downing her drink first, she grinned at me mischievously, "Welcome to the dark side, Robbie."

* * *

**Just a short chapter because I have some revision to do! :(**

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your really kind final reviews on my final chapter of Collision! I'm so glad that you like the ending!  
****I want to personally thank Silent Hopes, your comment was so sweet and I really apprechiate that you told me about your education system! Also I hope you are pleased that I used your subway and traffic information! :)**

**So what do you all think of Jess' relationship with Robbie?**

**Love/Hate?**

**Do you all think Cat is going to hate her?  
tell me what you want to see in the next chapter!**

**Want me to continue with Robbie's wild night out, or do you want a Cat POV!**

**Let me know in the reviews and I'll be more than happy to comply!**

**Love you all! xoxox**


	3. Rumour Has It

Robbie POV

The effects of the excessive alcohol intake was begin to take its effect, I felt more confident in my surroundings and daring in my actions. I was joking around with Jess , we played a game with boys when they approached her, she would flirt along with them until they tried to whisk her away for a drink or to dance, then she would pull the most hideous face physically capable and hold it until they left. Every time we exploded with laughter. I took a photo a photo of it on my Pearphone, it was certainly going to be used for her caller ID.

Jess began screaming and jumped up to hug three of the other guests who approached our booth, they all eyed my up and down.

"Fresh meat!" One of her friends joked.

Jess slapped him on the chest, "Don't be mean Jake! Guys this is my new roommate Robbie from Los Angeles, Robbie this is Amy, Jacob and Cassie."

I shook hands with all of them.

"Ah he look's so sweet, like a little scared bird." Cassie said as she sat down beside me, taking a sip of her cocktail she turned to face me.

"So Robbie" she asked, "What brings you to New York?"

"I'm going to Juilliard; I start in two weeks." I replied.

Her eyes instantly lit up with excitement, "Seriously, me too! Jess you could have mentioned that!"

Jess sniggered at Cassie, "I've only known him a couple of hours!"

Turning back to me she asked, "What are you studying, please say it's drama."

Laughing I nodded,"Yep, drama."

Cassie slammed her hand down on the table in excitement, "Holy Shit! Thank god I know someone for orientation day!"

Jess raised her empty glass, "This calls for celebratory shots" she announced.

Everyone cheered in agreement. Being polite I offered to go over to the bar and buy everyone their drink, Jess insisted that we did tequila shots.

Rising up to head to the bar, Cassie grasped my arm, "Robbie tell the barman that you are a close friend of Cassie, my dad owns the club so don't worry about paying."

Over the course of the night Jess had eventually taken on the role of the excitable, energetic drunk. She was practically vibrating in her chair. She wouldn't stop yelling with glee about how amazing this year was going to be. Joining in with Cassie, I shouted it too and we high-fived.

Cat's dance track was pounding out from the DJ deck and filled the room, the crowd cheered and Jess once again, screamed.

Ushering Amy and Jacob out of the booth she grabbed my hand, "Come on Robbie, it's your girl's song!"

Jess dragged me onto the floor and began to dance with Cassie and Amy; they bounced around and insisted that I joined in. I wasn't the best dancer in the world; Jade had made that very clear. So instead I tried to make the girl's laugh by doing the robot and other gag moves. I was getting some strange looks but I didn't let that stop me. Jess joined in, copying my simple step to the side which was accompanied with an arm movement. Cassie laughing joined my other side and joined in, then Amy, then Jake and before I knew it everyone was performing the simple step, chanting along to Cat's music. Those at the side of the floor were taking videos and snapping photos. The song ended and we all cheered, getting into the swing of things I bounced around with the girls, relishing in this sense of complete freedom.

Taking out my phone I gave it to Jake and he snapped a photo of Cassie, Jess and I. Jake handed me back the phone and I looked at the photo; Jess had stuck her tongue out while Cassie had crossed her eyes, I was laughing at them both in the photo. Smiling at it I made it my phone background.

We ended the night at three am, where by that stage Jess had gone well over her limit. She was staggering around the street, hiccupping as she slurred her words. Supporting her I wrapped her brother's jacket around her and escorted her to the subway. She snoozed on the train ride home, snoring lightly as she leaned on my shoulder.

Trying not to wake her I retrieved my phone from my jacket pocket and texted Cat and Jade, telling them about how amazing New York was and that I missed them already like crazy.

Arriving home I hushed Jess as I rummaged for my keys. Impatiently, Jess huffed and banged on the door.

"Seany!" She yelled, "Open the door!"

Hastily I opened the door while Jess, who was using it for support staggered into the room and giggled. She clambered into the kitchen and began to open all the cupboards. Finding the glasses she pulled one down, almost letting it fall from her slender, clumsy fingers. Taking it off of her I filled it with water and carefully handed it to her, sitting her down at the bar she smiled gratefully and took a sip.

She grimaced, "Eurgh, Brooklyn water."

I smiled, "You'll have to get used to it."

Childishly she stuck out her tongue, "I'm going to sleep."

Getting off the stool she tripped and fell straight to the ground, swearing she giggled as she lay on her back. Helping her back to her feet I heard footsteps from Sean's bedroom. He opened his bedroom door and stepped out.

He rubbed his eyes, "Seriously Jess!" he exclaimed, "It's four in the morning!"

She spotted Sean, who apparently didn't wear a shirt a bed and her eyes bulged.

Her hand clamped down onto my arm she whispered, "Robbie, look at what Sean was hiding underneath his shirt!"

She marvelled at his defined chest and he rolled his eyes at her, I made eye contact with Sean and we both grinned, Jess thought she was being really subtle when actually she had practically screeched into my ear.

Sean approached Jess and scooped her up into his arms.

"Bed now" I arched my brow suggestively and Sean, catching my expression laughed, "No not like that Robbie."

"Goodnight Robbie!" Jess shouted.

Yawning loudly I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth; I stopped when I reached the door to watch Sean through Jess' door that he had left ajar. Taking off her large heels, he gentle removed her hands from his chest. Lying her down on the pillow he threw the covers over her and pushed her hair out of her face.

Padding into the kitchen he grabbed the waste bin. He smirked at me, "Just incase." Leaving it beside Jess' bed he bid me goodnight and retreated into his bedroom.

Finally under the covers I wrapped them around me, in a cocoon of sheets and bedding. I thought about my first night in New York before drifting off to sleep, about the amazing things that I have seen and what is still yet to come. I was relieved that I had roommates like Sean and Jess; they had good hearts and were decent guys.

New York had stolen my heart and I knew, that I never wanted to leave.

Cat POV

"Cat, get up!"

I felt something whack me and I took my eye mask off, "Jade! How did you get here?"

She held up a car keys and shook them, "Had my own key made."

Of course she did.

Rising out of bed, I pulled my gown around me and tied it. Checking my phone I was pleased to see a text from Robbie, cuddling Jamie I opened it.

My smile faded quickly, "Em Jade? What does, '-ey, Bat it me! Gloving New Yrk xx" mean?"

Grinning she sat on the edge of my bed, "Yeah I got a message like that too, obviously our young Shapiro had a very eventful night."

Avoiding Jade's gaze I turned on the television and turned to the celebrity news channel.

I sighed, "Is it bad that I don't want Robbie to have a good time?"

"Yeah it is" Jade said frankly, "This will be good for him, branching out and meeting new people. I mean before he met you he was pretty shit at it."

"Yeah I suppose you're right it not like he..." I trailed off, my attention now fixed on the headline.

_Is Cabbie in trouble?_

Jade eyes widened, "Cat." She started, "don't jump to conclus—"

I shushed her and turned up the volume.

_Is there trouble in paradise for everyone's favourite teen couple? That's right; we have exclusive photos of Robbie in the arms of another woman._

"What?" I hissed.

_Yes here we see Shapiro, walking arms linked with a mysterious blonde. Sources say that the couple entered a night club where they stayed until the early morning. The pair then left and went home... together._

I watched the screen in complete horror as this photo of Robbie popped up on the screen, his jacket draped around this gorgeous blonde's shoulders and he had his arm protectively around her.

My stomach was churning, I was livid, "How could he do this to me? He's only been there for one day Jade!"

Jade was shaking her head in disbelief, "Cat this is a mistake, Robbie isn't like that."

Ignoring her I video called him immediately, he didn't pick up.

I snarled, "Look he's avoiding me because he is too afraid to tell me that he cheated on me!"

"Cat I think you're over-reacting."

"No I'm not" I bit back, "He got over me pretty quickly the last time, you know when he was doing Tori Vega."

Jade locked her jaw, she was beginning to get defensive, "Cat that's not fair, you fucked Robbie over that time and what did he do for you? Oh yeah he saved you from your manager, he handled being hounded by the paparazzi, almost being expelled over something that you started and what was the last one? Oh now I remember, he almost fucking died for you."

That last one was like a slap in the face, setting my phone down, I broke away from Jade's icy glare, ashamed in myself.

"You're right." My voice was timid, "I shouldn't have judged him so quickly and I should trust him."

Jade voice was still cold, "Yes you should."

"It's just awful imagining that he is all the way in New York were all of these talented actresses will be throwing themselves at him and I won't be there to stop them."

My alarm went off, "I'm late for my meeting!" Rushing into my closet I grabbed some skinny jeans and a top, "Jade I'm sorry, can we meet later?"

She shrugged, "Wouldn't want to get in the way of your busy schedule." She replied sourly and stormed out of the room. Sighing I leaned against the arch frame and shut my eyes, my head swimming with all of these stories about Robbie. Jamie was at my feet, pawing at my legs.

I picked him up and kissed him on his tiny nose.

"At least I still have you."

Rushing to my car I drove over to the theater where I was performing my sound check and meeting my band for my tour. Abigail, my new manager met me outside when I arrived, she is young and inexperienced, which is exactly what my mother and I loved about her. We have a soft spot for the underdog.

Hugging her, she led me into the arena and brought me onto the stage.

"Tomorrow Cat you will be performing here!" she said excitedly.

I gazed around at the open area, it was mostly a standing concert which was exciting I had never performed one of those before. Spinning around I giggled and heard it echo around the room, the acoustics in here were amazing.

"This was a great choice Abby"

Beaming with pride she brought out my teamed and introduced me too them. Most of my old members had returned and I glad to see them. They knew what Anna was like and had treated me like a member of their own family and I really did love them for that.

Abigail brought forward my band, all of them where the same apart from the guitar player, he was new, young and very attractive.

"Cat, this is Jason, he is your new guitarist."

He held out his hand courteously and I shook it, "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Valentine, it is an honour to work with someone as talented as you."

Blushing I said thank you and released his hand, "Thank you, I look forward to working together."

My thoughts about Robbie where pushed to the back of my mind as I watched this young man tune his guitar, he plucked a few cords and then flawlessly started to play the introduction to my favourite song. He saw me staring at him and winked.

I could feel my cheeks flush as I quickly diverted my eyes and looked straight ahead, putting my microphone to my lips I waited, the intro finished and I began to sing.

I'm ready for my sound check boys.

* * *

**Hello my lovelys!**  
**What did you all think? Personally I loved Sean being the father figure to Robbie and Jess. **

**Although I did like the moment where he was looking after Jess :)**

**Love that Jade made a cameo! She will always be one of my favourites, I love her relationship with Robbie.**

**What do you all think of all the new kids that I have introduced?**  
**Initially I was going to have Cat completely flip out over the Robbie paparazzi thing but it's only been a day and I want that to develop over time, to make it more realistic :)**

**Review and I will love you all forever! :)**  
**Xoxoxox**


	4. You and I

Robbie POV

The next day I was awoken by the tranquil, glorious sound... of Jess retching in her bedroom on the opposite side of my thin wall. Grimacing at the sound I got out bed and groggily walked into the main room.

Sean was already up looking fresh, he was lounging on the sofa, reading. He wore dark rimmed glasses and was completely absorbed in his book, not even noticing that I had entered the room. I looked at him through jealous eyes. Books and looks, is there anything this boy didn't have? I noticed my boxes and suitcase had arrived this morning, opening the box at the top, I saw it was full of my photo frames that my father had insisted I take. There was a photo of Jade and I, me grinning widely and her sending death glares at the camera. Another smaller frame was one of Max, Rex and I all dressed up in our suits and lastly in the biggest frame, a snapshot of Cat and I, she was on my back and she was laughing at the camera. Smiling at the memory of that day, I carefully set the frame back down, I would unpack them all later.

Turning to the kitchen, I saw carrier bags on the bar; curiously I opened them and was relieved to see that they were full of food: cereals, breads, meals for dinner, fresh fruit and drinks.

"Sean did you go shopping?"

Replying, he didn't take his eyes off of his book, "Yeah I figured you and Ms. Boke-A-Lot would need some hangover food."

Grinning at his quick wit, I grabbed a bowl of cereal and joined him in the living area, sitting down on the arm-chair, I picked up the remote that was lying on the coffee table.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

Sean shrugged in response and took that as a yes. Switching on the television I settled into the chair and made myself comfortable.

"By the way" Sean added, "Your girlfriend tried to call you a while ago."

Chucking me over my phone that I had left on the couch last night I checked the messages, unlocking the screen I laughed at the photo that we took last night, the memories of last night flooding back into my brain. The drinks, the new people, the city, the dancing, drunk Jess. Laughing to myself, Sean broke away from his book.

He looked at me curiously, "What's so funny?"

Our eyes both darted in the direction of Jess' door, she was vomiting again, "I'll tell you later"

I had one missed call from Cat and 5 missed calls from Jade, along with two messages. Cockily thinking that she must be missing me, I opened the messages.

_Robbie, fucking pick up your phone! Have you seen the news?_

Bemused I clicked on the message, why would I need to see the news?

_Watch the news now. Then call me._

Changing the channel I heard Jess groaning as she entered the room. She she looked a mess, her hair was still up in a bun only now large chunks of her hair had fallen out, her black makeup was smudged under her eyes and she had changed into sweats and an over-sized jumper.

Quite a transformation from last night: from belle to slob.

Catching our amused expressions she looked at us darkly.

"Don't say it." She said, "I need coffee."

"No kettle." Sean replied.

Jess placed her hand on her forehead and rubbed, see then sat down on the bar stool and placed her forehead on the cool worktop.

"I feel like someone has filled my head with jagged nails, every sound is amplified." she muttered, her voice sounding hoarse.

Sean sighed; throwing his book on the coffee table he went over to the bar and rummaged through the bags, retrieving a box he went to the fridge and go out some orange juice and a glass he handed them to Jess.

"Take two and drink this, you mess." He joked.

She smiled at him in thanks and swallowed the aspirin. Sean beckoned her to join him on the sofa, she agreed and placing a pillow on his lap, she rested her head and shut her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. We watched the celebrity news; I was still oblivious to what Jade was talking about. What was so important?

Then I saw it, a photo of Jess?

Sean glanced at the screen and his head jerked in surprise, "Em Jess, Why are you on the news?"

Her head shot up and she stared at the screen, "What the hell?"

_Yes we finally have a name for Robbie mystery girl: Jess Cambridge, daughter of wealthy banker Harold Cambridge is from New York and she seems to be rather smitten with Cat Valentine's boyfriend. If you haven't heard the story, the pair where seen at a New York club where they left in the early morning and together returning to the same house. _

Jess and I exchanged astounded stares; turning off the television she rushed into her bedroom, returning seconds later she had her phone to her ear and was shouting down it.

"Did you see it? Yes I know I should have said who he was... No I did not! He's a friend Cassie! What should I do?"

Meanwhile I picked up my phone and rang Jade, she answered after a few rings.

"Seen the news then?" she sounded amused.

"It's not what it looks like; Jess is my new roommate that is why we went home together. How do I fix this Jade?"

It took her a moment to think, I waited anxiously.

"Okay, here's what you do."

Jade told me her plan and I grinned, I honestly don't know what I would do without her or how she comes up with plans like this on the spot. Switching off the phone, I turned to Sean and Jess who were now staring out the window. I quickly typed out a message to Cat.

_I'm going to fix this. xxx_

Jess turned to me nervously, "Robbie there is photographers downstairs..."

"Right okay, I just got off the phone with the most devious girl that I know and she told me what we have to do. Jess go shower and Sean get your laptop we have to go a little online shopping."

Jess and Sean exchanged furtive gazes, then they nodded and followed my orders.

We spent the entire morning in the loft, Jess was making calls and paying over the phone with her father's credit details, she paid extra so that everything would get here today. A few hours later, our intercom buzzed and Sean went down to open the main door; Jess and I peeked out the window, watching as Sean was attacked by the flash of the cameras. Sean was joined by two men who were carrying in all the boxes. Sean and I watched mouths agape as the boxes never seemed to stop.

"Jess!" I uttered, "I said a few things to make the place look nice!"

She flicked her hand in dismissal, "but the stuff on the website looked so good!"

We then got to work, putting all of the ornaments that she bought into place, building the desk that she bought for her room, placing the new chairs in place, throwing the comforters over the sofa. I made a show of placing the photograph of Cat and I on the bookcase. Jess was in the kitchen, setting up her coffee maker, putting the kettle down and the toaster in place. She put the new plates and cutlery in the draws.

By four o'clock we were completely finished our revamped, with a new rug on the hard wooden floor, a new television, a cover over the dining table, our rooms completely finished.

Taking out my phone I posted a status to my slap page.

_You've probably all seen the news by now and I think it's time for you to meet my new roommates! I'm sure you'll all love them, they are really cool guys._

_Felling: excited! :)_

Clicking onto my camera I turned on the video and flipped the camera so it was facing me.

"Hey guys!" I waved at the camera, "I know you all want to know what this news is about and the answer is no, Cat and I have not broken up and the blonde girl who the paparazzi rudely took photos of is in fact Jess, my roommate. So let me show you around my apartment."

Pretending it was like an episode of teen cribs, only tiny loft addition I showed them around the small main room and the titchy bathroom. I videoed my room, that was fully furnished, complete with my photo frames and my cheesy signed Cat Valentine poster that I brought with me. It signed and marked with her pink lipstick, which she had personally done. I then knocked on Jess's door where she opened it. She had showered and changed into a skirt and a slim fitting top. Sean was lounging on her bed reading his book, completely uninterested in my roommates segment.

Jess smiled at the camera, "Hi Robbie's followers, I'm Jess... but I suppose you already know that." She laughed nervously, "Anyway this is my room."

I did a 360 of her room as she pushed the waste bin behind her bed, Sean smirked at her, realizing that she had put it to good use.

"So Jess," I asked her, "Who is that on the bed?"

Jess turned to Sean, "Oh this is Sean, he's my boyfriend!" she yelped. Plopping herself on the bed beside him she took his hand.

Sean looked at their intertwined hands and raised a brow, he remained calm but I knew he was completely confused.

He cleared his throat and waved at the camera, "Yeah that's right, I'm also the third roommate. Strictly no sharing rooms right honey?"

She laughed, "Yeah, we are very respectful of each other."

I zoomed in the camera on Sean's face, "So Sean, want to show us your bedroom?"

He picked his book back up and continued reading, "Nope."

I turned the camera back to me, "Okay so Sean is not feeling hospitable, so that's my tour! Those are my roommates and this is my house in Brooklyn! I'll see you all later and to everyone back at home, I really miss you. Bye guys!"

I switched off the camera and Sean released his hand from Jess', "Boyfriend?" he exclaimed.

"I panicked!" she apologized "I just don't want Robbie's girlfriend thinking I'm trying to seduce him or something, I want her to like me!"

Sean rolled his eyes at Jess, "Right well, I'm fake breaking up with you."

"Oh no!" she feigned shock, "My fake heart is breaking!" They smiled at each other, a mutual understanding that she meant nothing by it.

"So Robbie" Sean ran his hands through his hair, "Do you think everything will be okay now?"

"I guess we spend the night watching the celebrity news channel and see."

"That's just how I wanted to spend my evening." He sarcastically replied.

Cat POV

After a long day of rehearsal, it was off to the dance studio then I drove over to the studio where I met up with André, we were doing the last recording of our song today and it sounded amazing. I got Robbie's text message, but I did not bother to reply. He couldn't fix it if he is did cheat on me, he has to prove it to me and he has a lot of explaining to do.

"Hey little Red!"

Shoving my phone back into my pocket, I smiled at him halfheartedly. He picked up on my mood instantly, "The Robbie news?"

I joined him in the booth, "Cat, Robbie wouldn't cheat on you."

I sighed, "let's just finish this song. We need it for tomorrow when you join me onstage!"

I grinned at his reaction, "Seriously! Cat this is huge."

I nodded excitedly, "Time to make your début, Mr. Harris !"

We finished the song and I left the studio, I texted my mom to tell her I'd be home and to start running my bath. By 7 o'clock I was in my large tub, letting the warm water soothe my aching joints. Scooping up a handful of bubbles I blew them away and watch them float through the air. I had switched on the television that was above my bathtub, I changed it to the news.

_Cat Valentine's big tour of America starts tomorrow in her home town and if that wasn't good enough news for the pretty singer, it would seem we made a mistake in our report earlier._

_Yes Mr. Shapiro, went straight to his slap page this morning to clear up the misunderstanding. The girl in the photo, Jess Cambridge is in fact his new roommate. He posted a video on his page, giving us all an insight of his new pad. We also found this fun video that was uploaded onto SplashFace of Robbie getting a whole crowd of party-goers to dance to Cat's song. You can view the video on our website. It seems that there is definitely only one girl in Robbie's life.  
_

_I'm Sarah and this was your latest Celebrity News._

Laughing in relief, I dried my hands and picked up my phone, finally replying to Robbie. Then I clicked on his slap page and watched his video. Seeing his face made my heart race and my stomach flutter in excitement. His apartment was rather small, but it was gorgeously decorated, with modern ornaments and pictures. I beamed when I saw the photo of us on the bookcase. I frowned when Jess appeared on the screen, idiotically jealous of her looks. Then I saw her hold hands with the attractive boy on her bed. I relaxed, satisfied that I no longer had to worry about her. I pause the video and posted a message on my slap page.

_How cute was Robbie's video? Can't wait to see his apartment in person. Miss you Robbie :)_

_Feeling: Blissfully Happy :)_

Setting my phone down, I submerged myself under the water.

Thankful that I had a trustworthy boyfriend like Robbie.

* * *

**Hey hey, my beautiful readers!  
Like the chapter?  
****Love Robbie's roommates?  
What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**  
**Love xoxoxo**


	5. You Drive Me Crazy

Robbie POV

After two long weeks in New York I had settled into a routine. Jess, Sean and I had grown as friends and where comfortable living with each other. Jess had required some house training; she was a complete disaster at cooking to begin with. On our second night here she had almost burnt down the building when she insisted that she would cook dinner. Sean and I both invested in a cook book for her. She was terrible at picking up after herself too; she was used to having a maid do everything for her, so we had to remind her to pick up her dirty towels and was her plates. She got the idea eventually.

I loved travelling to New York with Jess and Sean. Jess always had a place we could go to, whether it was a friend's bar or a house. There was always somewhere to party. We had an extensive collection of photos now; there was one of us in the kitchen of Jess in a king's chair; Sean and I had lost a beer chugging contest so we both had to carry her around for the rest of the night. She was grinning victoriously with her thumbs up while Sean and I both stared at the camera in despair.

Sean and I had bonded over his mission to get me fitter, he was shocked when he discovered that I had never played football or even attempted to jog. Everyday he would force me to go to the gym with him, or jog around the neighbourhood. When we went into the city during the day we would go to central park and teach me how to play football. Jess and her friends would join in too. She never really got the idea; she always ended pouncing on someone's back and tackling them to the ground, instead of grabbing the ball and running like mad. At least she wasn't the kind of girl who was afraid to mess up her outfit once in a while.

I could see the change in my body already, in only two weeks I had managed to gain ten pounds and my muscles where slightly more defined. I was no longer abnormally skinny. I felt older, more mature.

A whole new Robbie.

But today was it, orientation day, my first actual day as a Juilliard student. I was that excited about today I got up earlier than I normally would, unable to sit still. Jess was already awake, she was lying on a mat in the living room, and her legs and arms where twisted in ways that I did not know where possible- she looked like a human pretzel.

I greeted her and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Sean emerged from his bedroom; he was wearing sweats and a music player that was strapped to his arm. Stretching, he saluted at me, pulled the loft door open and jogged off.

Stuffing some bread into the toaster I sighed, "Morning Jess."

"Hey, you should do some yoga with me; it's really good for the body, mind and soul. At least that what my instructor used to say." Rising into the tree pose and taking a deep breath she kept her eyes shut in concentration.

I grimaced at the thought of my body tied in knots, "I'm good thanks."

She continued exercising, moving into the downwards facing dog, "You excited for you first day?" she asked.

Jess' coffee machine dinged and I poured out two steaming mugs of the intoxicating drink. Grinning I walked over and placed the mug under her nose, letting the rich aroma of coffee beans fill her nostrils.

Her eyes popped open and she took the mug, taking a large gulp she smiled.

She moaned in appreciation, I tried to ignore how inappropriate it sounded.

"Awh, that's good coffee."

She sat up at the bar with me as I buttered my toast, "and to answer your question, yes Jess I am very excited."

After taking another sip Jess said, "Cassie told me to give her your number, so that when you get to Juilliard, you can text her. She is absolutely bricking it."

Devouring my toast and taking a final gulp I replied, "No problem you can give it to me after I'm done in the bathroom."

Our eyes locked and we both dashed for the bathroom, you had to get in there before Jess because god knows how long that girl would take. Lifting her up, she yelped as I set her down behind me. Bolting the door shut behind me, I laughed triumphantly as she banged the door.

"Robbie, you know I have an agenda in the morning!" she whined.

Ignoring her I jumped into the shower for a quick rinse. To drag out my time in the bathroom, I slowly brushed my teeth and shaved. Jess was outside impatiently tapping her foot when I finally exited.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, "Look at me, I'm a sweaty mess! Wait for me and we take the subway together, I'll drop you off at Juilliard."

I scoffed, "Yes mom."

Jess smirked before shutting the door.

I towel dried my hair and gelled it in to place; I didn't want Juilliard to think that I was a waster. Picking up my laptop I set it down on the dining table and switched it on.

Cat was already on the road, day thirteen of her tour, so she may already be up, she was getting closer to the New York time zone. Over the past week we had been finding it difficult to VidCall, we just couldn't seem to sync our schedules. We had been communicating through texts and three minute phone calls.

I was determined to make this work.

Signing into VidCall I was glad to see the green icon beside Cat's photo. I hit the call button and waited.

She answered and I smiled in relief.

She was sitting on her tour bus at the small table, she was in her pink spotty onesie, her ruby hair was tied back out of her face and there was a large white bow in it.

"Hey!" she was tired, but she remained chirpy, "What's up?"

"I didn't think you would be up." I admitted.

Wrapping her blanket around her tighter she yawned, "I knew it was your first day. Of course I would be up to wish you luck!"

"How's the road, have your concerts been good?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement, "Oh Robbie it's fantastic, you should have heard André performing at my opening concert. He completely killed it onstage, the crowd loved him. I cannot wait until my dates in New York, only a week until I'm with you again."

I smiled, "I know I can't wait either."

"Anyway how are your roomies, still madly in love?" Cat joked.

I sniggered, "Cat they aren't actually going out it was all for show so that the paparazzi would leave us alone."

I wavered off when I saw Cat's expression change, her smile disappeared and she was looking past me. I could see in my chat box that the bathroom door had unbolted and Jess had stepped out, wrapped only in a towel. Her damp hair was down, sending drips of water flying on the ground.

Her eyes widened when she saw I was video calling, "Oh shit I'm sorry, I forgot to bring in my change of clothes."

I laughed anxiously. Cat looked less than impressed; she was more interested in picking at her nails than responding to Jess.

"Not really how I wanted you both to meet, but Cat this is Jess."

Jess beaming came up behind me and waved, "Hello Cat, can I just say that I am a huge fan of your work, you're song without you is my favourite workout song."

Cat smiled but it was cold, "Thanks I appreciate it."

Jess wasn't an idiot, she caught on to Cat's hostility immediately, her smiled wavered and she excused herself.

"I'll be ready soon." She called over to me and shut her bedroom door.

Cat watched her leave, eyes narrowed, "Does she always parade around like that?" she asked.

I was so embarrassed; I cannot believe Cat just acted like that towards her. It was so petty and completely ridiculous.

"Cat" I hissed.

I didn't want Jess to hear that we were having an argument, "How could you be so rude! Jess is my friend and a fan of yours."

She snorted, "Listen, I've not had a lot of sleep, so I better go. Have a nice day."

Before I could even say goodbye she had ended the call.

I've been in New York for two weeks and already Cat and I's relationship was rocky. She couldn't seem to accept that I only wanted to be with her. She kept insisting that she trusted me but it didn't seem like it.

After the paparazzi fiasco she had called me up, apologizing profusely for not trusting me and I had, obviously, forgiven her on the spot. I understood why she thought that. But I have told her time and time again that Jess and I were only friends.

Slamming down the laptop, Jess opened her door and stepped out.

"I didn't want to come out while she was still on the laptop, she seemed pretty pissed."

I shook my head trying to excuse her behaviour, "I'm sorry Jess, she is just tried, and it's three in the morning where she is."

Jess rubbed my arm supportively, "Don't let that get you down. Now get your bag! We're going to be late if we don't get this train."

Rushing to the subway station we passed Sean who was jogging back to the loft, he shouted good luck to the both of us as he passed. Jess paused to watch him jog past and I rolled my eyes, clicking my fingers in front of her face she snapped back into reality and we hurried to make the train. Her shoes clicked on the pavement as she picked up the pace. It still astounds me that girls can run in heels.

On the subway, Jess gave me Cassie's number and I texted her to make sure I wasn't late.

Arriving in New York Jess and I zoomed down the street and rounded the corner to 65th street and there it was, Juilliard.

Jess stopped me and made me face her, licking her fingers she smoothed down my hair that was already sticking out in place.

"Okay, repeat after me. I am Robbie Shapiro, big time actor at Juilliard."

Grinning I played along, "I am Robbie Shapiro, big time actor at Juilliard"

"...and I am not going to let the other snobby kids push me around."

"You know I won't." I said, "Thanks Jess."

She gave me a hug, "Good luck! I'll see you back at the loft."

I headed down the street by myself, luckily I saw Cassie waiting outside, wrapped up in a mustard coat, her cheeks and nose where red from the cold. She smiled when she saw me.

"I'm so nervous." She told me as I approached her, "Are you ready?"

I shrugged, "As I'll ever be."

Opening the doors we enter the school together.

Cat POV

I went back to bed that morning, a very angry Cat. It was like she was trying to rub it in my face that she was there and I wasn't. Who did she think she was flaunting her body like that in front of Robbie like that?

I should have known from the moment that I saw that photo of her that she was a floozy. Tossing around in my bed I angryily kicked the covers off.

I couldn't sleep. My mind too awake at the thought of Robbie and Jess.

That morning I had some coffee to keep me awake, we arrived in Dallas in the early afternoon.

I was spending the day with my backing dancers and band. We went out for lunch and I tried to keep my mind off of Robbie. That boy possessed my thoughts.

But then maybe I was too hard on Robbie.

I guess I'm just insecure.

Distracting myself I started asking my new band member, Jason about himself. I found out that he was only nineteen and he had gone to public school, this was his first huge gig. I was pleased that Abby had chosen him; he seemed like a really easy going guy, who was dedicated to his job.

He walked me back to my tour bus, so I could change for the performance later.

"So Cat, what about you?" He asked, "Tell me something about yourself."

"Okay, well em, I was home-schooled and graduated early. I've been performing since I turned 15 and I have a boyfriend."

I stressed the last word, I wanted Jason to know that I was taken and wasn't looking for anything.

"Ah yes, the famous Robbie." He said while opening the bus door for me, "Your love story is the biggest in Hollywood at the moment, how could you not know about your boyfriend?"

I giggled at him, "Yeah I suppose."

"It must be hard though, the distance." He sighed, "I tried that with my old girlfriend."

He was saying exactly what I had feared, "Old?"

"Yeah, she ended up getting really close to someone in the same halls as her." he sounded bitter, "It was a messy breakup."

"I—I have to go." I stuttered out, stepping up into my tour bus I sat down on the sofa and grabbed my laptop. It's like Jason could reach into my mind and he had picked out one of my biggest fears.

I searched Robbie and Jess name and scrolled through the photos of them, ones of them in the park- they were playing football and she was... on top of him. Endless pictures of them at banquettes and bars.

Jess was flawless, with a perfect pearly smile, tanned skin and blonde hair. Robbie held on to her waist in each photo and she had her dainty arm draped around his neck.

I studied Robbie.

He looked different, he was definitely more muscular. His arms and cheekbones more defined. He wasn't wearing his dark rimmed glasses anymore, he had started wearing contacts. Even his style had changed; now all he seemed to wear was suits.

He wasn't my Robbie anymore.

New York had stolen him from me.

* * *

**Oh Cat, don't you realise what you are doing?!  
She is being so irrational and crazy!**

**What do you all think of Jason? Obviously now that he is in the story I cannot write him out, but if the majority of you do not like him, I could write about him less.  
Read/Review**


	6. Looks Like a Girl, But She's a Flame

Robbie POV

Juilliard was hard work; as soon as I stepped into the theatre on orientation day I knew that this course was going to push me to the limit. The first day was so daunting, Cassie and I sat together and we studied the room, trying to pick out people who we could remember from our auditions. It was insane, I could remember the large room and all the people that I auditioned with, there was at least twenty, now in this room there was only 18 freshmen and I recongized none of them. We were subjected to an hour-long talk that was led Penelope Childs, who was the same as I remembered her; a scary, ball-busting, powerful woman.

She started the talk light with the opening phrase.

"At least six of you will not make it into next year, this course will be too demanding and you will crumble under the pressure."

That eased my nerves.

Cassie gasped at that statistic and paled. Everyone looked anxiously around the room, wondering who would be the first to fall. I was determined more than ever for that not to be me. She gave an extensive overview of the course and we received a booklet of all the books that we should purchase. I gulped at the list: The history of Mine, Dance Drama, Physical theatre, Practitioners, drama texts. It seemed to never end.

Our First semester would be divided up into alternative weeks: one week we do theory and the other, to my absolute horror I discovered we would have to perfect how to ballroom dance. According to Childs this engages the actor and practices their grace, body-mind connection and the equal importance of control of your partner, showing if you are a leader or a follower.

Everyone left that day dazed, confused and overwhelmed. Cassie and I headed straight for the bookstore to buy the texts, and they did not come cheap. Juilliard was going to bleed me dry. We left with the store, our bags almost bursting at the seams and our shoulders hunched under the weight of the large textbooks.

The class was shorter than usual because it was only the first day so we grabbed some lunch together. We went to a cheap diner and Cassie insisted that she would pay; her dad is a millionaire after all. We joked about how competitive everyone in our year was going to be. Cassie was a great comrade to have in my class, she was level-headed like me and understood how irritating it can be to work with other actors, some could be complete divas. I confided in her about my terrible dance move and that I was certainly going to fail that class and be kicked out.

Cassie grinned, "I remember your dance moves, I see them every time we go on nights out."

She offered to help me with my moves, from a young age she was force to learn how to tap-dance and learn a classical instrument. I accepted the offer without a second thought.

The next few days after class she would take me back to her complex on the Upper East Side, it was just as impressive as Jess' old house , maybe more so.

She was a talent ballroom dancer and an excellent teacher; she tried to calm me by telling me about her Debutant Ball. She was so nervous about her first dance that she tripped and her dress ripped up the side. Not good for a sophisticated woman. Cassie was patient, not becoming tiresome with me when I tripped over my own feet or got the moves wrong. I thought back to the Hollywood Arts Masquerade Ball, how when I was dancing with Cat I had no problem with moving, I was even graceful.

Why did I find it so difficult now?

By day five I was improving but on top of Juilliard, dance classes and hanging with Jess and Sean, Cat and I had barely spoken and each time that we did, there was something not right. I knew Cat better than anyone in my life and something was troubling her. To anyone else she would have seemed normal but I noticed the dullness behind her eyes and the smile that was forced onto her face. She would dismiss me every time I asked what was wrong, saying that she was just tired from her tour.

I wasn't going to press the issue any further, if she didn't want to tell me, she didn't have to.

She was arriving today; her tour bus would be here by six in the evening. I was so excited to see her once again. Now we could finally air out all of the issues over the past month and get past them. She had intentionally taken her time off around her New York dates so that we could have more time together. I had her for the weekend.

I was excited to show her the city and to properly introduce her to all of my friends, now she could finally see how Jess and I behave around each other, as friends and nothing more. She was performing in Times square on Monday night and I am going to ask her for backstage passes for everyone.

Juilliard classes dragged out that day, it was theory this week- learning in-depth about the practitioners Stanislavsky and Brecht. This class while interesting reminded me of History in Hollywood Arts that class never seemed to end. Except now I didn't have Jade to make fun of the teachers with.

Finally the class ended, I rushed to pack my bag and leave.I told Cassie that I couldn't come round to her house to practice; she understood but seemed a little disappointed. Waving goodbye to her I ran to catch the next train back to Brooklyn. I really hoped that my roommates where not in.

Arriving back at the loft I was ecstatic to see that I had the place to myself. Sending Cat a quick text I gave her m address and she replied saying she would see me soon. I spent the afternoon going for a jog around the neighbourhood, although it was no were near as fun without Sean. Returning home I sent Jess and Sean a text begging them to make plans for tonight.

Jess said that she had a date with the library anyway and that her class on neurology was killing her soul, she said she would grab Sean and they would get dinner or go to a party, anywhere but the apartment. Sean just sent me a winking face emotion with two words: have fun.

That boy was such a sleaze.

Grabbing a quick shower I changed and cleaned the apartment, opening the windows to air out the room. Taking our Landry down to the basement I did the washing, and then I got a text. She was heading over here now.

Abandoning the washing, I prayed that no one would steal it. I headed back up to the apartment and check myself in the mirror once again. Panicking I slapped on some cologne, there was a soft rap on the door and I braced myself.

Cat and I needed to talk; I was not going to let myself be distracted.

Opening the loft door it revealed a girl in velvet red wedges, a short matching dress that accentuated her toned legs and minuscule waist, she had piercing blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Her lips were painted a daring red. She smiled coyly.

"Hey" she leaned against the wall, her eyes trailing down my body.

"I'm Cathy, My car broke down and I was wonder— "

I pulled her into the loft and slammed the door shut, pressing her up against the door; I brought my lips to her.

I was a lost cause after that.

She laughed into the kiss, lifting her up I brought her over to the bar, she wrapped her arms around me as I set her down, kissing down my neck, she forced my top off. She marveled at my now defined chest, her fingers trailing up and down it. She rested her hand on my scar.

Leaning down she kissed it, leaving a red lip mark on the wound. She took off her wig and let it drop to the ground. Untying her hair, her glorious red hair trembled down her shoulders. She took out her contacts and there she was: My Cat.

She giggled, "Bet you weren't expecting that."

Grinning I kissed her again, forgetting that so much had went unsaid, that we still needed to talk about her behaviour. Right now this was all I needed: to feel close to her once again.

She lifted up her arms and in one swift movement her dress was left, abandoned on the floor. Kicking her shoes off, I lifted her back up and she wrapped her legs around my torso as I carried her to the bedroom. Using my foot to slam the door shut Cat giggled as we fell onto the bed.

We could talk later, Sean was right: at the moment this was about having fun.

We stayed in bed for the rest of the evening, getting... reacquainted with each other.

"I missed you so much." Cat murmured, she kissed my shoulder, "I wish we could just stay like this, we have everything that we need right here."

Pulling the covers up to our chins we faced each other. It astounded me how much I missed her. I missed her vanilla scent, the way her hair shone different tones of red when it hit light, her left dimple that was only visible when she smiled, the tiny scar above her right eyebrow, her brown eyes with golden specks, her toned body and tanned skin.

This girl was perfection.

Cat reached to the ground and picked up my shirt, she slung it on and sat up in the bed.

Sighing in content she said, "I needed that, I needed to Relax." She closed her eyes.

I whacked her with one of the pillows, "Hey! Is that all I'm good for?"

The corner of her lip curled, "Of course not. You know I love you."

I heard the loft door roll open and the rambling of my two roommates, Jess was very opinionated and Sean rose to a challenge so a fight between the two of them could last all night. They stopped arguing when they entered the loft, their voices dimmed but we could still hear their urgent whispers through the walls.

"Should we leave, I told you it was too early!" Jess hissed at Sean.

"I didn't think Robbie had that much stamina!" He retorted.

Cat laughed at that and I whacked her, once again with the pillow. She mouthed sorry and continued to silently laugh.

Grabbing my clothes I got out of bed, "I'll get up and go talk to them."

She nodded and lay down in the bed, "Good, I just want to sleep now. I'll meet them tomorrow."

Shutting the door behind me, Sean grinned and held up Cat's dress and wig.

"See you two had fun." He threw them at me and I caught it.

Jess scowled, "Robbie that is gross! We eat breakfast here!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Ew Jess no. That did not happen there."

Jess smiled in relief and peered down at my door, "Is she not getting up?" she asked.

Grabbing my phone I typed in the takeout number, "No she's tired."

"I'll bet she is." Sean commented.

Jess slapped his arm, "Don't be so crude!"

"You're one to talk; you're the one who thought they were at it in the kitchen!"

"At least I didn't text him 'Have fun!'"

"Guys!" I shouted, "Enough. Look do you want food?"

Jess shook her head, "No I'm going to my room to study and I'll see you boys tomorrow. Night."

Ordering my food I joined Sean on the sofa who was on his laptop, "Did you talk to her about her treatment of Jess?"

Perplexed I asked, "How did you know about that?"

He pointed at Jess's door, "She told me about it, she was pretty upset about it. She is under the impression that your girlfriend thinks she is promiscuous."

Groaning I slumped down, "God I don't know what to think. I want to take Cat's side because she is my girlfriend but Jess does make a valid point. She was very rude to her, every time in fact."

Sean laughed, "It's going to be like clash of the titian's tomorrow in this loft."

"Please don't say that. I was going to talk to her about it tonight, but we just got caught up in the moment."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Look I get it, but you are going to have to face this eventually. Sooner better than later."

There was a knock on the door and I got up to get my food.

"You're right."

Tomorrow I was going to face Cat.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I actually put in a nice Cabbie moment! Loved Jess and Sean's bickering bit :P  
**

**And while I have you here I don't think you understand the character of Jason.. you're not really meant to like him! You are suppose to weary of him, we know what his real game is! But the question is will it work?**

** Just stick with his character, I promise he will add lovely drama in to the mix!**

**Leave me your comments.. see that little box below! Yeah it wants to be used!**


	7. Stand By Me

Robbie POV

The next morning was blissful, to be able to wake up knowing that when I turned over she would be there, beside me. She had burrowed under the covers and I could only see a tuft of red hair. Just how I remember her sleeping.

I was the first one up in the loft, taking this as a great opportunity for some alone time, I opened the large window and stepped out on the fire escape. I loved coming out here; it was a great place to just think. I was planning a way to ask Cat about her behaviour, in such a way that she wouldn't be offended or think that I was siding with Jess.

After coming up with absolutely no ideas, I resorted to ringing the one person I knew who could help me.

"Jesus Shapiro, It's too early." She sounded annoyed and tired, "Remember the fucking time zone difference next time."

I grinned to myself, I knew she missed me. She wouldn't have answered the call otherwise, "So how is my best friend coping with college life?"

Jade groaned, "Eurgh, it's too much work and I'm too lazy. But spare me the niceties, what do you need?"

"I need your sage wisdom, it's about Cat."

She grunted, "When is it ever not about her. Let me guess this is about her neurotic behaviour?"

I scoffed at Jade, "How is it that everyone knows about this?"

She sighed and continued, "Look Robbie I was there when she saw the news and there is another side to Cat. Under that bubbly, vibrant persona there is venomous beast, honestly she was almost acting as bad as me. She is insecure and she has trust issues, not that you can really blame her, her mother did leave her under Anna's protection."

Why was she always right? It was seriously irritating.

"So what should I do?" I asked her.

"Just go easy on her, don't fly off the handle. She is like a porcelain doll Robbie, she is seriously fragile and she is so impulsive, you don't know what she might do. I'm not saying to agree with whatever she says, you'll just have to find a compromise. In my opinion she is acting insane, but just don't—don't say something that you will regret."

I automatically nodded even though I knew she couldn't see it. I honestly have no idea what I would do without Jade, she has put up with all of my shit, time after time. Loyalty is important to her.

I told her, "I miss you."

There was a pause and for a moment I actually thought that she was going to response to it.

"Don't be lame Robbie." She bluntly replied.

I couldn't help but laugh. The same Jade, still awful at showing her emotions.

Noticing that Jess had risen from her pit, I said to her, "I've got to go Jade, thanks for your help."

"Good I can go back to sleep, never call me at this hour again." And with that he ended the call.

Jumping back into the loft, I caught Jess by surprise and she almost dropped her mug of coffee. We both laughed and she poured me out a cup. We ate breakfast together then she went and got her yoga mat. I settled myself on the sofa and watched the television, while she "cleansed her body of bad toxins."

Sean had risen too, seeing me lying down on the sofa he ruffled my hair, "Coming for a run?" he asked.

I nodded, "Give me a minute."

Going back into my bedroom I changed into my gym clothes and scribbled a note for Cat, she may get up while I'm away. I looked over at her to make sure she hadn't woken up. Setting the note down I noticed that one of photo frames had been turned down, picking it up I looked at the picture. It was the one of Jess and I, taken on my third day in New York.

Had I accidently knocked it over last night?

Setting it back up right and joined Sean in the main room. I had learned to love jogging, at the beginning it was complete hell, my joints and muscles screeching for me to stop but now it helped me channel my anger and relax me. Sean kept making jokes about how did I even had the energy to do this after last night. Ignoring him I ran faster. We raced each other, cheating by pulling each other back, when he suddenly stopped, his eyes widened with realization.

"What?" I asked my voice alarmed.

"We left Cat and Jess in the loft alone."

Oh shit.

Cat POV

Waking up I realized that Robbie wasn't beside me. My stomach rumbled begging me for food, pressing down on it, I opened Robbie's closet and borrowed a pair of his sweats. Noticing a piece of paper stuck under the photo of Robbie and Jess, I pulled it out.

He must have noticed that I had slammed it down last night.

_Out for run with Sean, be back in half an hour._

Crumpling it up I threw it in his waste bin and left his bedroom. Jess was already up and doing yoga in the living room. No doubt she did this every morning in front of the boys, any opportunity to flaunt her body. She noticed me and stopped immediately.

"Hi" she said awkwardly, "Sleep well?"

"Fine thanks." My voice was calculated, I was still unsure of Jess. There was just something about her, she seemed fake and the photos of her and Robbie were etched into my brain. Both of them smiling at each other, like that was all they saw.

"I'm going to have a shower." She told me as she quickly left the room. I scowled at her as she left, unable to control myself.

I felt like my personality had been split into halves. There was a rational part of me that was telling me I was ridiculous and to stop being a bunny boiler, but the other vindictive half told me that I wasn't wrong, that Robbie and Jess can't be trusted, it would be natural for them to grow close in my absence and for him to cheat on me. Robbie's phone was inches away from me, the rational Cat was screaming no, to not do what I was thinking.

I lifted it.

My first shock was that he had changed his background to him and two other girls, I instantly recognized one of them as Jess. My blood boiled. My finger hovered over the message button that was the point of no return. I could set the phone down and leave it, this was a complete invasion of Robbie's privacy.

The temptation was too much and I clicked it.

Messages from Jess and a girl Cassie: he is popular among the opposite sex; I noticed that he seemed to text the two of them more often than me. I'm supposed to be the one in the relationship with him.

I clicked on the messages from Jess and scrolled through them, they both sent each other "xxx" at the end of their messages, Jess even said "love you" at the end of one of them.

I set the phone down and placed both hands on the bar, trying to control the rage that was building in my body. I knew it, even if there wasn't something between them at the beginning there is now, it's growing and I won't be here to stop it. Robbie won't be able to resist it.

Storming into Robbie's bedroom I slammed the door shut and changed back into my outfit that I had arrived in yesterday, I left the wig off. Jess was back in the main part of the loft sitting on her tablet.

She looked at me through confused eyes, "Em Cat? Are you okay?"

Ferociously I approached her, "Are you in love with my boyfriend?"

She sneered, "No don't be ridiculous. Robbie's a friend, nothing more."

"Oh really?" I shouted, going over to the bar I grabbed his phone, "Then why do you send him messages saying that you love him and give him kisses."

She looked completely bewildered, she controlled her voice, "I meant that in platonic way. You read his messages?"

"That's not the point." I spat out, "Why are you lying? I know there something between the two of you. You can't help it, being what you are."

She stood up and walked over to me, I was intimidated by the 6 inch advantage she had, but I didn't back down. "What I am?"

I smiled vindictively, "Wearing clothes like that around two boys, flaunting your body in front of them. Walking around the apartment in a towel. You're a slut."

She jerked back and stormed out of the room, seconds later she had put some sneakers on and was leaving the loft, "I'm not going to stay here and listen to you talk to me like that." Tears were glistening in her eyes.

She gave me a blazing look, "Robbie deserves better than you." She slammed the loft door shut behind her.

Breathing deeply I sat on the bar stool.

I had gone too far.

What had happened to me? When did I become so possessive, was this something that I had always had and subconsciously pushed away, until now?

I couldn't stay in this loft, this place was toxic and I couldn't stay in New York, I hated it here.

Grabbing my shoes I darted out of the loft.

I needed to escape.

Robbie POV

We didn't make it in time; we rounded the corner to see Jess running from the loft, cheeks stained with tears. She tried to avoid us, she ran straight pass us, but Sean grabbed her arm. She thumped him resisting his embrace; finally she crumpled into his arms and cried. He held her tight.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice concerned, I had never seen Jess cry before and it was a disturbing sight. She was normally so feisty and strong.

"Ask your girlfriend." She gulped out. She squirmed out of Sean's grasp and ran off.

Sean gave me a sympathetic look, "I have to go after her. I'll calm her down."

I nodded in appreciation and watched as my two roommates rushed off, one chasing after the other. I was livid. What had Cat said, that would have made Jess so upset? How could she have been so inconsiderate?

This is not the actions of my Cat, the Cat who loved every single fan of her and would be beside herself if she had done anything to upset themselves. I should have spoken to her this morning before I left with Sean, this may have never happened, what ever bridge I thought I could have built between the two girls was burning down before my eyes. I saw Cat leave the building, she looked at me, her eyes full of regret as she turned the other way and ran. I pursued her, catching up to her easily. Grasping her arm I spun her around to face me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I screamed at her, "Get back inside! What if you're spotted?"

Her eyes were beginning to water, "It doesn't matter I'm leaving anyway."

I pushed back my rage, "Cat, what did you do to Jess? Just tell me. You haven't been yourself for weeks now."

The tears were falling from her face now, "Maybe I was wrong about Jess but it's only a matter of time before one of these girls catches your eye. We just, we don't seem like a couple anymore, and you barely contacted me last week."

I let go of her hand, "That is what this is about, why won't you trust me? I can't deal with your behaviour, frankly it's embarrassing and you are making my friends uncomfortable."

Cat shook her head and gulped, "You don't even see it. You cannot see how much this town has changed you. Look at yourself, you're not my Robbie!"

"And you're not my Cat anymore!" I retorted, "I may have changed on the outside but not on the inside, I still love you. You are the only girl that I have ever loved. I can't say the same about you though; you have been replaced by this demonic Cat who is filled with nothing but hatred."

She gasped, her hand shaking as she brought it to her mouth, "How can you say that?" she mumbled.

I sighed, "I need time to think about this."

She nodded, "I don't think we really appreciated how difficult this would be."

I went to kiss her on the forehead, then stopped myself.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

Still crying she wiped away her tears as her car pulled up, "I only did it because I love you."

I kept my voice calm, "I know you did."

Her car whisked her away from my loft. Kicking the wall in anger I went in search of Jess and Sean. I found them in a coffee shop at the end of the next street. Jess had stop crying and smiled weakly when she saw me.

I flopped down in the chair behind them, "Cat's gone."

Sean arched a brow, "Did you guys break up?"

I shook my head, "No I said I'd met up with her tomorrow to talk, guys I don't know what's happened to her. She is not like this normally." I looked at Jess, "I am so sorry that she did that to you."

She shook her hand at me, "Don't apologize it's not your fault."

"The question is," Sean intergected, "Is your relationship worth saving?"

Taking some fake sugar I ripped the edges of it, thinking intently about Sean's question and honestly...

I didn't know if it was worth it.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I already have half of this chapter written so I thought I would complete it for you all today.**

**Cabbie is in danger... at least I didn't break them up, but they needed to come to blows with each other. It was only a matter of time after all.**

**What do you think is going to happen to the couple? **

**Also did you like my small Jess/Sean moment. :)  
Review!**

**Love you xoxox**


	8. It's All Forgotten Love

Cat POV

I returned to my hotel, a utter mess. How dare I call Jess a slut when I was the girl who had just left a boys apartment after one night in the same clothes that I came in. Robbie was going to end things with me and I wouldn't blame him. I deserved it. I sent him a text telling him to apologise to Jess, I was too cowardly to ask the driver to turn back and do it myself, it wouldn't be wise anyway, I had already caused enough damage for one day and Robbie didn't want to see me. He didn't even kiss me goodbye. I rang my mother on the way back to the hotel; I needed to speak with her. She would tell me what to do.

She wasn't impressed with me, that's when you know you have really messed up, when your own mother will not side with you. She told me to leave it for today, to not contact Robbie. It would only make things worse. I knew that she was right but I desperately wanted to call Robbie, the further away I got from Brooklyn the more I knew that I was driving him out of my life.

Arriving at my hotel I ignored the paparazzi as I fled through the entrance. I went straight up to my sweet, I didn't want my band or crew seeing that I had only returned. Running a bath for myself I removed that dress, vowing to never wear it again: It now held too many bad memories. Grabbing my music player I stuck in my headphones and turned the volume up as loudly as possible.

How could I make this better? Robbie was right, he wasn't the one who had changed- it was me and not for the better. It was foolish for me to be so jealous of someone who I didn't even know, to judge her purely on her appearance.

After all I was the one who fought for Robbie to get into Juilliard, I was the one who personally handed in his application form. I helped him prepare for his audition. I remembered him on graduation day, how proud of him I was when he told me that he had been accepted him. No one had deserved it more, he had overcome so much, that was my fault. I shouldn't have let myself become so selfish, Robbie was here chasing his dream and that is what I wanted for him.

At least I thought it was.

We didn't even talk about what it would be like when he left for New York, assuming that we would see each other all the time, I had enough money to fly over and visit him and he would be back home for all the main holidays. We didn't make account for how hectic this month would become, how demanding a tour and college can be. Somewhere along the way we lost contact and it drove me insane with jealously. I thought he had gone off me so I looked for someone to blame.

Draining the bath, I ordered room service. I nibbled at the food, my stomach churning from all the stress and guilt from my actions. I felt lonely, isolated and I knew that this was my own fault. I had alienated the only people that I knew in the entire city. Picking up the hotel phone I called the lobby in search of my band's room.

"Hi, it's Cat. Can you come up to my room? I really need to speak to someone."

Jason stopped by my room half an hour later, with candy and chocolates to cheer me up, I smiled at his thoughtfulness. Taking them I set them down on the table, not able to stomach them just yet. Inviting him in, he sat down on the couch, uncomfortable in his surroundings, he gazed around the penthouse in awe. I had to admit, it was a bit unnecessary. I mean why I would need two living rooms in one hotel room that I was only staying in for two nights?

I took a seat beside him, "Thank you for coming up. I didn't know who else to call and you know what I am going through."

Wringing his hands he nodded, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked.

I laughed bitterly, "I was an ass. I was really rude to Robbie's roommates and we got into this huge fight. You were right about long-distance, it's really difficult."

Jason bit his lip, picked up one of the coasters and started turning it in his hand, "Cat, a relationship is kind of like a spring."

I smirked at him, "You're seriously trying to be philosophical now?"

He smiled back at me, "Just bear with me. At the beginning of the relationship when everything is perfect the spring is compressed and still flexible. But when you start experiencing strain in the relationship it stretches. If you can work out your problems then the spring will still function, however if the relationship reaches its elastic limit, like a spring, then it cannot be fixed."

Confused I clarified, "So you're saying that my relationship has reached its "elastic limit"."

He gesticulated, "I don't know Cat, only you can answer that."

I rubbed my temple with my fingers, "This is too much. It has only been a month. Why is it so difficult Jason?"

He looked at me with concern, "Cat are you okay? You look really pale."

I felt incredibly warm, "No I—I think I'm going to be sick."

Dashing into the bathroom I made it in time, hurling up what little contents my stomach had into the toilet. Coughing I gagged as Jason stood behind me, unsure what he should do. I asked him to bring me in some water as I wiped my mouth. I had worked myself too much, become to stressed under the pressure of the tour and my relationship with Robbie. I needed to rest.

"Jason I think you should you go. I should go to bed."

Understanding he nodded, "If you feel any worse, ring me and I'll come right up."

Crawling into the queen side bed, I curled up into a foetal position, the size of the bed amplifying how lonely I felt. Closing my eyes, I blocked out all thoughts of Robbie and fell asleep.

I slept the entire day, waking up at right the next morning. I didn't feel refreshed though, I felt worse. My temperature was up and I felt woozy as I stepped out of the bed. Ordering some breakfast I forced myself to eat it. I would not faint, not when I had to meet Robbie today.

Changing into high-waist jeans and a crop top, putting on my red heels I did my makeup. Trying to ignore how awful I felt, I brushed my teeth and checked my phone. Robbie hadn't contacted me yet and maybe he wasn't going to. I went over to the desk and pulled out a page and a pen, I wrote a letter to Jess, apologising for my ignorant behaviour and even though she probably did not want them, I stuck in two backstage passes for my concert in New York. She could always sell them, if she didn't want to keep them.

At ten o'clock my phone chirped and I opened the message, Robbie told me he would meet me at the central park entrance on 65th street at eleven. I arrived early wrapped up in my red coat and white scarf, to beat the chilly air. Robbie arrived on time and was carry two cups of coffee. He gave me a small smile as he handed me the cup, which I reciprocated. We walked through central park, not saying a word to each other. This was so unlike us, even if we were mad at each other we always had something to say.

Sitting down at one of the benches, Robbie joined me.

"Please just talk to me." I pleaded.

Robbie looked away from me, "I think we need to take a break."

I felt my heart snap, I knew that he was going to say it but I had obviously hoped that he wouldn't. I wasn't going to behave bitterly, he deserved better than that. Biting my lip, I forced back my tears.

Robbie took my hand, "It's not that I don't love you Cat, I do. But I think we need some time apart. You need to re-establish who you are and I need to find myself in this new environment."

I nodded, "I thought you were going to say that. Robbie I'm really sorry about what I said to Jess."

He gripped my hand tighter, "I know you didn't mean it. You were stressed and had a moment of complete insanity and I know this break will be good for you. You can work on your music and you don't need to worry about me."

I shook my head letting the tears fall, "Robbie I don't want to break up, please."

Sighing heavily he let my hand go, "Cat, I'm sorry. But I just can't, not at the moment anyway."

He got up to leave and I grabbed his hand, "Robbie wait." I pressed my lips to his.

One final kiss.

Taking out the letter from my pocket I handed it to him, "Can you give this to Jess please?"

He accepted it and shoved it into his pocket.

His voice was thick, it sounded like he might cry, "I'll see you at Thanksgiving. Maybe then we will be ready for each other."

Giving him a wobbly smile I watched as he turned around and walked away, gathering speed, he became smaller and smaller until he disappeared from view. My feet were planted on the ground, I wanted to run after Robbie, to beg for him to take me back.

But I didn't.

I sat in the park for a while, watching the other couples, frolicking in the autumn leaves, enjoying each other's company. That could have been Robbie and I, if I hadn't of acted the way I did. I knew that I had to leave soon, I would be recognised then all hell would break loose once the paparazzi realised I was now single.

Robbie was my first and I wasn't ready to let him go, we had been through too much together and I forgot all about that in such a short time. But Jess was right.

I didn't deserve him.

* * *

**Oh dear, only 8 chapters in, Cabbie have such a complicated relationship. :P  
Review my lovelys!  
I wanted them to break up and I imagine that you knew I was going to do that. They at the moment are not right for each other, but that doesn't mean that they won't be in the future.  
Love! xoxo**

**Tell me what you want to see in the next chapter! :)**


	9. One Way or Another

Robbie POV

I strode away fighting the urge to look back at Cat; her heartbroken gaze would only upset me further.

I needed to keep moving forward. That was the whole reason that I had ended things with Cat, to begin my new life in New York. I needed a distraction, pulling out my phone I rang Cassie and asked her if she wanted to practice today. She agreed and I headed over to her house.

I thought back to last night when as I walked to her complex. Sean didn't want me to end things with Cat, he admitted that after he found out that I was dating a celebrity he typed in our names into a search engine and read a few of the stories surrounding us. He told me that I had been through too much with Cat and I shouldn't throw it away over something stupid.

A part of me sided with him, Cat had changed my life. I would still be the Robbie I was before; nerdy and socially awkward. I couldn't fathom life without her; I imagine that it would be colourless and bland.

Jess was offended that Sean had referred to Cat calling her a slut, "something stupid." She didn't want me to get back together with Cat, citing that she wasn't open to sharing me, she was only happy when she had me to herself. She made a valid argument; it seemed that Cat didn't want to accept that I had changed and there was no denying that I had. I felt more mature in this city and for the first time that I belonged. I loved New York and she wasn't willing to share.

I couldn't handle it if every girl that I talked to or even looked at, she would assume that I was in love with them. Cat should have been thankful to Jess. She was the first person that I met when I came to this city a little over a month ago. She welcomed me into her circle and made me feel at home.

Sean and Jess argued over me as I sat in the middle of them. I just remained still, not engaging in their argument. Staring into the void I mulled over my choices. In the end I ignored the both of them, I had decided.

I knew what I needed to do.

When I had turned away from her there was a single moment of doubt. I pushed it away. I made the right decision. Cat and I had tried and failed at our relationship, we had never experienced normality. Between her lies, dealing with her celebrity lifestyle, my suspension, Anna, Brad and Tori... It was just too much, and I couldn't cope any more.

I knew that Cat would cry and I had mentally prepared myself for it. But that was nothing compared to seeing it person. I willed myself to be strong, to hold back my own tears and to not choke.

I met Cassie for a dance lesson, I was worse than usual. More distracted than ever and unable to relax. After five attempts I couldn't get the steps and I was beginning to get frustrated, Removing Cassie's hands from my waist and shoulder I pushed her away.

Taking a gulp of water I whipped my face with the hand towel and sat on the floor. Cassie approached me slowly, unsure of my temper. She sat beside me, pulling her hair out of her face, she tied it up and sighed, letting her hands flop to her sides exasperatedly.

"Robbie what's wrong?" she asked.

"I broke up with my girlfriend" I said my voice placid, "Today. I'm not really sure how I feel about it."

Slapping her legs, she stood up. "Come on, let's raid the cellar. You could use a drink." She held out her hand and I took it, she pulled me back up to my feet.

"Cassie it's only one in the afternoon."

She smiled, "Maybe, but somewhere in the world it's nine o'clock in the evening."

Laughing at her logic I let her lead me into the cellar. She listened while we both drank half a bottle each of her expensive wine in the confindments of the dimly lit cellar. She absent-mindedly traced the outline of the glass with her forefinger as I spoke. Gulping down my drink she filled my glass once again.

She responded as she poured the wine, "Robbie it's perfectly natural for you to feel upset, it's going to take some time to get over her."

I nodded and took a large swing again, not really enjoying the taste of the red liquor but relishing in the sense of calm that was slowly flowing around my body.

Setting down my glass on the ground I stood up, "I'm going to go here; I promised Sean and Jess I would tell them what happened, thanks for the support and the wine. It really helped."

She hopped off the ledge to see me out, when we reach the elevator she pressed the button.

She said as we waited for the lift to arrive, "Look, my friend is having a party tonight in the bar at corner of this street. It's a big unveiling, he had it refurbished. I'll put your name on the guest list, Cassie's and Sean's too. Maybe it would be good to surround yourself with friends. You know, people who do appreciate you for who you are."

I smiled, "I'll think about it."

I gave her a hug goodbye and entered the lift. An hour like I was back at the loft where Jess and Sean on the sofa waiting for me, their heads shot to the door once they heard it open. I gave them both a small smile and they grimaced.

"So" Sean urged as I fell into the armchair, "What did you decide?"

Taking off my coat I flung it beside me, "I ended it."

Picking the letter out of my pocket I chucked it to Jess, "It's for you."

It landed beside her; she stared at it as if it was a stick of dynamite. Sean rolled his eyes and snatched the letter up.

"For Christ's sake Jess, it's not going to kill you." Lifting out the letter he began to read it.

"Dear Jess, firstly I would like to apologise for my appalling behaviour. I shouldn't have been so cruel when I didn't know you and I fear that I will never get the chance to tell you this in person. I honestly don't know what Robbie is going to tell me today and if he does end it with me can you please tell him that I'm sorry and that I will always love him. I hope that I will see you tonight so I can apologise in person that is if you are still a fan of mine.  
Regards, Caterina Valentine."

Sean finished reading, his eyes darting between Jess and I, he handed the letter over to her and she read it. Grabbing the envelope she tipped it over and the two passes fell into her hand. She stared at them guiltily. Shaking her head, she rushed out of the room and shut her bedroom door behind her. Sean made a move to follow her, then resisted. Jess returned with her bag and coat in hand.

"I completely forgot that I..." she trailed off, "I'm going for a walk."

"Want company?" Sean offered.

Shaking her head she waved at us as she left the loft. I had all of this excessive energy that I needed to get rid of, I turned to Sean.

"I need to do distract myself. Do you want to go to the gym or something?" I asked him.

He shook his head and picked up one of his books, flicking through it he settled on a page, "Jess and I already went jogging this morning."

I arched my brow, "You and her, I thought she was strictly a yoga woman."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "She said she wanted to jog today." Then he gruffed in annoyance, "She was better than me."

I grinned at Sean, the thought of him losing to Jess amusing me. They were both so competitive...

And blind.

Rising I excused myself and went into my bedroom. I stepped around the small room, spotting her blond wig on the floor. Sighing I lifted it up and lay on the bed, thinking of all the memories that this single artefact held. Her screaming when the car hurtled towards her, when we spent the day together at the beach, Tori's party, our first night together...

I threw it across the room and screamed into my pillow. I thought I knew what I wanted and now I was full of regret.

But there was no going back now.

Rising I looked around the room and her face stared back at me, I needed to cleanse my room of Cat.

Leaving my room I went down to the basement to the storage. Grabbing a box I returned back up to the loft and I got to work. I removed anything that remotely reminded me of Cat: the poster of her, the pictures and the wig. Looking around the room I realised how... bare it seemed without her. Storming into Jess's room I took her photo album that she had made of her month of college. Taking each photo I pinned it up on my wall. Determined to fill my room with new memories and faces.

Moving into the living area I grabbed the photo of us off of the bookcase, I hesitated and set it back down. I couldn't throw out that photo that was from our holiday together, it was the greatest time of my life.

But I still considered her a friend and one photo couldn't hurt. Closing the box over I brought it back down to the basement and locked it up. I bumped into Jess on my way back up to the loft.

She looked flush, "Oh Robbie. I was just going to get changed." She told me as she rushed up the staircase.

I chased after her, "You're going to the concert?"

She nodded, "Yeah I was going to give Sean my other pass, I said something to Cat and I regret it. I want to go and apologize." She bit her lip and avoided my glare.

My voice was low, intimidating, "What did you say?"

She reached the loft door and pulled it open, ignoring my question.

"Jess what did you say?" My tone rising.

She turned to face me, "I told her she didn't deserve you and I was wrong. I was wrong to tell you to break up with her."

I followed her into the loft, "Jess calm down. It's not your fault that we broke up."

"I know that but I still want to apologise and you should go. I know that she gave you that band that gives you all time access. You wear it all the time." She pointed at my left arm.

I looked down at the pink band with a "C" and a paw print on it, I had forgotten to take it off and put it in the box.

"I don't know if I can." I muttered, "That would be back-tracking, I would just be sending her mixed signals."

Jess looked to Sean for support, "Maybe it would be good, this is your last chance to see if you made a mistake. After that she is leaving New York and you won't know when she is coming back."

I looked down at the band on my arm, then at Jess who was staring at me hopefully. Then there was the party that Cassie had invited me too, she would be disappointed if I didn't show up.

"Fine." I answered breaking the tense silence, "I'll go to the concert."

Changing, we all headed for Cat's concert at Madison Square Gardens: her biggest concert yet. I can't believe I let Jess talk me into this, I tried several times to get off the subway and just get the return back to the loft. But the girl had a viper lock, she had pinned me down to the seat with her arm and eventually I gave up struggling. We reached the venue half an hour early, plenty of time for us to go backstage.

Jess was excited about the prospect of going behind stage while Sean seemed as usual uninterested by his surroundings, he really didn't care about taking part in a-lister activities, he would rather be in the crowd, blending in and having fun with everyone else. Jess flashed her pass and grinned as the securities guards let her through, I recongised one of them as Alex, the guard that opened the gate for Cat and I when we were hurtling towards it in that golf cart.

He beamed at me,"Hey Robbie, visiting your girlfriend?"

I flinched," Yeah, something like that." He winked at me and let me past. Walking down the narrow corridor we sought out Cat's dressing room. We located it at the end of the hall and Jess proceeded to knock on it, then I heard it. Her musical giggle, panicking I dodged behind a wall and urged Sean and Jess to follow.

Peering around the corner I saw her... with a boy. She was laughing with him, she peered out the door confused. Then she turned back to him and smiled, I knew that look, all too well. She was flirting with him. Leaning up she said something into his ear and kissed his cheek. Blushing he left, walking in the opposite direction. Pressing her fingers to her lips she laughed and shut the door.

Jess and Sean looked at me uncertainly, unsure how to react. I laughed bitterly, it didn't take her long to move on. It was really rich of her to be accusing me of cheating on her when she was cozying up to someone this entire time.

"I wasn't here." I said to Jess and Sean, "You didn't see me."

They nodded as I darted back down the narrow hall, hurrying so I wouldn't be seen. Using the fire escape I left the arena and flagged down a taxi. At least I could find solace in the fact that one good thing came from this: I got my closure.

Paying the driver I jumped out of the taxi and headed for the entrance. Letting me through I was greeted by the delighted screams of Cassie.

"Robbie you came!" she hugged me close.

"Yeah" I replied, "There is no where else I would rather be."

I was certain of it.

* * *

**Oh this couple! :') they are so complicated.**

**AND there is so much more drama to come. I have a fairly good idea of what is going to happen next!**  
**But tell me, what do you think is going to happen!  
I still haven't decided if I want Sean and Jess to happen, I kind of like their friend situation.**

**But anyway review!**  
**I love you, platonically of course :)**  
**Xoxox**


	10. The World Crumbles Around You

Cat POV

I had finally broken out; My tour was finally over and I was heading home. I sat in First Class, sipping my hot tea and watching the news. I had left straight after my final concert, desperate to get back to my home town.

It had been two weeks since I had last spoken to Robbie.

Jess and Robbie's other roommate had used the passes and came to my concert in New York. I was glad that they had put them to use, and that I had the chance to apologise to Jess in person, which she graciously accepted. However she seemed reserved when she spoke to me like she was holding back what she really wanted to say. Sean informed us that they were not staying for the concert only that they wanted to return something Robbie gave to them. Nodding they handed me over the pink band, Robbie's infinite backstage pass. I knew what that meant; this was his way of telling me that he was completely finished with me. That was my last link to him, he was setting me free. With a heavy heart I placed the band on my arm and forced a smile on my face, I didn't want them to know how broken I was.

They left after that and I went onstage. I felt like a dull amber, a flame that was flickering. It wasn't my best performance to say the least, I was off on my cues, missed the start of my most famous song and slipped. I laughed it off as Jason rushed over to help me. I really just wanted to stop and leave. I was too frazzled, my face flushed and my stomach churning. But I was dedicated to pleasing my fans so I powered through. I was relieved when I reached my last song, feeling faint I bowed and rushed offstage to my dressing room. Assuming that the sudden illness was due to me not eating enough I forced down some of the food that was left in my room for me.

Jason came to meet me after the show in my dressing room. I had changed out of my constricting corseted dress into some slacks and a loose-fitting t-shirt. Tying my hair back I put on my pumps. I just wanted to leave the city; it had brought me nothing but bad luck. He was kind, attempting to comfort me by hugging me, he told me that I still sounded amazing despite the mishap and once my fans had heard that I had broken up with Robbie they would understand. I appreciated having someone like Jason in my life at the moment, someone genuine and who would listen to me. But that was all I wanted right now, a friend. I had stupidly kissed his cheek before going onstage. It was a reflex; I was so used to kissing Robbie on the cheek when he was leaving in a moment of complete delusion I had assumed that this boy in my dressing room was him.

I now suspected that Jason wanted something more.

After that we left New York. I had never been happier to leave a city... But that didn't mean I wasn't sad about the boy that I was leaving behind. I then tried to distract myself by drowning myself in work. I did meet and greets when I got to the cities, I went out with the crew and I hung out with Jason. By that time Robbie had removed his relationship status on the Slap and it became worldwide news: Cabbie was no more. Some fans grieved for our relationship while others rejoiced, I tried to steer clear from all of the media attention and speculations surrounding why we broke up.

But that was when things got more complicated.

I had been spotted at a restaurant with Jason and everyone had instantly assumed that we were a couple. I spoke to my rep and she cleared at the matter but that didn't stop me worrying about it. I didn't want Robbie to see that, it would just make him hate me more. It was my jealously that tore us apart and if it looked like I had moved on so soon. Then there was never going to be a hope of us ever reconciling.

It was on the last night of the tour, when Jason and I were doing our pre-show ritual. It consisted of us drinking an energy drink as quickly as possible then dancing like maniacs to classic 90s songs. It was that night he kissed me. I blamed myself, I let the kiss last too long.

And I think I liked it.

I was certainly a different feeling from when I kissed Robbie, he applied more pressure and practically lifted me off my feet. It was a nice kiss but I didn't know if I actually felt something... or just wanted too.

Before I could be certain I pushed him off and asked him to leave. Every since then I had been dodging his calls and texts. I know that it is cruel and completely cowardly but I just don't know what to do. I never thought I would want anyway but Robbie and yet here I am, possibly crushing on my new guitarist.

The plane had landed and I looked out the window in joy, I was finally back where I belong. Stepping out into the cool evening breeze I breathed in the intoxicating LA air.

I dragged my suitcase through LAX airport, excited to get back to my own bed. Putting on my sunglasses I ignored the media who surrounded me, anticipating my return. I pushed passed them and ran into the comforting arms of Jade, who was faithfully waiting for me at the exit. Holding me loosely she released me and ushered me out to her car.

The car ride home was slightly tense; I didn't know what Jade was going to say to me, I was surprised that she had even wanted to pick me up. Robbie was her best friend and I had assumed that she would have sided with him. That was one of many messy aspects of friends in a relationship; when things go sour you have to pick sides.

Finally Jade broke the silence,"Have you spoken to Robbie since the break-up?"

I shook my head, "No, I haven't tried to contact him and he hasn't tried to contact me." I answered, fishing for more I continued, "Have you been speaking to him? How is he?"

She kept her eyes on the road but smiled slightly, "Yeah I have, he seems good. He loves Juilliard and he keeps going on about this one classmate in particular, Cassandra or something."

I kept my face neutral; I knew what she was doing. She wanted to see if I was really over Robbie; if I would feel jealous over a potential new girlfriend.

"Oh, well I suppose that's good." I replied nonchalantly.

Arriving at my house I punched in the number to the gate and it swung open. My mother had left for London four days ago. She had promised me that she would be here for my return but I added extra dates and she had already planned to see my father. I was slightly upset that she wasn't here, but I was glad that she made the effort with my father. They still loved each other... despite the difference. They could last being in different continents when Robbie and I couldn't last in different states. I guess that is what true love really is. Maybe what Robbie and I had wasn't real.

I had asked Jade to house-sit for me, someone had to look after Jamie after all. She was more than happy too, anything to get out of her horrible dorm room.

Opening the door I was greeted by the soft purr of my cat. Picking him up I hugged him tightly. Setting my keys down on the table I spotted the photo of Robbie and I. My stomach twisted as I stared at our smiling faces. Grabbing the frame, I carried it and Jamie into the kitchen and before I could give it a second thought I threw it into the bin.

Jade stayed with me that night, she knew how I hated sleeping in the house alone, I had never been able to last a night alone, not since the Brad incident. Normally I had Robbie, he would have talked to me on the phone until I fell asleep. But I guess that was just another change I would have to get used too.

Jade was considerate, even though she tried to hide it most of the time. Trying to please her I let her pick what were going to watch tonight, that was a huge mistake.

She ended up subjecting me to the worse horror movie imaginable. I screamed and cowered behind the pillow while she just laughed cynically. I think this was her revenge for me hurting her best friend. I was pale and felt sick by the end of that film, the sight of blood. Excusing myself I rushed into the kitchen to get a glass of water, gulping down the cool liquid, I tried to calm my stomach. It didn't work, running upstairs to my bathroom I was sick. Groaning and spitting I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I didn't look at all well. Opening my cupboard I retrieved my toothbrush and toothpaste, I needed to get the acidic taste out of my mouth. As I was brushing my teeth I noticed my unopened box of tampons. I stopped brushing abruptly, thinking intently. Grabbing my phone, I checked the calendar and I felt my stomach drop. My heart was in my throat as I yelled for Jade.

"Jade!" I screamed, "Jade get up here!"

I could hear her bounding up the staircase, she burst through the door.

Her voice was alarmed, "What? What is wrong."

"We need to go to the pharmacy."

She scoffed, "Is that all it is? so you have an upset stomach, just take some aspirin and go to bed."

I shook my head frantically, "No we need to go get something else."

She looked at my petrified expression and the box in my hand, "What?" her voice mirrored my expression.

I swallowed and finally said:

"A pregnancy test."

* * *

**YEP! A pregnancy scare... overdone but you've gotta love them ;)**

**The question is: Is she or isn't she?**  
**What did you all think? did you have any idea I was going to do that?**  
**REVIEW! **  
**LOVE YOU ALL!**  
**XOXOOX**


	11. Take Me Back To The Start

Cat POV

"This is a joke. Please tell me you are kidding."

Shaking my head, she followed me as I ran into my bedroom and grabbed my coat.

Pulling on the coat I caught Jade's reflection in the mirror, "We need to go now, before the store closes." I ordered her.

Rushing down the stairs I grabbed my keys. She followed me out of the house, demanding answers. Ignoring her I pulled the car door open and hopped up into the driver's seat. Putting the key in the ignition, I revved the car, indicating to Jade that I wanted her to join me. Eventually after her constant bickering, she rolled her eyes and joined me, sitting into the passenger seat; she put her feet on the dashboard. I pursed my lip, refusing to say anything; there was no need to make her angry. That would be like poking a sleeping bear.

Besides I was already frightened enough.

Jade sighed, trying to stay calm she asked, "Are you positive you might be?"

I nodded, "I'm late, 5 day. I don't know why I didn't notice sooner and I've felt ill recently." Turning left I pulled into the stream of traffic.

She bluntly asked, "Is it Robbie's?"

I almost slammed down on the breaks in shock, my cheeks flushed as I hotly replied, "Of course it is! I've only ever been with Robbie."

She raised her hands defensively, "Okay calm down. It's just there was a lot of attention between you and that Jason kid."

My grip tightened around the wheel, "No, he is only a friend."

We drove in silence after that, the force of this news pressing down on the both of us. I didn't understand Robbie and I were always so careful. I didn't even know if we used protection or not. I forgot to ask, too lost in the complete passion of the moment. I mentally scolded myself for my stupidity.

Arriving at the drug store I stopped the car and pulled my hood up. I put my sunglasses on and I leaned over to Jade.

I quickly said, "I need you to go in and get it for me."

She scowled at me, "What?" she hissed, "I don't want to be judged by the cashier!"

"Jade I can't go in!" I retorted, "What if the cashier recognises me?"

I held out the money for her, peering down at it, she sneered and snatched it out my hand. I watched inconspicuously from the car as Jade grabbed a test and boldly walked up to the cashier. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Jade handed him the money and seized the bag, storming out of the shop she returned the car. Glancing around the street I checked to ensure there was no paparazzi around. We drove back to my house, our eyes both darting down at the package in Jade hand.

The next half an hour would be hell.

Arriving back at the house we rushed in and I went straight into the bathroom. Spilling the contents of the box onto the counter I read the leaflet, although the procedure was pretty simplistic: urinate and wait.

Holding the stick in my hand I pulled the cap off. Hands quivering and heart racing, I took the test.

This was like an out of body experience. I felt as if l was really stuck behind a glass pane watching myself. I was banging on the glass trying to tell this Cat to stop, this was a mistake.

It wasn't going to be positive. It couldn't be positive.

Putting the cap back on, I unlocked the door and let Jade enter. She looked at the stick that I had set on the counter, "How long do we have to wait?"

Putting the lid of the toilet down, I sat on it, "four minutes."

She sat on the floor beside me and wordlessly took my hand.

So now we wait.

Robbie POV

"Cheers!" I exclaimed as I clinked glasses with the people from my course. Over the past two weeks we had to take part in group activities and it gave me a chance to branch out and meet the rest of the people in my year. Cassie in an act of kindness had invited them too one of her huge soirées at her father's club.

We were celebrating passing our first class exam of the year and that I wasn't worst dancer in the class. Cassie had organised a glow party, where everyone had to come in white clothing that, over the course of the night would be splattered with glowing neon paint. Jess had an invisible pen in the loft from previous parties and had insisted on drawing on my arm. Only now when I stood under the UV light did I realise that she had drawn a manly unicorn tattoo.

She knows me so well.

Telling my classmates that I would find them later I went in search of my close friends, I found them at the bar.

Jess was being her usual self, meaning that she did not know her limits. She had managed to drag Sean out of the loft and they were having, yet again another argument. Rolling my eyes at the pair I watched as they ranted back and forth at each other, Jess's arms flailing wildly. I chucked to myself as Jess slammed her hand down on the bar and order. Moments later the bar was lined with shots. Striding up behind them I but my arms around the both of them.

"Hey guy, what are you fighting about now?" I asked.

Jess laughed, "Well you aren't going to believe this but Sean thinks... that I am a light weight. So I am going to show him that I can handle my liquor."

Catching his eye we exchanged knowing looks.

Sean argued, "Jess that's not what I said, I told you to pace yourself and you clearly aren't listening."

Yes, Jess clearly wasn't listening to Sean's wise words. She knocked back five shots and whipped her mouth with a napkin. Satisfied she turned around and smugly curtsied at Sean.

"Don't tell me what to do." She screeched at him, "You're not my boyfriend Sean; you don't have to take care of me. Christ just have fun for once!"

With that she walked away, her blond locks bouncing as she strode away onto the dance floor where she screamed and hugged one of her friends. Sean shot her a sour glance and turned back to the bar. He ordered us both a beer. Handing me mine, I watched as he chugged it down and ordered another two shots.

Shocked I shouted, "What are you doing?"

"What Jess said." He replied before taking a shot, "I'm having fun."

I followed Sean as he stalked off into the crowd of dancer, before I could catch up to him I felt someone pounce on me.

"Robbie!" she cheered, "Come to the stage with me!"

Cassie's curly-hair was tied out of her face and she had drawn two lines on her face: war paint. Grabbing my arm we wove through the crowd and up to the stage where the drums where. They were loaded with paint so when you banged them it shot up all over your clothes. Beating the drums rhythmically Cassie squealed as the paint slapped her in the face and on her arm. Retaliating she whacked it back and yellow paint splattered on my arm.

I gazed around at the large group of people on the dance floor, trying to locate Jess and Sean so I could bring them up here also, that's when I noticed trouble. Jess had started an argument with Penelope Crystal, a girl who she openly despised; she had mentioned her before, something about a past boyfriend that she stole from her. I found it safe to assume that Penelope reciprocated the hatred.

Excusing myself, I ran to my friend's aid. By the time I reached her, it had already blown up into a whole cat fight: nail scratching, hair pulling and stamping on feet with stilettos. Grabbing Jess' waist I easily pulled her away from Penelope who tried to regain composure as Jess' tried to break free.

She fixed her hair and smirked at Jess, "I'll see you around Cambridge." She said acidicly.

The circle that had formed around was breaking apart as Penelope turned away. She walked straight up to Sean who was staring at Jess with a look of drunken confusion. Jess squirmed to get out my grasp. I held on tightly, fearing that she would spring on her again and get kicked out. But Penelope knew what she was doing; she knew how to get to Jess.

She made a move on Sean.

Jess and I witnessed it, our eyes wide and mouths agape as she glared at Jess then pressed herself up against Sean and kissed him. Sean reciprocated, putting his hand on the small of her back and around her neck.

Without realising it I let Jess go, but she didn't try to stop it.

"I don't feel well. I'm going home." She told me, her voice flat. She went to leave and I grabbed her hand.

I dragged her out of the entrance; even though I wanted to stay I wasn't going to let her go home alone. Not when she was intoxicated and vulnerable. I didn't ask Jess about her feelings for Sean, she would tell me when she was ready. Arriving back at the loft I made her some tea and brought it into her room we silently drank it together. She thanked me and put her head down on the pillow. Leaving her I bid her goodnight and went into my bedroom. I tried to call Jade but she didn't pick up, disappointingly I tried all of the guys and there was not one answer.

I missed them.

Hesitantly I scrolled through my contacts, knowing who I really wanted to call. I paused at her name. One click, that's all it would take to hear her voice. Maybe it was the alcohol surging my actions but I pressed it. I considered hanging up, it wasn't too late.

You are weak Robbie Shapiro, you always knew you would you return.

It was a dead-end anyway. Like everyone else in Hollywood, she didn't want to speak to me.

Throwing the phone down, I got into bed. I was about to turn the light off when Jess scrambled into my room and got under the covers. She threw her head onto the pillow.

Confused I asked, "Jess, why are you here?"

"Sean has a guest." she murmured into the pillow.

Nodding I turned off the light, "You can stay here tonight."

Wrapping herself in the covers she mumbled, "You're a good friend Robbie Shapiro."

"Yeah I know." I muttered as I fell into a deep sleep.

Cat POV

"It's time." Jade stated.

The timer that I had set was going off, it mirrored the absolute terror I was feeling at this moment. Jade helped me to my feet. I looked to Jade and she nodded. Taking a shaky breath I picked up the stick, I choked back a scream at the sight of the two bars.

Two bars.

I placed a hand on my stomach, "Jade, I'm pregnant. What am I going to do?"

Jade brought her hand to her mouth, "Fuck. Cat, this is really bad."

For a normal teenage girl I could imagine how devastating this news could be, but for someone like me this was a million times more destructive. I was in the public eye all the time, only five short months ago I was worried that photos of me drinking and partying would be leaked and ruin my career. Now I have to worry about the world finding out about my pregnancy. Fathered by my now ex-boyfriend.

Everything was spiraling out of control.

What would they say? That I was promoting unsafe sex at a young age, I was careless and stupid?

It wouldn't be a lie.

There was a living being inside me, growing as each day passed. Something that was half of me and half of Robbie. While that was a beautiful thought, I knew It would destroy us further.

I wouldn't be able to sing anymore, no more tours, no more recordings. I thought about my mother, who could only follow her dream a few years ago. Her twenties dedicated to caring for me. Everything stops when you become a mother.

As for Robbie, he was in New York studying for his dream career. I had already jeopardized his life and now this was threatening to do it once again. I couldn't expect him to run back to me, to give up his place in Julliard.

I collapsed onto the floor, weeping in despair. Jade was by my side, she placed a hand on my arm and I placed my head on her shoulder.

"You have to tell Robbie, he won't let you go through this alone." She said confidently and while I knew that she was right, I still shook my head.

"He never has to know."

Jade voice was assertive, "If you don't tell him I will."

"He doesn't need to know because there isn't going to be a baby."

"Cat are you saying—"

I threw the test into the waste bin. "Yeah I am."

I wasn't keeping my baby.

* * *

**:o Oh Drama, I hope I didn't disappoint you Jmags!**

**Read/Review.**

**Yes I have established a one sided Jess/Sean relationship and I know that everyone has different views on pregnancy storylines. You either love them or hate them and I really did consider her not being pregnant. I even wrote it but then erased it.  
**

**I just think the lovely thing about this is that it is now open to so many options. **

**But in the end I wanted Cat to at least consider an abortion, the question is will she actually do through with it.**

**I apologise if my writing style is "slow" although i'm not sure what that means :P**

**I love honest opinions so do not be afraid to tell me what you think.**  
**Love xoxo**


	12. I'm Out Of Love

Cat POV

Jade brought me downstairs and sat me on an armchair, once again I had the lost the ability to move, shock had turned me into a statue. Grabbing a blanket she wrapped it around me and she tucked me in tightly. She gave me a small smile and turned the television on. Leaving the room she went into the kitchen to get me some tea, the crisis drink. My mother always said that a good cup of tea could solve any problem.

Well it could not solve this.

I stared at the television, not really paying attention to what I was watching, until I heard the wail of a baby. I stared at the mother on the screen, holding the small bundle in her arms. Cooing down at her child as it wrapped its small fingers around her thumb. It gurgled contently as the mother smiled at it adoringly, as if her baby was the most interesting creation she has ever seen. It made my eyes well up as I watched the baby. Jade returned and saw the television show. Cursing under her breath she handed me the warm drink and switched the channel over, to one of music videos. It made me more upset as I thought of my endangered career. She cursed again, louder this time and turned the television off.

"How can this happen?" I asked myself again for the millionth time, no one had this much bad luck.

I hadn't even realized I had said it allowed before Jade replied, "You have to tell Robbie."

I took a sip of the tea, Jade was not going to let this go. She was adamant that my decision was wrong.

I shook my head and set the mug down, "No I'm not. I already told you, he is better not knowing. He would only try to stop me."

Jade sat on the chair opposite me and demanded, "Cat you can't be serious? You've had a shock you can't make a decision that detrimental so quickly. That is so selfish."

"No Jade it's not selfish." I replied defensively, "Can't you see I am doing him a favor. He doesn't want to see me again and I have put him through so much, he doesn't deserve to be dragged away from Juilliard for this. I won't let that happen."

I brushed her off and added, "This is only a hiccup."

She looked positively disgusted, "A hiccup. You are calling your baby a hiccup."

"Yes Robbie deserve better than me and this baby. He needs to forget about us." I said caustically, my face matching my hair color.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again, finally understanding.

"You're still in love with him."

I laughed at her bitterly, "Of course I still do! I will always love Robbie. But this is for the best, all I have done is drag him down from the moment met him."

Jade took a gulp of her coffee then slammed in down on the table, she shook her head sadly; "You have no clue how wrong you are."

I avoided her penetrating stare, she lowered her voice, "Cat please reconsider, I won't tell Robbie. Not if you promise me you won't kill your baby until you are certain it's what you want."

My eyes darted to Jade, they narrowed and my cheeks flushed further in annoyance, "It's not murder!" I spat out completely appalled at her, "I'm not killing a baby."

Jade's nostrils flared in anger as she spat out, "Come on Cat, you don't think baby doesn't have a heartbeat? That it hasn't already made a connection to you? For once in your life you need to stop thinking about yourself and think about how this will impact on everyone else."

She rose to leave, stalking out of the room she paused as she reached the door, "Robbie will never forgive you if you abort his baby and don't tell him."

Flinging the blanket off of myself I ran over to Jade, I grabbed her arms desperately, "Jade please don't tell Robbie. You can't say to anyone."

She shook her head, "I can't keep a secret this huge. He's my best friend and he wouldn't forgive me if I didn't tell him."

Looking into my distressed, watering brown eyes she hesitated. Shrugging herself out of my grasp she heavily sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Look I'll give you a week to do the right thing. If not I'm telling him." I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was serious.

We went our separate ways after that, each of us going into our separate bedrooms. I climbed into my bed, Jamie was already there curled up in a small bundle of fur. Purring softly he stretched when he saw me and lay by my side. I scratched his belly: my original baby.

I lay in the dark, left only with my thoughts, thinking over my options and anyway that I looked at it, they each ended with Robbie being told.

Could I raise a child, when I am practically one myself. I definitely do not have the mental ability to raise a child. Mentally I am a five-year old. But my mother had me when she was young and I turned out okay, well apart from me making the same mistake as her. I hated thinking like that I was a mistake and so was my baby.

It was sad but true.

Could I have the baby and then give it up for adoption? Would I be able to handle the emotional stress of carrying my own flesh and blood around inside me for nine months? My baby would respond to me, know my voice, kick from inside me and recognize me as its mother. But as soon as I give birth, it is physically separated from me. To be handed to a stranger. Emotionally, I will always wonder what my baby would be like. Would he/she have Robbie's hair and my eyes. I would never know.

It wouldn't work anyway; I couldn't hide from the paparazzi. They could sense gossip. They would see that I was pregnant and then that child would read through articles that their real mother was a stupid 18-year-old.

And then there was telling everyone if I kept the baby, how ashamed my mother would be of me and how livid my father would be. He would be after Robbie's blood. Then there was Robbie's parents, how would they react? Would they blame me, resent me because I had already put him through so much stress this year?

But Robbie was loving and generous, he had nothing but kindness and warmth in his heart. I knew he would care for me and look after me, but I don't want him to feel like he has to. I'm like one of those deranged girlfriends: get me pregnant and you are bound to me forever.

He doesn't want to be with me, no matter how much I want to be with him. I don't want to shackle him to me because of a baby. That wouldn't be fair.

He would convince me to keep the baby and while I knew in my heart that he had to be told, I couldn't let him do that.

I had to break my promise.

Robbie POV

Rubbing my eyes I glanced over at the clock, two in the afternoon! I had overslept. Even worse I had completely wasted the day, luckily I didn't have any classes today. Jess had stayed with me the whole night and was currently wrapped around me, every time I tried to move she only gripped harder. She was using me as if I was an over-sized teddy bear. Giving up I finally decided to wake her up.

"Jess" I whispered softly, "Please get off me."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled lazily, before her focus kicked in then she became alert. Recognizing my room and bed she yelped and tumbled out of it. Leaning over the side of the bed she shot straight up and wrapped the sheets around her bare legs.

"Why am I here?" she hissed, "Oh my god, we didn't.."

Smirking I replied, "No you wanted to but I wasn't having it."

She glared at me and snorted,"Really?"

I shook my head, "No you were just drunk and you came in here too sleep. Don't worry I kept my hands to myself."

Sighing in relief she wrapped the sheets around herself and moved to the door, "I'm going to change, then we'll go out for lunch. My treat." She smiled warmly at me, showing off her glittering teeth. I couldn't help but reciprocate, it was contagious.

Opening the door, she gasped and slammed it shut again. Pressed up against the door, her eyes wide and alert.

"What is Penelope doing here?" She hissed, the sheets slipped from her legs and she shuffled to pick them back up. I grimaced hoping that I wouldn't have to tell her.

"Sean and her hooked up."

I watched her reaction, she rolled her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face, "Stupid bitch. Trust her to do that with one of my friends."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she kept her voice low, "Well they can't see me leave your bedroom like this. They'll assume we are friends with benefits or something."

"I guess we'll have to wait." I replied, huffing I flopped back onto my pillow.

We lay in bed for half an hour, just talking. I liked spending time with just Jess, she was funny and cute with her bitchy remarks about Penelope. I was hoping she would mention what happened last night with Penelope and how she had left when she saw Sean, the arguments they had before it all kicked off. But she didn't.

Suddenly she shot up in the bed and I jumped back in shock.

"I know how we can get out of here." she said quickly.

Jumping out of bed she rummaged for a shirt. I watched intrigued as she folded my shirt as if it was origami and styled it like a dress, it was a little short on her tanned legs. But she pulled it off. She smiled down at her handy work and chucked me over a change of clothes.

"I'll turn around and you get changed." she said, she blushed at my exposed stomach as she turned around.

After changing quickly, I grabbed my keys, wallet and phone and turned to Jess. She was already at the window and was opening it. I stared at her, completely agog. Was she going to jump from 3 flights up. Watching in horror she slipped out of the window, I waited for the impact but then... she stood up. I felt like slapping myself for my ignorance, of course she was on the fire escape. We quietly sneaked down the fire escape, ensuring that we didn't peek into our neighbor's apartments. Reaching the bottom Jess held out her hands as I jumped off the small ledge.

"You need to give me a piggy back to a shop." she said, "I have no shoes."

I looked down at her bare feet and laughed, she looked insane. Turning around I let her get on my back. I held onto her legs and she looped her arms around my neck as went in search of the closest shop to us. Reaching the shop I watched as Jess picked out some boot heels and tights. I had to pay for her considering she could not get her purse. She thanked me and went into the changing room.

Spotting a pale pink dress with frills I became suddenly nostalgic, Memories of shopping with Cat swarmed my thoughts. I remembered how excited she was at all of the dresses and how beautiful she looked when she stepped out of the changing room. I remembered knowing that in that single moment; there was something special about that girl and I was not wrong. I felt a pang of sadness at the memory, of what once was.

Luckily Jess rescued me from those depressing thoughts, she shot the curtain open and stepped out, looking better in black tights and boots. She picked off my shades off of my head and grinned as she stuck them over her eyes. We spent the afternoon walking around Brooklyn, stopping at one of favorite diners for food. Being low on cash we shared a drink and a plate of fries. The waitress commented on how adorable we looked and we both bashfully replied at the same time that we weren't dating. She arched a brow as she left, mumbling "you wait." under here breath.

Returning to loft we were relieved to see that Penelope was no where to be seen. Sharing glances we both greeted Sean, Jess somewhat reluctantly and sat down in the living area. Sean was doing the usual, reading on the sofa. He waved a hand at us in acknowledgement. We sat there watching television in silence until Jess' attire caught his attention.

"Are you wearing one of Robbie's shirts?" he asked.

We mentally scolded ourselves, why did Sean have to be so perceptive?

"I have no clean clothes." she casually replied, "Anyway were is your little dance partner?" she bit back.

He closed his book over, I sat up in my chair. You know your in for it when Sean stops reading.

"She's gone home to change. I'm taking her out for a date." he checked his watch and grinned,"In fact, I should go and get changed." He stalked past Jess and I and stormed into his bedroom.

Jess looked flustered, not knowing how to reply. Instead she screamed into a pillow and threw it at Sean's door.

"You don't know who you are getting mixed up with!" she shouted at him, sadly it landed on deaf ears.

The next week continued like that, the tension between Sean and Jess amplifying as every day passed. Their relationship was like a piece of string under pressure, it was only a matter of time until it snapped. Penelope was a constant presence in the loft. Using up all the hot water, eating all of our food. Deleting all of our saved shows. Ruining our nights out. Jess was not at all happy, she couldn't make Sean notice how rude Penelope was to her. He was brainwashed, oblivious to her lies because all that he could see was a pretty, innocent face.

I had witnessed it, firstly when Penelope kissed Sean and then once again in the flat. Penelope in an act of revenge had started small, hiding her possessions, fawning over Sean in front of her. Then they got dark and I mean like Jade West dark. One day when we were all out of the loft she had replaced Jess' shampoo with blue hair dye. She came out of the bathroom later that day screaming, her hair now a light blue color. I tried to calm her as she looked in the mirror at her patchy dye. I took her straight into New York, she said that she needed to go to her expert hairdressers. Arriving at the high class salon, I was whisked into a chair and they got to work on me. I tried to protest but they trimmed my curly locks while I waited on Jess' dye.

Finally finished she stood up and shook her hair out. Half of her hair had been cut off, it was now just touching her shoulders. But what surprised me the most was the rich blue color of her hair. She smiled at me coyly then hugged her stylist, joyously complimenting his work. I was glad that she was pleased.

I then understood, she didn't want Penelope to think that she was winning, she was going to embrace her new hair color. Returning back to the loft, I reveled in Penelope's face, she was not expecting to see Jess ecstatic about her blue hair. Sean raised an eyebrow at the new hair, Penelope on the other hand excused herself to the bathroom, probably to ring her friends about how her plan failed. Jess smiled smugly at her until she shut the bathroom door. As soon as she heard the lock she seized the opportunity to warn Sean.

"Look at what she did! She changed my shampoo and my hair went blue. I had to go to the hairdressers to get it fixed!" she exclaimed, she was expecting Sean to side with her, to instantly back her.

He didn't, he scoffed at her. I was completely shocked at this response, he was going to dismiss Jess over a girl he barely knew anything about.

"I know that you are only doing this for attention. Penelope told me what you did to her. Trying to steal her boyfriend." He regarded her with contempt, "That's sick Jess."

I had to hold Jess back, I knew how hot-headed she was and at this moment, she was only seeing red.

"She did that to me! You're such a fucking moron for believing her!" she screeched at him.

The string had broken, the relationship in tatters. We could all feel it, the final divide of the roommates. Jess broke free from me and shot out the loft. I stared at Sean, completely shocked.

This was Sean, the level-headed roommate, the one who always calculated his responses. He had complete snapped. Realizing his mistake he stepped forward to follow Jess but I blocked his path.

"You've done enough." I coldly stated, "Sean I like you, I do. But that was uncalled for."

I followed Jess, she had moved quickly. By the time that I had reached her she was entering the subway station. But at least she was easier to spot with her new blue hair. I could have guessed that she would be heading for the trains anyway. She always runs to New York when she is upset. Racing down the staircase I just made the train she was on, slipping in through the closing doors I pushed past passengers in search of her. I found her in the next cart sitting alone and crying. I sat down beside her and held her hand.

I attempted to make her laugh to cheer her up. It only made her cry further. I ended up telling her the only story that I knew would calm her down. The story of when I woke up from my coma. She was fascinated by this story, being a medical student she admired how strong willed I was. This story always reminded me of Cat, I mean how could it not. I thought about seeing her when I woke up and kissing her once again. How it must have been horrible for her because I was so gross and hadn't brushed my teeth in weeks, but she had kissed me back with so much force anyway. How she taught me how to sing, how she rolled me out of the hospital into all of those paparazzi. At my graduation, her smiling face when I got my diploma, on holidays when we went wave jumping how she giggled in delight when the sea water sprayed her in the face.

Any thought that I had could connect me back to her.

Over the past month I had felt rather lonely. Even in crowds, when I was with friends, in the greatest city ever I felt isolated. I feel empty, like a part of my identity was missing. I knew the reason but I kept denying it. So I distracted myself, I drowned myself in work and other people problems. That is why I was so determined to look after Jess, I can face any problem but my own.

Walking up the steps of the subway, Jess insisted that we stop at her house. There she changed and stole makeup from her mother's closest. Jess was not one for dealing with problems either, however she liked to drown herself in drink rather than work. Leaving her house we went to one of her friend's hotel. I never questioned Jess' connections anymore because there was no point, they were just endless. Going over to the bar, she rang her friend and we sat down on a leather sofa with a small oak table. Moments later the bartender came over with a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses. Jess thanked the bartender and poured out the drinks.

As we sipped the drinks a female receptionist came over with two key cards, Jess grinned and thanked her as she turned around and left. I smirked at Jess, shaking my head in amazement as she winked at me.

"Now we don't have to go back to that loft." she held out her glass and I clinked it.

As the night passed on we were joined by Cassie, Jacob and Amy and everything was going well. Jess seemed happier, surrounded by single friends who could all agree with everything she said. The mood was instantly killed when Sean and Penelope entered the bar. Out of all the destinations in New York they chose here. Was it just to mess with Jess?

I gave Sean a sour glance and he spotted us. He gave me a pitiiful look and he turned to leave, but Penelope grabbed his arm. She mumbled something to him and he nodded. They sat at the bar where Penelope made sure to laugh very loudly at everything Sean said. Jess tried to hold her ground, but it was too much for her. Not being able to take it anymore, she grabbed her purse, apologized to everyone and left. I watched her leave and turned back to the guys.

They all sighed and shared worried glances, "She is taking this really badly." Jacob said.

They all nodded and I got off of the sofa, "I have to go after her, I'm sorry."

They understood and bid me goodbye. For the second time this night I chased after her. She had given me one of the key cards so I located the room. I entered when she was zipping down her dress. Her eyes where glistening once again and her voice was thick. Noticing me she held onto her dress and I closed the door.

Her lip quivered.

"Robbie, I'm just so lonely and lost." Jess choked out.

"I know"

What happened next was completely unexpected. Jess let her dress fall to ground and we both moved forward meeting in the middle. She kissed me, gripping my neck she deepened it and it all became heated very quickly. We were all over each other, my head was fuzzy from the alcohol. I was aware what I was doing. Aware that this was Jess, my friend, my roommate. But I didn't stop it and she didn't either. Our clothes abandoned on the floor we spent the night trying to compensate for our loneliness. Trying to find solace in each other.

For all of the wrong reasons.

The next morning I woke up with the ramification of my actions, she was there beside me, snoring lightly. Running my hands through my hair I sat up in the bed.

I had slept with Jess.

Panicking I jumped out of bed and started to dress. Pulling on my clothes I picked up my phones. I checked the time. Half 8 I was going to be late for Juilliard classes. Scribbling a note I left the hotel room and ran down to the lobby. I kept running, running away from the problems I kept creating for myself. I was such an idiot. I had only made things worse, that had solved nothing.

Rounding the corner I had almost made it to class, I had no books or anything. But I'm sure that Cassie could share with me, it was only theory today after all. Reaching the doors I stopped to catch my breath. Putting my hands on my knees I knelt over and took deep breaths. Oblivious to the figure beside me.

"Shapiro." It said.

Shocked my breathing hitched. I knew that voice.

Standing up I was facing my past. She was causally leaning against the Juilliard building, with striking blue eyes and raven green-streaked hair. In her boots, a dark green skirt and a black top she smiled at me.

My appearance caught her by surprise, "You look different." she noted.

"Jade" I muttered, completely taken aback. Why the hell was she in New York?

"What, how?" I stammered unable to string a sentence together.

Then in an un-Jade like manner she gave me a hug. Before I could even hug her back, she released me quickly and got straight down to business.

"Right I didn't come here for a catch-up. I need you to come home." she stated.

I rolled my eyes at her very conscious of the time I was wasting, "Jade I can't come home, I have class. I need to go, here." I handed her my keys, "Take these the address is on one of the key rings." I replied hastily.

I turned to open the door, "It's about Cat." she called out.

That made me stop. Holding the door open I turned my head to her.

"Is she okay?" I asked, instantly I was concerned.

She bit her lip and shook her head, "No she not. I'm worried about her. Robbie she's behaving recklessly."

That was all I needed to hear. Letting the doors of Juilliard close I lead Jade to the nearest subway. To pack for my trip back to LA.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for my two day break!**

**So much drama! What were Robbie and Jess thinking!  
Bet you all never thought I would have done that! :P  
What did you all think?  
Robbie's triumphant return to LA at the expense of Juilliard?! that will definitely cause problems.  
And he ditched Jess?! without speaking to her and now he is leaving the country... Messy, Messy.**

**Review!  
Love you!  
Xoxoxxo**


	13. I'm Coming Home

Robbie POV

I pushed the loft door open and Jade followed me into the small space. On the subway over I had pressed her, tried to get her to tell me what was wrong with Cat that was so urgent. She kept insisting that she couldn't tell me, that she didn't want to tell me. It needed to be from her. This left me confused; I couldn't fathom what would be so bad that she needed me to fly home. Had she injured herself, was she in danger? Regardless of the reason I knew that I needed to return to LA even if it meant missing classes. Cat was there for me when I was the hospital, she never left my side. So now I need to be there for her.

Setting down my keys Jade and I went into my room where I started to pack my bags. We didn't speak so intent on bringing everything that I needed. There was so much I wanted to tell Jade, about my break-up with Cat, how I was still unsure if I made the right decision. I especially wanted to tell her about Jess, how I had slept with my closest friend in New York.

The more that I thought about, the worse it seemed. I was a complete hypocrite; I broke up with Cat because she wouldn't trust that I only saw Jess as a friend and that I would never get together with her. But I did and now I didn't know what this meant for our relationship. It was a mistake and I think she knew that too, I was rebounding off Cat and she was upset about Sean's rejection. But I was wrong to leave that hotel room without speaking to her, I knew that now. The only problem was now I couldn't go back, I can't undo it and worse I am leaving the city now and I don't know how long I'll be gone for.

I'm an awful friend.

I hope she got the note that I left her, explaining how I had to go to class and that I was sorry, that we would talk later.

Slinging the backpack over my shoulder I grabbed my passport and left the room. Walking into the loft we both spotted Sean and Penelope on the sofa. Jade cleared her throat then smirked at Sean who had just jumped from Penelope, his cheeks rosy with embarrassment. Sitting back up she tugged her top, then using her forefinger she wiped away her excess lipstick. Batting her eyelashes she smiled at Jade and I.

"Hey Robbie, how's Jess?" She asked, she glanced at Jade and sneered, "Is this your new girlfriend?"

She looked at Jade up and down, judging her appearance. I smiled to myself, she had no idea who she was dealing with, if she thought that she was biggest bitch in New York, she was mistaken because Jade West had just arrived.

Jade smirked and sat in between Penelope and Sean, "That's so cute, isn't it Robbie. This little girl thinks she is intimidating."

She turned on the television to the horror channel and settled down, "Hey Robbie, do you have scissors that I could hold while I watch this? They wouldn't let me take mine on the flight over."

I handed them over to her and stifled laughter at Sean and Penelope's expression as Jade slowly opened and closed the scissors, she trailed her finger along the rim, "It's a bit blunt." She said sadly.

Seeing Jade in the flesh had made me realize how much I had missed my best friend, I missed her quirks and how she didn't give a shit about what people thought about her, especially girls that she took an instant dislike too. I made us some lunch and we ate it quickly, Jade had bought me a ticket home that was fairly expensive because it was last-minute. She expected to be fully reimbursed, so waiting on her was a start.

While we were eating the loft door opened and Jess came in she was looking down at her phone and wearing the same clothes from last night. I felt all of oxygen in my lungs leave my system as I stared at the situation before me. I thought I wouldn't have to face her until I got back, have time to know what to say to here. Even worse she had entered the room with Sean and Penelope, who both hated her and me and Jade, the guy who had slept with her and left her alone to meet up with his scary best friend.

Jess smiled awkwardly at me, said a fleeting hello to Jade and went straight into her bedroom. The awkward exchange did not go unnoticed by Jade.

"So that's Jess, what's the matter with her?" Jade inquired.

Penelope snorted, "You mean what's not wrong with her. She's a complete bitch; don't worry honey she's like that with everyone."

Jade didn't say anything but I could see her grip tighten around the scissors. I pulled them out of her hands and mouthed "no" at her. She slumped in her chair and mumbled, "I would love to cut that long brown ponytail and wear it as a sash."

"I'm going to go check on Jess." I murmured, "Please don't kill Penelope while I'm away."

She eyes flitted to the blade in my hands, "I make no promises." she said under her breath as I walked towards Jess' room.

Opening the door I entered the largest bedroom in the house that was an explosion of pinks and purples. Her room was pristine, everything was in place. On the wall was her cork board where she had tacked on photos and reminders. I noticed that there was a space on the board, on her table there was a cut up photo of her and Sean. Jess was nowhere to be seen in her room, but I knew where she would be. Walking over to the open window I stepped out onto the fire escape where she was sitting on the black metal ledge, her legs dangling over the edge. Bringing the cigarette in her hand to her mouth, she took a long drag then exhaled, eyes closed as she sighed contently.

"You smoke!" I exclaimed, shocked by this revelation.

Caught by surprise she jumped slightly, noticing it was me she avoided my gaze, "Yeah only when I'm stressed though." Stamping out the remainder of the cigarette she flicked the bud out of her hand and it floated three stories to the ground.

The tension between us was as expected, it was horrible. As if this loft did not experience enough drama. But I was determined to not lose Jess as a friend. The only problem was we didn't know how to act around each other anymore. There were many shy glances at each other as Jess continued to chain smoke.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her.

She stared over the ledge towards the park that we lived close to, in the far distance you could see the skyscrapers that defined New York.

"It's a good place to think." She stated, "Plus it's refreshing to get away from the happy couple."

"Jess, we really need to talk about last night." I finally admitted, taking a seat beside her she shifted her body away from me.

Her head bob up and down, "Relationships are funny aren't they. I mean they completely change who you are as a person. To please her Sean has become a complete ass and Cat became neurotic when she thought you were cheating on her. Either way it always ends badly for us, they did this to us and that pushed us to into each other."

She placed her head in her hands, "It shouldn't have happened. Robbie I'm so sorry I threw myself at you. I'm so embarrassed."

I sighed in relief; thank god we were on the same page. I don't know what I would have done if she had of told me that felt something.

"Don't blame yourself, I could have stopped it if I had wanted to and I didn't. We were drunk, it meant nothing."

Jess lip quivered as she stated, "We are so fucked up Robbie."

Wrapping my arm around I pulled her into me, "I know Jess."

We sat like that for a while, Jess wasn't crying but she was obviously upset. I ran my hand up and down her arm to comfort her. Wordlessly, she held out the box of cigarettes for me and I took one, curious to know what they would taste like. Jess laughed as I fumbled to light it then, coughed as I inhaled. She began teaching me the proper way to hold a cigarette and to inhale. The first time the toxic air entered my system I didn't understand how anyone could like this. I made me want to gag. But the more I breathed it in the more I realized that it was somewhat relaxing. I watched the smoke that I blew out, how at first it was a thick grey cloud, but then when it mixed with the fresh air it became lighter and more separated, if only my problems where that easily fixed. Finishing the cigarette I stamped it out.

"So the girl in our kitchen, is that your friend from home?" Jess asked.

"Yeah she came to get me. I'm leaving town for a few days." I told her I felt her stiffen but I continued, "I have to go home, something is wrong with Cat."

Her face was alarmed, "You're leaving me with the gruesome twosome."

I laughed at the nickname she had given, "What was it you said to me when you took me to Juilliard on my first day?"

She sighed and muttered, "I am not going to let the other snobby kids push me around."

"Exactly, you are stronger than this Jess. You'll be fine." I said reassuringly.

Putting my feet firmly on the steps I used the rails to pull myself up. Jess got up too and wrapped her arms around me; I hugged her back, relieved that it wasn't awkward between us anymore. Letting her go I gave her one last wave before jumping through her open window and darting back into main room. Jade had her feet propped up on the dining table and was browsing on my laptop.

"Finally." She said exasperatedly, "Our flights running on time we need to go now."

Jumping into a taxi we sped over to JFK, I couldn't help but feel excited to go home. I'd get to go and visit my father, catch up with him and I would get to see Max and Rex. He will be ecstatic that I am home before Thanksgiving. I can't wait to see his little shocked face. Also I get to hang out with Jade and they guy, if Beck was home from Yale. We could do all the things we used to do, food at Nozu's, beach days, those really cheesy karaoke nights we go to. But mostly I was excited to see her, to find out what was wrong with her and try to make it better. I couldn't lie to myself any longer about this:

I miss her.

Cat POV

I couldn't stop looking at my reflection in the mirror. I was convinced that I looked different, even though it had only been a month now, there was the prominent bump. It's not that it looked bad, I could have just had a big lunch but I was now starting to panic. My appointment was later today and I have done extensive research on it. You could still abort a baby at a month and a half, there was certainly more risks as it gets older so the sooner the better. That sounds like an awful thing to say. I was wearing a floral dress today that floated down my stomach to conceal the bump; I had no partner to take me today. No one knew that I had an appointment today and Jade was the only person who knew that I was even pregnant at all and she was against the idea.

I was signing a death sentence by doing this behind her back, I am certain that she will never speak to me again. Inhaling deeply I went downstairs to get something to eat, my appetite has sky rocketed and I find myself constantly craving something sweet. Slamming some pop tarts down into the toaster I made some green tea while I waited, I bobbed the teabag up down, completely absorbed in watching the water change colour.

I was wrestling with my conscience; there was still time to tell Robbie, I could just call him now, bluntly inform him that he got me pregnant and that I was taking care of it. I forced that thought away, this is for the best him not knowing.

Grabbing my purse I threw on one of my coats and headed for the door, I had to leave now before I chickened out. It was at that moment that the doorbell chimed. Groaning I slammed down the staircase to see who it was, I didn't have time to socialize. Pulling the door open I felt like a cold wind had slapped me in the face.

He was standing before me, small suitcase in hand. The last person that I wanted to see at this moment and yet he was still the one person that I yearned for the most. He looked slightly nervous, unsure of why he was here. He smiled at me as I took a step back in shock.

"Hey. Can I come in?" he asked politely.

I was completely lost for words.

He's home.

* * *

**Sorry!  
Okay I know it's been a while, but I have been rather busy with work, school, going to see one direction in concert (still fan-girling over it) and getting results… I am happy to inform you all that I PASSED! Them all! So I didn't sacrifice any grades to write my last story which is such a relief.  
Also it's my birthday! Finally hit the big 1-8!  
So my birthday wish is that you leave me a wee review!**

**Also should Robbie tell Jade and/or Cat about Jess?**

**and should she keep the baby?**

**Love you all!**

**xoxoxo**


	14. Be My Baby

Cat POV

Heart racing at the sight of him, I felt my stomach flop. Panicking I attempted to slam the door in his face. He couldn't be here, not today and not at this time. He was expecting this response, slamming his foot down he jammed it in the door. I cursed at his new strength, the old Robbie would have been easier to overpower. Forcing the door open my arms caved and I stumbled back. He was in the threshold. Darting away from him I strode into the living and curled myself up on the couch. Switching on the television I turned straight over to the cartoons, I avoided Robbie's pensive stare as he followed me into the room and sat at the opposite edge of the sofa.

I could sense that he was studying me, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I couldn't give anything away, I had to remain calm. I tried to ignore that Robbie could easily read me, he always knew when I was nervous. His eyes flicked to the television and his lips curled at the edges slightly.

"Why are you watching cartoons?" he asked.

Not taking my eyes off of the television I mumbled a response, "I want to feel like a child again."

Robbie frowned at this, his eyes narrowing in confusion. He sighed and leaned towards me, "Look Cat, I didn't come all the way to Los Angeles to make small talk with you. Please tell me what's wrong."

I could feel the tears in my eyes; my throat ached from holding back the sobs that were threatening to break free. So I did what I always did when I was upset, I held out my arms. Robbie instantly knew what I wanted. Pulling me over he placed me on his lap. I buried my face into his shirt and began to sob. His calming nature was now a reflex, he was so used to me being over-emotional that he knew that I liked to have me back rubbed in soothing circles. At least my sobs gave me time to think about what I was going to say. I cursed Jade; I should have sensed that she would go to Robbie. She was fiercely loyal to those that she loved and I was a fool to think otherwise.

I needed him to leave me, he was better off without me anyway. Jumping up off the couch, he was caught off-guard and I seized the opportunity and lashed out on him.

"You shouldn't have come back!" I yelled, "Stop confusing me, I thought you wanted space."

His face changed in that second from one of concern to confusion. I told myself that was the response that I wanted, but I couldn't deny that it hurt me when Robbie was mad at me. I hated hurting him.

"I came back for you!" he retaliated, "I still care about you Cat. Just tell me, maybe I can help."

I looked away from, I knew that I needed him to get angrier with me, I needed that push.

"Don't you understand?" I asked him, "I don't want your help Robbie. Just go back to New York."

With that Robbie gave me a cold stare and stormed out the room, I thought he had left the house but I heard the bathroom door slam. I slumped onto the chair and placed my head in my hands. He was just so stubborn; of course he won't leave until I tell him something. Picking up my phone I knew that I needed to leave now if I was going to make my appointment. I needed Robbie out of my house. Glancing up at the television I saw another ad for children's formula. These ads had haunted me, images of children appearing everywhere I go, instinctively I placed my hand on my stomach and cried harder as I watched the ad.

One hour, it would all be over in one hour.

I hadn't noticed that he was behind me, watching, intently taking in the scene before him. He was perceptive, he understood. I was always careless, foolish, childish; naïve... the list is endless. He set the old test down on the coffee table, the positive test that I had idiotically not disposed of. I had left it in plain view in my bathroom waste bin. He eyes flicked from the test to the hand on my stomach.

"Cat, is this yours?" he whispered.

I stared at horror at the test, and then back up at Robbie's face, I stammered, my mouth uselessly opening and closing. Finally I nodded, he sank to his knees beside my chair.

He clasped my hand, I could feel him shaking, his voice wavered as he asked, "Is it mine?"

I felt uncontrollably warm like my skin was on fire. I tried to fan myself with my hand, my stomach was growling, Robbie placed a hand on my stomach and I tensed completely. Pulling away from him, I placed my arms out to warn him to keep his distance.

"Yes" I finally admitted, "It's your baby."

Robbie POV

How do you react when your ex-girlfriend tells you she is pregnant?

I still can't answer that, my head is too full of mixed thoughts.

In that single moment time stopped, I felt like I was falling, plummeting towards whatever lurked beneath and had no control over myself and I had no idea what I would find at the bottom.

I knew I was shocked but was I happy, nervous, upset... I couldn't tell.

It all made sense now, why Jade wouldn't tell me what was wrong with Cat. I had lost the able to form a sentence, Cat was crying again. She was more emotional than normal, probably pregnancy hormones... pregnancy. She was going to have a baby.

"How long have you known?" I tried to channel my anger, to suppress it.

Cat couldn't look me in the eye and I could read her easily, she looked guilty. She had known for a while now and she had told Jade and not me. My best friend of all people. I knew I should be calm, that Cat did not need this stress but at that moment I couldn't understand how someone could be so selfish. How could she keep a secret like that from me?

So Cat did what she did best; she squealed and started to run. She was small and fast and I didn't make it in time, when I had reached her she had barricaded herself in the bathroom, effectively concealing herself from any confrontation that she had to face. Leaning against the door I rested my head against it. I was sick of this, Cat and I had a routine that we would constantly replay over and over. We would never learn from our mistakes and we would never face them.

So I decided in that moment that I wasn't going to leave her, I would sit outside this bathroom even if it took all night.

I did have to give Cat props, she knew how to stand her ground. I sat there for a hour before she emerged, considering my options.

I thought about New York, how much I had grown as a person there. I loved it, I loved the person that city had made me. I thought about my friends there how I would have to leave them. Jess would be stuck in that loft with Sean and Penelope... and there was Juilliard, classes with Cassie, her teaching me how to dance, the teachers that I respected and yearned to learn from. A baby meant that I would need to stay with Cat maybe not romantically but supporting her and the child. I had integrity, I would never desert her with a child because I know what that feels like to go without a father figure.

Sitting there I began to understand Cat's thinking: while it was completely flawed and immature, which in all honesty should come as no surprise to me because this is Cat we are talking about, it kind of made sense. She was scared and alone. Not only that but she was in the limelight, It's a wonder they didn't already know about it. She would be branded a teenage mother for life and I knew how much Cat's image meant to her, it was one of the reasons we had such problems at the beginning of our relationship.

Finally she opened the door and I rose to meet her, when I looked into her watery brown eyes I knew no words where needed. I opened my arms and she crashed into them.

"I missed my appointment." She wailed, she was gulping for breath, "Robbie I don't know what to do I'm so lost and I was so alone and... You weren't coming back."

Those words made me think of another girl, Jess. Her broken face when we were in the hotel room, that night when we...

No, I had to stop thinking about that, we agreed that it was a mistake and it was best that it remained a secret.

At least for now anyway.

Softening my voice I asked, "What made you think I wasn't coming back?"

Using her palm she viciously wiped away her tears, she scoffed at me, "Oh please Robbie. You know what I mean, New York is your home now. Sure you'd be back from time to time to visit your family but where will that leave me."

She was becoming overwhelmed, her emotions getting the better of her. I tried to calm her, but there was no stopping Cat when she began ranting.

"And anyway," she continued, "What I was suppose to do? Just call you all casually after two weeks of no contact and be like, 'Oh by the way, I'm pregnant.'? I'm not going to say I was wrong about keeping this a secret, I did it for you Robbie. I want you to stay in New York and get your degree and become an actor, I don't want to hold you back.. not like I always have."

Her words shocked me to the core.

"I'm not ready for a baby."

I knew she was right, even if it pained me to think it. We were barely out of high school and we had no life experiences and Cat is blissfully unaware of responsibility, that is why she has a manager. She is terrible at planning events, she wouldn't be able to juggle a career and a baby. She is too dedicated to her music.

I brought her into the kitchen and made her some hot chocolate with the small marshmallows that she loves so much, she smiled at the drink as I handed it to her, mumbling, "You remembered the amount of marshmallows I like."

I smiled slightly, "Of course I do. I've made you enough cups to know how many you take."

While Cat was happy with her hot chocolate, I was in need of a much stronger drink. Gulping down the hard liquor I relished in the burning after-taste as it ran down my throat.

"So when you said appointment, did you actually mean," I hesitated, "abortion."

She nodded grimly, "I think it's for the best."

I wasn't going to lie to myself, I was hurt. Hurt that she thought she couldn't tell me and even more that she had planned to get rid of my child without consulting me. But Cat was fragile, she has always been fragile, you need to know how to handle her and right now, she was going to crack.

Placing my hand over her small, frail one. I forced myself to smile, "Look it's been a long day. I'll take you up to bed and we can talk more in the morning."

Her doe-eyes watered once again as I intertwined our hands and guided her up the staircase. She kept a hand over her stomach and I couldn't help but glance down at it every so often. It still didn't feel real; there was a baby, alive and growing inside of her.

It's fate still undetermined.

Cat changed into her favourite onesie and grabbed her purple giraffe and Jamie who was waiting for her faithfully. I tucked her in and promised to remain with her until she feel asleep. It was uncanny how much she resembled a child... too young at heart to be a mother.

Finally she drifted off, her hand still clamped tightly around mine, it took me some time to free my hand but eventually she turned over set me free. My natural reflexes took over me, I leant down and kissed her hair, like I had done so many times before. I lurched backwards, hoping she didn't feel it. I left the room hastily after that and sought refuge in the living room.

Switching on the television I turned on the news and (go figure) I was on the news yet again.

_Mr. Shapiro was spotted leaving the airport with a friend, where he made a beeline for his ex- girlfriend Cat Valentine's house. Does this mean the couple will be reconciling? _

Angrily I switched over. I was exhausted, I hated seeing myself on the news. I couldn't come back to help a friend without the media instantly thinking that I was here to win Cat back. I called Jade, demanding her to come over to Cat's right now.

I experienced the most horrifying dream that night.

I saw my reflection in a mirror, I looked older somehow. I was wearing a suit and I was walking towards a car that I could in no way afford. (another indication it was a dream.) I arrived at my destination, a picturesque cottage with a thatched roof, small pond, blossoming garden... the works. Somehow I knew that I lived here. Before I could reach it, the front door opened and a blur of brown zoomed out the door. She ran up to me and clutched on to my leg.

Picking her up I spun her in my arms and she giggled melodiously when I placed her on her feet I finally got a chance to look at her. She was young, maybe five. She wore a mischievous grin and had warm brown eyes with speckles of honey in them. With curly black hair, a skinny frame and stylish child-sized glasses, I felt myself go rigid when I realized: she resembled Cat and I, a perfect mixture of the both of us.

I woke with a start, Jade was sitting in the chair opposite me. Her pale eyes studying me.

I yelped in shocked, "Don't do that." I hissed, "That is so creepy."

She smiled and in the low light I swear she looked like one of the villains from her beloved horror movies.

"She told you then."

I sneered, "No I found the test you both tactfully disposed of."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Cat, she is such an idiot."

"How could you not have told me?" I questioned her, "I'm suppose to be your best friend Jade."

Her eyes narrowed and I instantly regretted saying that, I shouldn't have tried to pass the blame, especially onto someone as terrifying as Jade West.

"Don't you dare Shapiro." she warned, "Who was the one who talk her into waiting, who was the one who flew all the way to fucking New York to get you."

I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes, warding away sleep, "Look I'm sorry. It's just been... a lot to take in."

She nodded slightly and tentatively asked, "So what are you going to do?"

I shrugged and slumped back on the sofa, "What can I do? She doesn't want to have the baby and I'm not going to force her to keep it. It's her body after all."

"Listen Robbie, you need to properly speak to her. I don't even think she went to the doctor about it... She was afraid your father would be there."

"But then how did she make an appointment?"

"Exactly" she murmured, "Look when you speak tomorrow, if she is adamant about getting the abortion, then you should be the one to take her."

Jade rose off of the chair and made her way towards the door," Jade wait!" I called after her, "What makes you think she will change her mind?"

Jade smirked and she turned to face me, "Oh Robbie," she said in that patronizing tone that I hated," Isn't it obvious?"

I shook my head.

"Because you came back for her."

* * *

**Hello I'm back! :)**

**First: I would never abandon something that I have only done half of! So if I am taking some time to write something it's not because I'm bored of the story it's because I'm trying to figure out what I want to happen. Or I just haven't the found the time :) But I will always update!**

**Secondly: whoever reviewed with make chapter 13 you idiot:**

**1) Calling me an idiot (even though I'm aware you were not trying to be rude) will not make me write any faster... also this is chapter 14 so that made me smile :)**  
**(I'm sorry it took me a week!)**

**Also isn't Jade kind of like a figment of Robbie's imagination... She always seems to show up when he needs guidance. :L**

**Anyway, next chapter is the decider!**  
**Baby or no baby?**

**So review! (Especially you guest reviewer!)**

**Love you**

**xoxox**


	15. Say Goodbye and Go

Robbie POV

Why was life so complicated?

Just when you think you have found your ground, everything starts to crumble around you. I ask you know to find me one person who has never had a problem, one that they didn't know the answer to. If at this moment you are thinking that you have never had a problem, stop lying to yourself. Fate will catch up with you eventually.

I sat in Cat's kitchen waiting for her to wake up, after the events of last night I felt quite awkward, too awkward to go and wake her myself. Even though I knew it was ridiculous, I had been in this house so many times before, knew everything about it and yet I didn't want to touch anything. I didn't really belong here anymore.

So instead I busied myself with school work, I started my papers and did some reading. After half an hour of forcing myself to get through one chapter of tedious facts about theaters my VidCall sounded, grinning I accepted the call and was greeted with a sullen looking Jess... not a good sign. She looked rough, her hair was greasy and pulled out of her face in a messy bun, her eyes were red and she was crushing a tissue in her hand. I tried to smile... But I was slightly peeved, I was an agony aunt to too many women.

"What wrong?" I asked her trying not to sound exasperated.

She loudly blew her nose, "You need to come back, I can't stand it!" she exclaimed.

"Jess," I tried to reason with her, "I've been gone for two days. I can't come back yet, Cat's... Well, she's sick. I Honestly I don't know when I'll be back."

She whined desperately, "You don't understand, I can't stay here. They are always around, laughing and acting all in love. It is completely sickening Robbie..." she stammered, "I'm thinking about going home."

Okay, now I knew things were serious, Jess promised herself that she would no longer depend on her parents, "But you can't! You cannot let her win Jess!"

She hesitated, "Well maybe I'll just go home for a few days."

"Don't be drastic." I interjected, "I need you there too."

She was about to respond then faltered looking past her laptop, "I have to go, I'm going to pack. Come home soon."

She screen went black and Jess was gone.

I felt weighed down, like I was being crushed under my responsibilities. I hated my fatal flaw: loyalty. I desperately wanted to go to Jess, to fly back to New York to help her get past this but then I remembered Cat and not only her, but my family, that baby. They were my priority. I needed to move around, to clear my thoughts.

I found myself aimlessly wandering around Cat's house, Opening the door into her home studio, I crept in. I sat at the sound system and pressed a few of the buttons, curious to see how the machine worked. Music came blasting out of the speakers and I cursed loudly in surprise. Locating the switch I turned it off hoping that I hadn't woken Cat up. Moving away from the demon sound system I picked up on of her guitars and began to strum. Yes I know it's one of many talents that I kept hidden but I had always loved the sound of an acoustic guitar, it was so soothing. I began to sing one of my original songs. I had never really mentioned to anyone that I liked to write, I knew they weren't that good anyway.

Moving over to the piano I played, "Vienna" by Billy Joel (a personal favourite of mine.) I hadn't noticed that Cat had entered the room until I had she took a seat beside me, her face was pure white but she was smiling ever so slightly.

"I didn't know you could play."

"Yeah" I replied, "I don't like to boast about it."

Cat began to sing along and for one perfect moment I felt like I had been thrown back in time. It was summer and she was writing songs for her new album while I listened in the background. There was no college, no New York, no distance and no baby... Just us together.

But life doesn't work like that; you cannot go back, only forward.

I finished the song, the last note lingering before fading in the silence. Cat and I smiled awkwardly at each other. Finally Cat broke the silence.

"I rescheduled my appointment." she mumbled.

I noticed that she couldn't meet my eyes while I responded, "Are you certain this is what you want. You know I would provide for you, I would look after you and our baby. I could always quit college and go back-"

"No" Cat whispered, a rogue tear cascading down her cheek, "Don't be silly, If you leave now you will not be able to go back."

"But Cat I-"

"I have given it a lot of thought and Robbie remember I was the result of a teenage pregnancy and while I know that my mother loves me... I wasn't exactly plan."

"Cat, don't talk about yourself like that." I pleaded.

She held up her hand, "Please let me finish. Robbie you and I are not emotionally or chronologically ready to have a baby and I know I held my mother back from following her dream. Why do you think she left me with Anna? I don't want to burden you with this, you have to become an actor and I want to continue making music. Please understand. This is what I want." she said this with so much determination that for the first time, I believed her.

The afternoon was a blur after that, getting changed, getting ready to do the unspeakable. But I was tired of fighting the losing battle and I could see Cat and I mean really see her, behind the wall she thinks she has built up. She is depressed and this baby is partly the cause. Cat tried to leave by herself but I insisted I would take her, there was no way in hell I would let her go to this clinic by herself. I needed to make sure she would be safe and she needed someone to look after her. I also couldn't help but notice that she was sporting her blonde wig and blue contacts, of course she was afraid that someone at the clinic would spot her.

We drove around for a while, taking detours to make sure that we weren't being followed, it would be detrimental if Cat and I were seen going into this clinic. We didn't speak to each other, too lost in our own thoughts. Cat was nervous she kept twisting the brochure in her hand, the one about abortion. I hadn't even researched it and I didn't want to, I still couldn't believe I was here.

We arrived, hurrying into the clinic Cat signed in while I waited behind her, the receptionist glanced from me to her and tutted under her breath which I thought was pretty hypocritical, judging Cat and I by our age when she was the one who worked here. We both took a seat on the stiff plastic chairs and waited, I looked around at the other patients and I noticed the similarities between them. Most of them were teenagers and they looked terrified, some where accompanied by mothers or friends, while others had no one. This sent a jolt of pain through me, imagine going through this alone, to have no one to turn too.

Wordless I slipped my hand into Cat's. She looked down at it but didn't comment. It was for both our benefit, I needed her to know that I was here with her but that I was also frightened. Her name was called and she began to shake, one hand on her stomach she rose and disconnected herself from me, she gave me one last pitiful look before she followed the nurse into the small room.

Placing my head in my hands I closed my eyes, trying to block out all negative thoughts. But I saw her once again, the little girl from my dream, with her radiant smile and bouncy, thick black curls. I apologized to her, I begged for her forgiveness that she would never have a chance to live, that I would never get to hold her or teach her how to walk or take her small hand in mine on her first day of school. But I wanted her to know that I loved her, even if I had never met her she had made a huge impact on my life, one that I would carry with me for the rest of my days. The world just wasn't ready for her yet. She had taught me that every moment of life is precious and her sacrifice will not be in vain. I had to promise her that much.

This vision was so real, she smiled at me sadly and mumbled, "I forgive you." then she turned and walked away from me, I watched her as she skipped into the distance until she was no longer in sight.

My little girl was gone.

Someone gently shook me awake, Cat looked pale and weak as she dabbed at my face, "You've been crying."

I hadn't even realized that I was crying in my sleep, taking her hand I helped her out into the car and opened the back door of her range rover where we had placed a pillow and some blankets. She clambered in and wrapped herself up. I anxiously watched her in the mirror, checking to make sure she wasn't sick as I drove. She was silently crying and I thought we wee going to drive in silence until she muttered.

"I wonder what it would have been like."

This baby would always be our biggest "what if". My throat ached from trying to remain strong, to not seem weak for wanting to burst into a fit of tears.

"It would have been a girl." I managed to choke out, "and she would have been beautiful."

"How can you be so sure?"

I didn't reply to her because I didn't know how I knew the answer. I could just feel it.

"Robbie, you're not angry at me are you?" she quietly asked.

I paused.

"No." I finally admitted, "I'm just sad Cat, sad for what could have been."

* * *

**:( Poor Robbie and Cat.**

**Must say this chapter made me feel quite sad and I am sorry for all of those who wanted Robbie and Cat to have the baby but if I'm honest, I never really intended for them to keep it and if I made you feel upset with Robbie's vision or if I made you feel anything at all, I like to think that I wrote a good chapter!**

**And I am asking you please don't desert my story if you didn't like this outcome :(**

** Originally she was never going to tell Robbie but I changed that because that is just so heartless.**

**I have just read too many stories like that and I wanted mine to be a little bit different and I know that abortion is a sticky subject because people have very strong opinions on it and by writing this I am not saying that I condone it, I'm just showing a view that some people may have on it.**

**BUT...  
I promise that my story will get much happier.**

**Robbie will be staying in LA for some time!**

**Tell me what you would like to see happen next!  
and please review!  
Love you all!**

**xoxoxo**


	16. Brick by Brick

Cat POV

I ached all over; my stomach was at war with the rest of my body. I couldn't believe it, how quick the procedure was, one second I was pregnant then I was put to sleep and when I awoke that was it. I thought I would feel different, relieved maybe even happy but instead I felt hallow and disgusting. Robbie had carried me up to bed that night with a hot water bottle for my stomach. I was restless; I tossed in bed I was so angry at myself, I couldn't stop picturing in my head Robbie holding a baby then handing it to me and I smiled down at it and it smiled back. I had never looked happier. I woke up screaming and crying, Robbie burst into the room and was by my side. I couldn't stop myself the shakes, I kept repeating that I was sorry, even though it was pointless. Robbie calmed me as he rocked my back and forth. I hadn't realized it at the time but he was crying too, he was just more subtle than I was crippled with doubt that had scared itself on my heart and I knew it would remain there forever: had I made the right decision?

I had to remind myself that it was over, that even if I wanted to I couldn't change it and I only had myself to blame. I thought of Robbie's words, he wasn't mad at me but there was this mutual pain that was felt between us, a secret that we would never be able to tell no one of. We almost had a baby.

Robbie was my anchor, he always had been. If he was judging me he didn't once show it, he had spent the whole night waiting on me, even when I protested he tried to make me feel better. We avoided all television shows with children or babies so he let me watch animations with animals in them and he didn't once complain. He stayed with me that night, he lay beside me but neither of us slept. We just remained there in the dark, hand in hand, looking up at the ceiling without uttering a word to each other.

The next morning I got up out of bed and stormed into my studio. I needed to be productive. I ended up sitting at the piano for three hours straight penning a new song, one of remorse and pain. I don't need to tell you who it is about or dedicated to, that much should be obvious. It wasn't my usual style at all; I was normal an upbeat, pop princess but this song reflected my mood. I thumped my head against the piano. I was a fool to think that this would have been easy, that I could have bounced back from this in a heartbeat.

Robbie looked worse than I did red eyes and a hoarse voice. Following him into the kitchen I was greeted by the familiar glare of Jade West, I wasn't ready to speak to her; her words were usually sharper than a machete.

We both ate together, while Jade studied us with her pale blue eyes and I couldn't help but feel like I was on exhibition. I had always wondered if Jade was born with supernatural powers, she could read people's moods and thoughts so easily. Robbie eyes locked with mine and I froze, there was a tension that lingered between us. I wondered how long Robbie was going to stay with me, he wasn't my boyfriend anymore and I'm not even if he saw me as a friend anymore. He had no obligation to remain with me, although I secretly hoped he would.

I felt a stabbing pain in my side and I doubled over, Robbie's eyes flared with concern and in a matter of seconds he was at my side, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I still feel sore." I gasped as another wave of pain attacked my side.

Jade snorted indignantly, "Yeah aborting a baby does that to the system."

"Jade!" Robbie hissed, "manners."

She shrugged defensively, "I'm sorry but I'm not going to skirt around the subject, you both need to talk about it before you can let it go."

I gritted my teeth, Jade was right I deserved this pain. Robbie looked anxiously between the pair of us, he cleared his throat and turned to me.

"Look I have to go and visit my father so I called Jade to look after you." He mumbled, "I know it's not ideal but she promised she would behave. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

I didn't like the idea of Robbie leaving me and especially with Jade but I nodded and quietly replied, "I'll just pretend I'm asleep all day."

Robbie nodded and turned to Jade, "car keys."

Groaning she reluctantly chucked them at him, "Don't scratch my baby."

I winced at that word and Robbie noticed. He frowned at Jade, "I heard that." She smiled back at him; I couldn't help but notice that she was feeling particularly vicious today. I heard the front door slam and I knew I was on my own: ready to face the beast.

Too say Jade is opinionated is an understatement, she followed me around the house all day making her feelings clear. Finally she got what I wanted and I snapped.

"Fine Jade, what do you want me to say?!" I screeched at her, "I made a mistake, one that I will have to live with for the rest of my life. But hey that's me, I constantly make mistakes and it's no surprise considering I was one myself!"

I collapsed onto the sofa and began to sob; Jade sighed and flopped beside me, "I'm sorry."

I gulped, Jade West never apologizes, I suppose that's how you can tell she is being sincere, "You just—I. I don't know how to be nice in situations like this. I wanted to know if you regretted it. I honestly thought Robbie would talk you out of it."

"You got your answer then." I bit back.

Jade raised her hand as if to pat me but then retreated, "Okay look. You have to stop crying, stop beating yourself up about it, Robbie doesn't blame you. If he had of wanted to keep the baby he would have told you so and at least you can find solace in the fact that you told him, you didn't shut him out and he is here with you now."

"I know a part of him hates me." I wailed, "I've disappointed him."

Jade shook her head, "Robbie could never hate you, he cares for you too much. Don't forget Cat, he's made mistake too."

I sniffed loudly as I asked, "What do you mean?"

She stumbled on her words, afraid she had divulged too much, "It doesn't matter. You're young, Robbie too. You can bounce back from this. You just need time."

Despite my sadness I laughed, "Why do you talk like you aren't the same age as us?"

She just smirked, "Go to bed Cat, I'll send Robbie up to you when he comes back."

Robbie woke me several hours later, he looked tired but he still managed to smile. He held out his hand and I accepted and he led me out in the back garden over to the small flower bed. It was a beautiful evening; the sky looked like an exquisite watercolor, with purples, pinks and blues mixing together. At the edge of the bed sat a potted plant with the single most tantalizing purple flower I had ever seen. I looked to Robbie for an answer.

"I thought maybe we could plant it in memory." Robbie stated.

My eyes watered, only Robbie could take something like this and make it beautiful.

"That's a wonderful idea, like reincarnation." I agreed.

So together we grabbed the small shovels and dug a hole and together we placed the flower in, where it would bloom every year.

"We should plant one every year." Robbie stated, "I never want to forget her and each flower will remind us of why we did this, so we could make something of ourselves."

Robbie linked his hand in mine and we stood there staring at the small flower, I smiled to myself at the thought of every year we would plant a flower, it meant that Robbie would be in my life forever and it gave me a small glimmer of hope, that maybe… just maybe, he still felt something for me.

Robbie POV

Four days after my impromptu trip back to Los Angeles I had managed to contact Juilliard and tell them of my circumstances. They were somewhat understanding and they allowed me another week from school, they said that I was just lucky that it fell under revision and reading week. I realized that I would have to perfect my exams and dance steps. Cat was improving as the days passed, she had moments where I would see a flash of sadness or she would say something that would remind her but apart from that she tried to remain positive.

She was back in the studio, writing and recording which made her happy but she insisted that the song she had written about the baby was put on her next album, her manager wasn't sure it was the right sound but when Cat played it for her, she understood. That song was so powerful and heartfelt it literally gave you chills. Cat had written it in such a way that each verse had a lot of double meanings, if you didn't know the truth behind the lyrics you may have thought she was talking about a dead grandparent, or a lost friend or lover. Abby was so moved by that song, she left the room to make a urgent call. Cat was very pleased with herself and I was thankful that she had the gift the music that she could use as an outlet for her suffering.

I on the other hand was coping as best I could, intent on keeping my promise. I began to practice my dance routines in Cat's unused dining room, pulling the table and chairs to the side made it the ideal dance studio. I was now practicing my tap-dance routine that was a complete nightmare, I kept making mistakes. I needed Cassie's help.

"Hey Robbie!" I heard Cat before I saw her, she came bounding into the room, a petite ball of energy, "You'll never guess…" she drifted off when she saw my tap-shoes. Blushing I stepped away from her in embarrassment.

"Wait right here!" she exclaimed.

Moments later she returned complete with tap-shoes, "I didn't know that you knew how to tap-dance! Dance with me" she exclaimed as she switched the music back to the start. She placed me in front of her and she started to tap-dance, giggling with delight as she did so. She started off simple, "Now you" she shouted.

Knowing that Cat would never back down I copied her moves and was surprised when I didn't make a mistake, she got more advanced and I copied. I was so glad to see this Cat again, she was smiling again and it wasn't that forced one that she used the past four days. Instead it was her wide, dazzling smile. She seemed to have this glow about her now; her whole body was rejuvenated while she danced with me. The song ended and I spun Cat out, she laughed her breathy heavy from the quick moves.

"That's the most fun I've had in days."

I chucked her over a bottle of water that I had brought in with me and she took a large gulp. Turning the music off I asked her, "So what did you want to tell me before you got distracted?"

Her eyes popped once again, "Oh yes!" she cried, "Abby returned a call from the The LAwards! They want me to perform! Isn't that great?"

I nodded in awe; Cat had actually done it, she had really made it now. She was getting to perform at the most anticipated award ceremony of the year.

"That's great" I replied earnestly, "But aren't the award shows like two days from now?"

She grinned excitedly, "Yes so I have to spend all of tomorrow rehearsing and Abby wants me to perform the song I wrote and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go as my plus one?"

"It wouldn't be like a date or anything" she added.

"Sure" I said before I could stop myself, "Sounds like fun."

Cat grinned widened and she bounced up and down, "Thank you, thank you!" she hugged my tightly, "I have to go and call my mother! Make sure you rent a tux."

I couldn't help but smile at Cat as she raced out of the room and I realized that I had severely underestimated her, that maybe she wasn't as broken as I had initially feared. She was slowly healing, piece by piece.

**Wonder what Jade was talking about when she mentioned mistakes? ;) She's a crafty one who knows and sees all! **

**See I turned it around sad at the start happier at the end!  
Review and tell me what you want to see happen!  
Love!**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	17. One in a Million

Robbie POV

"Robbie, Robbie, Robbie!"

The child screeching in my ear was endearing at first but now he was becoming a right pain, typical Max. I decided to come and visit them today while Cat was rehearsing for the show tomorrow; she said I could swing by later if I wanted. He had definitely changed since summer; he was taller now and he had this aura of confidence about him now. I felt a twinge of annoyance when he opened the door and spotted me, it made me feel upset. I didn't want to miss Max growing up. But then again... if it consisted of him telling me everything that happened to him in the past two months in grave detail, then maybe a break once in a while wouldn't be too bad.

He was raving about Cat; he was so excited that we were talking once again. Max was so upset when he heard that we had broken up because he thought that it meant that he would never her again but knowing Max he is determined to never let that happen. He told me about the time he visited Cat when she got back from her tour and they spent the day together. Somehow I wasn't surprised that Cat and Max had spent time together, in her head they were the same age. I loved how Max talked about Cat, his eyes shone whenever he said her name. He thought she was about the greatest person ever and I knew he had a crush on her, it was quite cute really.

Then I spotted an old friend, grinning widely I picked him up, "Hey man!" I exclaimed.

"Don't talk to me traitor." Rex caustically replied. He was bitter that I got to go to the big city and he didn't. Shrugging I passed him to Max and he placed him over his hand.

Max pouted and scolded him, "Rex don't be so mean to Robbie!"

"Yeah Rex don't be mean to Robbie."

Turning around I saw Jade leaning on the door frame, she stuck her tongue out at me and I smiled, "You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah let's get this torture over with." She replied grimly.

I laughed at her, "You Jade West are the only girl in the world who hates shopping."

Never send Jade West to do a woman's job, she was as useful as a sack of potatoes. I had to drag her into every single suit shops in search of the right tux. I just didn't understand they all looked the same to the both of us. But apparently their was a certain style needed for the LAwards. I still couldn't believe it, I was going to the hottest award ceremony in Hollywood. Finally after listening to Jade complaining profusely and trying on about 20 different shades of grey tuxedos, we just gave in and bought one, what did it matter anyway. No one was going to be paying attention to me; I was just going to be on the sidelines watching Cat perform.

Jade was making me nervous as we walked to Nozu's for lunch. She kept looking at her phone and then back at me like she was planning something. Being my best friend I knew when she was holding back something and she was looking particularly pleased with herself today, which could only mean one thing: she knew something juicy.

"I've a surprise for you." a chill swept over my body. What horrible plan was she going to subject me to? She spotted my look of terror and grinned, "No for once it's a good surprise."

Opening the door to Nozu's she walked straight over to a booth already occupied by two males, they looked over at me and grinned. André and Beck spotted me and jumped out of the booth. Grinning like a maniac, I strode over to the booth and hugged them both.

The HA gang was back together.

We spent the afternoon catching up, André was busy making music, and he had an album on the way that we all promised to purchase. It appears that his rejection from university was the best thing that ever happened to him. While Beck was enjoying life at Yale, he exuberantly talked about the nightlife, insisting that we all come down to visit him so he can show us around. He also mumbled something about meeting a girl in his class. I nervously glanced over at Jade, her face tightened. She didn't say anything; instead she gripped my thigh and clamped her hand down. She was applying so much pressure that I thought I was going to black out. Oddly enough I was proud of though because at least she was trying to be a better person even if her rage issues were still prominent.

"Karaoke's free" Jade noted, grabbing my arm she pulled me up to the machine. I would have protested but I knew that Jade needed to get away from Beck. I peered around anxiously at all of the faces and cameras pointed in my direction as Jade went over to the screen and pushed a few buttons before returning over to me and handing me a mic. The music blared out and I shot Jade a scathing look, the girl was just so conniving.

You see most people here knew that I used to date Cat Valentine so naturally they all began to jeer and laugh when her song, "Me2You" blasted out of the speakers.

Jade winked at me and began sang the first verse of Cat's song (which was the one she wrote about the day we saved her) and she bounced about the room. Then she handed it over to be and I, somewhat begrudgingly, joined in and I'll admit it more enjoyable than I was expecting. The song was upbeat and fast-paced but still, Jade West was a menace, she loved toying with peoples' emotions. I swear if she wasn't my best friend I would have killed her.

Wrapping up the song, Jade and I graciously accepted the round of applause and cheers. Jade milked it, staying there for as long as possible, basking in the glow while I practically sprinted back to the booth. André and Beck both smirked over at her.

"So Robbie, tell us more about New York." André insited, "I saw your video on the slap, your blonde roommate... is she single?"

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I felt as if they knew but that was ridiculous, how could they possibly know?

"Oh you mean Jess, yeah" I finally managed to say, "You should visit us in New York, I'll introduce you to her."

"Who are we talking about?" Jade had worn the crowd out and had retreated back to the table; sliding in beside me she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Robbie's roommate, Jess." Beck clarified.

Jade raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Ah yes, the blue-haired babe." Setting down her glass she turned to me, her tone was slightly patronising, "She seemed very dishevelled that day when I was at the loft, what was wrong with her Robbie?"

Before I had to tell her I got a text, silently thanking Cat I opened the message:

_Robbie! Get down to the arena now; I want you to see my last run-through! Xxx_

Dodging the question I said, "Jade, we've got to go. Cat wants us down at the arena. Go and order her food to go" Pushing her out of the booth she stumbled and shot me a reproachful stare. I laughed, only I could get away with that. Jade then stomped over to the waiter to get Cat's order.

"Oh guys before I forget." I handed them to passes, "For the after party."

They cradled them in their hands, the jaws dropped, "You mean I get to meet Natalie Portman?" Beck said, his eyes still trained on the ticket.

I chuckled,"Yes just say your name and hand them the ticket when you get there. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Waving bye to the guys, I grabbed Cat's takeaway and steered Jade out of the shop and over to the car. As soon as we entered the car I exploded, "What are you playing at?!" I demanded.

Joining the traffic Jade grinned at my questioned, "Knowledge is power my dear, sweet Robbie." She condescendly replied, "You know that I notice things and when I came to get you, firstly you were wearing the same clothes last night, you were running to class, with no books and you were very stressed. Secondly, when Jess came back to the loft, she was also wearing the same clothes and when you both locked eyes there was so much sexual tension. I can't believe I was the only one who spotted it."

I felt like a balloon that was deflating, I couldn't lie to Jade there was absolutely no point.

"Fine." I snapped, "I slept with Jess, happy?"

Jade slammed her hands down on the wheel, "No shit!" she exclaimed, "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"You can't tell anyone" I warned her.

She snorted and beep her horn at the traffic.

"So" she smiled cunningly,"Was she good?"

"Jade" I screeched, "Inappropriate! I am not answering that."

Jade was too busy cracking up that she didn't notice the driver to her right as she swerved into the other lane. He violently beep his horn and hurled abuse at her. Being Jade she sniggered, wound down her window and flipped him off.

"You and Cat." she said, "You're both the same, I think you thrive on drama. It's like your life source."

"Should I tell her?" I asked.

Jade tapped her finger off of the wheel in thought, "Well that depends. Personally I think that you should tell her, I mean it's keeping secrets from each other that tore you both apart and if you want to remain friends then it would be best to air out your dirty laundry."

"So tell her?"

She nodded again, "But Cat is going to be so raging when she finds out. I mean Jess, Robbie, really? You knew that Cat was worried about you messing around with her!" She sighed contently, "It's going to be so entertaining to watch this."

I groaned, "Crazy Cat scares me Jade."

She smirked, "Hey you made your bed with Jess, now lie in it."

Cat POV

"And Cat the screen rises and you walk forward!" ordered the stage manager of the LAwards.

Following his demands I walked out and waved to the empty arena. Taking a seat at the spectacular grand piano I began to play my new song. Last night I had practiced and practiced until finally Robbie stormed into the studio, a tired mess. He had looked so cute, his hair all wiry and out of control, with his eyes dazed and confused. Without saying anything he had thrown me over his shoulders and began carrying me to my bedroom. I had thumped his back in protest, but he merely yawned, chucked me onto my queen bed and said one word, "sleep." His face was so close to mine that I could smell his trademark cinnamon toothpaste and fell his breath on my skin. For one crazy moment I thought he was going to kiss me, I desperately wanted him to kiss me. But he bit his lip and sped out of the room, leaving me disappointed.

Not that it was his fault, we were trying to be friends... best friends... with benefits?

I concentrated on playing, it had to be perfect. I concentrated on the lyrics and thought of the things who mattered most to me in my life: my mother and father, Jade, Jamie, my band, my music. But mostly I saw Robbie, smiling, laughing, being clumsy when he danced, looking embarrassed with his crooked smile and flushed cheeks. Then my thoughts drifted to the baby that almost was and it made me upset, so much so that a single tear crept down my cheek. Hitting the last note I looked over at the stage crew and they were all in tears.

"That was beautiful Ms. Valentine." One stated, "Did you write that yourself, who is it about?" They asked.

Someone clapped in the audience, following the sound I looked down and saw Robbie in the front row, smiling up at me, he winked and I replied, "Someone close to my heart." Not taking my eyes off of him.

"Well you can take a break now Ms. Valentine, but we would like to practice your entrance once again before you leave." they added.

Bounding over to the stage crew I hugged each one of them. I realised after that was incredibly unprofessional of me but they all smiled endearingly and patted my back. Gesturing for Robbie he came up onto the stage with a bag from Nozu's, my stomach growled in anticipation, Robbie took me on a date there once and the food was incredible. Handing me the bag I began to stuff my face with spicy tuna and California rolls.

As I shoved another roll into my mouth I noted that Robbie kept glancing down at his clock, did he have to go somewhere?

"What's wrong?" I asked him, my mouth still full of rice and raw fish.

He laughed at me and I joined in, he possessed such a gorgeous that you couldn't help but laugh along too, "It's just, I wanted to practice my dance routine for Juilliard before the end of the day. But it's not a big deal, it can wait."

I laughed so much that I my stomach ached, "What?" Robbie asked, his voice full of confusion, "I don't get it."

"Look at where you are?" I exclaimed, "On a giant stage with a huge sound system. I'm on a break, I'll ask them to put the song on!" I clapped excitedly, "Oh I'll dance with you!"

"Cat wait this stage is too important! I can't just practice here! What if you get shouted at?" He called after me.

He was too late though because I had already skidded off to the side of the stage and rushed down to the costume room. I politely asked the lovely costume crew to borrow two pairs of tap shoes. Then bouncing back to the side of the stage I asked the sound system team to put on some jazz music.

The music filled the arena and I tapped danced out to Robbie who was standing in the middle laughing at me. Chucking him his shoes he put them on and awkwardly stared out towards the back of the hall.

"Okay Robbie!" I said, still dancing, "There's a huge crowd, they are all chanting your name. Now come and do the dance from S_tormy Weather _with me!"

I moved first and he just shook his head, I pushed him and he still wouldn't move. Pouting I did my best pity look and he sighed heavily.

"Can you start the track again please?" He politely called over to the sound system guys. Giving him the thumbs up they reset the track and he waited then he began to dance. Giggling at him I joined in too and soon enough we were doing the most complex moves with high kicks and spins.

"Robbie" I called over to him, "Do the lift!"

He shook his head, " Cat there is no lift."

I pleaded with him as I danced, "Please just add one in!"

Taking a running start I flew across the stage towards Robbie. He managed to grab me just in time as I did a cartwheel in his arms, then the track ended and we both fell to the ground. Laughing uncontrollably we heard a round of applause and cheers. Robbie pulled me up to my feet and we bowed at the stage crew who, I assume had heard the music and wanted to see what the hell was going on.

The director of the LAwards, Stuart Flemming stepped forward, his face grim which made my face pale. Oh god, was Robbie right? Had I over-stepped the mark, was I going to be fired?

"Ms. Valentine, who is your friend?" he asked.

I swallowed my fear and put on my most charming smile, "This is Robbie Shapiro, he's a student at Juilliard."

Robbie stared at the man and awkwardly waved.

He grunted, "Well Mr. Shapiro, how would you and Ms. Valentine... feel about performing that at the ceremony tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry?" Robbie stammered, I gripped his arm because he looked as if he was going to faint.

"You see, I just got a call from teen sensation Justin Bieber and unfortunately he has turned into somewhat of a drama queen. He pulled out of the show and I need a replacement fast. So if I make some rearrangements you will dance with Caterina after her song, then you will both present the Best Supporting Actress Award.

I had to slowly sit Robbie down on the stage he was so overwhelmed.

"Sir are you sure?" He asked, "I mean, who am I compared to all the amazing acts out there who deserve their chance on this stage."

"Well Robbie, was it?" Mr. Flemming replied,"I see potential in you."

Smiling at Robbie I hugged him tightly, he was shaking as he responded to Mr. Flemming, "Thank you sir."

He nodded slightly,"Just don't make me regret it. Now get practicing, I want it perfected for tomorrow."

The dance instructor was a nervous wreck after that, panicking he forced me and Robbie up on to the stage, to practice our entrances and exits and our moves. I had never seen Robbie train so hard before, he had this fire in his eyes and every time he would make a mistake, instead of leaving it as he usual does he tried even harder. By the end of the day I was a little jealous to say it but, he was a better dancer than me.

We were both drenched in sweat, our clothes sticking to our body when we went to my dressing room. I offered Robbie the shower first and graciously thanked me, chugging down a glass of ice-cold water I lay down on the sofa, my muscles aching.

"Hey Cat!"

My eyes flashed open and I looked up, Jason was standing before me, a bouquet of flowers in one hand. I pushed him out of the dressing room and shut the door behind me.

"Jason!" I whispered, "What are you doing here?"

He handed me the flowers and I saw, to my horror, a replica of my beautiful, baby purple flower.

"I just wanted to bring you these and wish you luck for tomorrow and maybe ask you on a date."

"Jason" I softened my voice, "That is very sweet of you but I don't think a date is a good idea."

He smile vanished but there was no trace of anger in his voice, "Oh... Is it because of Robbie? Are you back together with him? Just because he's back in town does not mean that you have to run back to him Cat and I think we could be good together. Don't try to tell me that you haven't thought about that kiss."

"Well..." I faltered, "No I'm not but that doesn-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine and it wasn't like before, it didn't feel exciting and new. It just felt wrong.

_No, No, No! _

I pushed him back and he smiled, "Just think about that and get back to me."

Handing the flowers to a passing crew member I went back into the dressing room where Robbie was towel-drying his hair.

"Who was that?" he innocently asked.

"No one." I adamantly replied, "No one at all."

* * *

**Hey guys! :)**

**Good to talk to all again and sorry this took me so long, had the flu and drama rehearsal and excuses, excuses :P  
Did you like it?! **

**Robbie and Cat are so bad at being honest with each other but that will all come out in later chapters.**

**Type in youtube then this watch?v=zBb9hTyLjfM  
There's the dance! Enjoy ;)**

**And what about Robbie getting to perform at the awards?! Crazyy stuff!  
And Jade knowing about Jess  
And Beck and André and Max and Rex and Oh I just really enjoyed writing this!**

**And Jade, always so wise!**

**To clarify: Jason is not like a Brad character! He is not forcing himself on Cat or anything creepy he is doing what he thinks she wants... but he is clearly wrong because we know who she really wants ;)**

**love you all and I miss my reviewers!**  
**Come back to me! I promise there will be more Cabbie!**

**xoxoxo**


	18. The Hall of Fame

Cat POV

It was here; today was the day of The LAwards! I had so much planned for the day; final sound check for the awards then straight over to the salon for my massage, manicure and pedicure. After that I had to go to the hair salon for my trim and style. Then over to the makeup artist and finally over to Beverly Hills to collect my one of a kind dress, I was exhausted just thinking about it. But there was something I had to do before all of this could happen.

I had texted Jason, asking him around to the house. Robbie had stayed at his father's house last night after agreeing to pick me at five for the ceremony. I was a bundle of nervous energy, pacing back and forth in my kitchen as I waited for him to arrive. I had to settle this once and for all, make my feelings clear. I hadn't dressed up for him at all, in fact I was wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt and plain grey sweats to make my point.

The doorbell chimed and I went to answer it, swinging it open he was standing there a wide grin on his face. Gesturing for him to enter I lead him into the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked him.

Sitting at the breakfast bar he nodded, "Some water would be great."

Pouring him a glass I set it in front of him, he took a sip and smiled, then linking his fingers together he addressed me, "So what's your decision?"

"I love Robbie." I blurted out, unable to stop myself, "I'm so sorry Jason if this isn't what you want to hear but it's true. He isn't a phase for me and I don't want to lose him. If only you could understand the amount we have been through together... I just, can't give up on him."

Now I don't know what kind of response I was expecting maybe some smashed glasses, tears, broken furniture... But that was not what I received. Jason simply gave me a sad smile and nodded, "It was a long shot. I knew you couldn't like me like that. I shouldn't have kissed you yesterday, it was impulsive and stupid. You probably hate me now."

I took a step towards him and placed my hand on top of his, "Please Jason, I don't want to lose you as a friend. You have been so kind to me and I am so grateful that you were there for me when Robbie broke up with me. But that's all we will ever be, friends."

He clasped my hand, "I misread the signs. It's okay I get it: It will always be him."

"Yes, it will." I agreed.

I pulled him in for a hug and he reciprocated, that had gone a lot smoother than I had initially thought it would. I don't know why I expected him to fly off the handle... it's probably because I am so used to things blowing up in my face.

"Hey" I made my voice cheerier to lighten the mood, "You should come to the after-party tonight. I'll give you a pass!" Rushing into the foyer I grabbed my purse and brought it into the kitchen, rummaging through it I spotted the laminated pink slip.

"Here" I slid it across the bar, "Who knows, maybe you'll meet some gorgeous actress who'll be the love of your life tonight!"

He grinned at the ticket, "Yeah, maybe. I'll think about it. Thanks."

I brought him out of the house and gave him one final hug goodbye I closed the door and leaned against it. Grinning madly I grabbed Jamie who was purring around my feet and carried him upstairs; there was this sense of calm that seemed to touch every single one of my nerves at that moment. I was, for the first time in a long while, free of baggage. I could finally breathe again.

Changing into my favourite floral dress and the hoodie that Robbie gave me I bounded down the staircase and out the door, putting my sunglasses on to shield my eyes from the harsh autumn sun I jumped into my Porsche, feeling ready for just about anything.

Robbie POV

Right foot, then left, slide kick, repeat.

Forward, sidestep, arm down, forward kick.

I was out in the back garden practicing my steps for today determined more than ever to not mess up. Max was watching me a lounger, well I say watching, he is wearing my ray bans and reclining, Rex doing the same in the chair beside him. He's more interested in his tan than worrying about his big brother who may make a mistake on national television in front of countless celebrities. I had hardly any sleep last night, my mind so fixed on getting this right. I still couldn't wrap my head around it, how did I kid like me get a chance like this?

Well the answer was pretty obvious, it was Cat. It was always Cat, I mean logically if I had never met her I wouldn't be in the arena and I would never have been dancing with her.

It was already half three, I had no time left over, I promised Cat not to be late and I knew how much she hated having to wait in her house alone, it made he frightened which is perfectly understandable considering what happened the last time she was left alone. Grabbing the stereo I chucked my dirty towel at Max, he recoiled in disgust and I laughed at him as he squirmed about on the lounger.

Grabbing a shower, I changed into my tuxedo and tried to tame my hair, every time I pushed it time it just bounced back up, It's this damn LA humidity that's causing it too. Stealing some product I managed to make it look somewhat decent, I didn't want all of the celebrities to think I was a slob.

"Robbie, You're ride is here!" Jane shouted up to me.

Taking one last look in the mirror, I shouted bye to my father before running out the door and straight into Jade's car. For once Jade had nothing to say she nodded her head in a greeting, put the car in gear and raced towards Cat's estate.

I tried to coax her into talking to me by teasing her.

"What, no wise words for me today?"

She rolled her eyes and remained silent, but I knew Jade. I patiently waited until, eventually she couldn't help herself.

"I hope you plan on telling Cat about Jess." she said, "Preferably before anymore time passes. I like Cat and I don't like having to pick sides."

She stopped the car in front of Cat's driveway, "Be a man Robbie."

Getting out the car I paused before slamming the door,"Will you be at the after party tonight?" I asked her.

She smiled, a strange glint was in her eyes, "Oh... I wouldn't miss it"

Closing the door I walked up the stone driveway and up to the frosted glass front doors. Bracing myself for the worst I tentatively tapped on the door. Cat opened the door and I instantly forgot what I wanted to say, even who I was. Looking at her had knocked the breath out of me and I stood there like a complete idiot, mouth agape, eyes trailing up and down her.

She looked like a Greek goddess; her red hair was braided to on side with ribbons of gold woven through it, her makeup was simple but it highlighted her best features: those bright brown eyes and her luscious red lips. She wore no jewellery apart from a gold band that snaked up her left wrist. She wore an a white tunic with such a low neck that I was almost embarrassed to look, it floated down to the floor, with a simple slit up the side that was only visible when she walked. It accentuated her toned body, this outfit depicted a different side of her; the confident, sexy and mature Cat.

She smiled, "Is this a good silence or a bad one?"

"Good." I stammered, "Definitely good."

Her cheeks flushed pink,"Well do you want to maybe come inside while we wait for the car to arrive? There is something I want to tell you."

I managed to snap myself back into reality, "Oh sure." I stuttered, embarrassed at myself, "Yeah I'll come in."

I few awkward moments passed between Cat and I, we both sipped our drinks and shared shy smiles before finally Cat spoke.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." she started, "But I want that to change. After we broke up there was a boy-"

"I know" I injected,"He's one of your band members, he's called Jason."

My interruption took her by surprise, "But how did you know about him?"

I hesitated, choosing my words carefully, "I was there that night when Jess and Sean went to your show. I saw you with him and I left." I explained.

Cat was staring at me but she wasn't focused, her eyes were glazed over as if she was in a daze,"So you came back..."

"Yeah I suppose I did."

"But that's what I want to tell you. I have kissed him it's true and I didn't know how I felt about it. Then yesterday he came to the arena after our practice, he asked me out and kissed me. I refused him." she sighed, "I just wanted you to know. No more secrets."

I took her hand and smiled, "Hey I'm glad you told me, we can put it behind us and now I fell like I can tell you something... When we broke up." I paused, "I was fine at the beginning, I felt like I could handle anything... but then I began to feel really lonely and lost and I ran to Jess."

Cat pulled her hand away from mine, her smile faded,"Did you sleep with her?"

"Cat I-"

Her voice was calculated,"Answer me, did you sleep with her?"

"I did."

The tension that followed was awful, think of an awkward silence and multiply that by a million. That was how much friction there was between us, she was like a volcano and I was waiting for her to explode. She moved away from me to the end of the couch and sat there, her eyes fixed on the floor, she was shaking. Realizing that I could no longer get into any more trouble, I knelt in front of Cat determined to meet her eyes.

"I thought you had moved on." My voice was soft and pleading, "and Jess was lonely and upset about Sean. It meant nothing we both agreed with each other and I know this hurts and I am so sorry. But I want you to know now because I want us to be honest with each other so we can be friends."

"No more secrets." she repeated, her voice was barely a whisper.

She stood up and paced the room but I was surprised to see that she wasn't crying. In the fact the way that the light was filtering into the room made Cat glow as if every step she took gave her more power. She was radiant.

"Okay." she said, "I'm not very happy about it and I know you understand why. But it was after we broke up and you were honest with me and it's not as if I haven't even considered being with another boy. So yes, I will try to put this behind me."

I felt my body relax completely, I was certain she would disown me and banish me from her life. Maybe Cat had changed, was she maturing?

"So do you want me to give you space?" I asked her.

Her eyes flashed with panic, "No!" she practically shouted, "Well at least not today, we cannot let down Mr. Flemming. We will be black-balled in Hollywood for life!"

She stuck her hand out, "friends?" she asked.

Smiling I wrapped her hand in mine and shook it gently. But I couldn't deny it, that jolt of heat and static that rippling around my body when I held her hand in mine.

"Friends." I confirmed.

Cat POV

The car ride gave me a chance to think over what Robbie had just told me. Jess, it had to be her, it's so idiotic but I knew I wouldn't be this annoyed on the inside if it was another girl. But I believed Robbie when he said that it meant nothing and knew that I was the reason that it happened, I pushed him away and straight into her arms. So it's partly my fault too.

The car stopped in front of the red carpet as planned and I turned to Robbie, he looked like he was going to be sick. I remembered my first red carpet ceremony too and I could sympathize it was completely nerve-wracking. Instead of thinking about how amazing it is that you are here you anticipate everything that could possibly go wrong.

"You'll be fine" I reassured him.

The door opened, we stepped out and we were instantly greeted by screams of fans and the flashes of the cameras. I put on my best smiled and looped my arm through Robbie who looked like a petrified deer caught in front of the headlights. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and I mumbled, "smile". He got the idea and began to smile and wave.

We walked down the carpet, occasionally stopping to sign autographs and take photos with fans. I heard some fans chanting, "Cabbie" and that made me laugh. Robbie was beginning to become more comfortable, he was even tugged away from me at one point by a group of girls who clearly all thought he was attractive. They forced him into a photo and left lipstick marks on his cheeks. I pulled him back and I noticed that we had the crowd of professional photographers full attention, much to of the other celebrities annoyance. I could already see the headlines:

_Cat Valentine tackles crazed fans for Robbie Shapiro._

Reaching the interviewing section we were scouted by Jenny Jay who was looking fabulous in an emerald green dress. She got excited when she spotted Robbie and I together and forced her way through the crowd to interview us first.

"Cat!" she exclaimed when she reached us, "I see you have brought the dashing Robbie to the awards tonight? Does that mean the two of you have reconciled?"

I shook my head and laughed, "No Jenny it does not. Robbie is here tonight to support me as a friend and to see my performance, that I can now reveal has a surprise twist at the end."

Jenny gasped theatrically, "Really what does it involved."

Robbie interjected, "I'm sorry Jenny but she has been sworn to secrecy."

Jenny turned her attention towards Robbie,"My, my Mr. Shapiro! I almost didn't recognize you! You look different, what is your secret?"

Robbie muttered,"No secret, just exercise and a balanced diet. But I don't think I look that different."

I smiled up at Robbie, at first I thought his change in appearance was horrible but now I realized how humble it had made him. He knows that women find him more attractive now and yet he doesn't let that give him a big ego and beside I know on the inside he is still my geeky Robbie.

Ending our interview we entered stopped for a final pose in front of the oversized award we entered the arena. It always amazed me how a normal arena that you could hold a standing concert in could be changed to suit the biggest celebrities in the business. Above us was the balcony were the lucky fans who got tickets got to watch the show and below there was around a hundred small round tables with golden chairs for the rich and famous. The bouncers stopped us and took our tickets.

"Table 3" he grunted.

Robbie led the way through the large arena to almost the front of the stage to a table with over 12 seats.

"Holy shit!" Robbie said, "Cat look it has my name on this! I'm totally taking a photo for the slap."

I laughed at Robbie and then posed beside his chair, picking my phone out of my pocket I checked his slap.

_Who is this I spy beside the chair with my name on it! LAwards! _

_Feeling:Star-struck. :D_

I giggled and tweeted a blast to all of my followers.

_ Robbie Shapiro you are so silly! Everyone be sure to tune in tonight to see me perform at the LAwards! _

_Feeling: Nervous. :S_

The stage was astounding with a grand white staircase for the winners to walk up and a large podium to stand at. It is elongated and swooped down through the tables in the shape of a comma. I noticed that there was now two entrances on the stage, One higher up with to double staircases that led down and one below it. Soon we would be both on that stage, the thought made my stomach churn with this feeling of excited nerves. I sipped at the complimentary champagne that technically Robbie and I were not suppose to have, in an attempt to calm myself.

The other celebrities joined us at the table and Robbie and I collectively almost died on the spot. We were at a table with the main cast of the Lying Games with Amanda Styles and Lea Grant?! I mean I knew this award ceremony was trying to integrate singers and actors together this year but this was insane. They had nothing but nice things to say about me and more surprisingly they all knew who Robbie was. He almost had a coronary when Lea asked him how Juilliard was going.

After completely fan-girling over Lea Grant, she took a photo of us on her phone and took my number, promising to meet up for drinks at some point. The lights dimmed in the arena and the award ceremony started. It was so vibrant and enjoyable They started with the television awards, followed by film, then finally music. We watched a few of the celebrities receive their awards when I felt a tap on my shoulder. One of the stage crew was calling Robbie and I behind the stage.

Politely excusing ourselves we rushed behind stage to change for our performance, Robbie had tired to refuse so many times to not have to wear the gold tuxedo but I knew better than to try to rage against the costume department. You did not want them as enemies. Changing into a small black tutu dress with a small gold top hat pinned into my hair I waited behind the screen waiting for my name to be called.

I was shaking all over, I couldn't stop. My mouth was dry and my lips were cracking. Grabbing my bottle of water I chugged it down and practiced slow breathing.

I heard my name followed by the rush of applause and the screens parted revealing myself, completely exposed to the cameras. Smoke filled the stage and I waved and walked over to the piano. Bracing myself I prayed to not mess up and began to sing. I blocked everyone else out, I imagined myself alone in my studio and I began to enjoy myself and without trying to sound boastful, I sounded really good. I felt the tug in my stomach that this song always caused, I once again thought of everyone who I loved and I was crying, but it was only a few tears. Finishing the song there was a silence in the entire arena.

This made me panic, did they hate it? Then the crowd rose to their feet and applauded me. I rose off my seat and bowed, smiling and blowing kisses to the audience.

"Cat Valentine!" I heard a voice say.

I turned to see the top doors open, Robbie was standing at the top of the stair case.

Following my already scripted actions I put my hands on my hips, "Robbie!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing?! Micheal Seymour is busy trying to host the awards!"

Robbie rushed down the staircase saying as he walked, "Oh you know, something about a sick celebrity so naturally they asked me to fill in."

The audience laughed and Robbie bowed.

He held out his hand and the music started, "Care to dance?" he asked.

Smiling at him I took his hand and we began the routine the screen behind projected the Nicolas brothers and we imitated the dance. Except our included a lot more joint movements and lifts. Robbie lifted me a spun in his hands, we high kicked and slammed our feet on the floor.

"Hey Robbie!" I shouted over the music into my mic, "We need to present the next award."

Robbie grabbed me again and dipped me, "You're right Cat, suppose we should do that after this."

Then came the large lift and I had no doubt that Robbie would catch me. The music ended and Robbie lowered me and hugged me tightly. I was crying every so slightly I was that proud of him, he had just performed after one day of practice in front of about a million people. The crowd roared with applause as we bowed. Taking my arm Robbie and I walked over to the podium were we present the Best Actor award to Paul Hudson.

Then giving the audience a final wave we retreated to the dressing room to change for the award ceremony. Robbie was greeted like a hero, Mr. Flemming even shook his hand, graciously thanking him for saving his award ceremony from ruin. He handed Robbie a slip and Robbie stagger backwards into a wall.

"Sir! I can't accept this!"

Mr. Flemming groaned, "Well I'm not taking it back." and walked away.

"What is it?" I asked him, rushing to his side.

"A check." He said, "For five thousand pounds."

I grinned and hugged him,"Welcome to the world of acting Robbie!"

Then he fainted.

Robbie POV

It wasn't real, none of it was real. This had to be a parallel universe, I could not have performed at the LAwards with Cat and received a check for it all?! If anything I should be paying him for the opportunity to perform on stage. I woke up with Cat slapping me in the face, she looked concerned as she demanded a bottle of water for me.

When she saw that I had opened my eyes her features softened, "Sit up slowly. You are over-heated."

"I look like an idiot." I scolded myself.

Cat shook her head reassuringly, "No don't be silly. You're okay, do you want to go back out there? I'm nominated for Best Female Singer so I need to go."

I brought myself to my feet,"Well then why are we on the ground." Smiling I downed the bottle of water and linked hands with Cat as we walked back out to our seats. I am also pleased to announce that Cat did win best female singer of 2012. I gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before she rose to accept the award.

She gracefully walked up the staircase and kissed the presenters' cheeks and then began her speech.

She looked at the gold trophy in her hand and cheered into the microphone.

"I don't even know what to say!" she cried out, "I didn't think I had a hope in hell of winning so I didn't write a speech. But thank you to my family, my writers, my manager Abby, my band and of course my friends and fans. You all know that for the past few years I went through such a horrible time and there is someone really close to my heart that helped me through it all. With that in mind I would like to personally thank you, Robbie. I know none of this would have been achievable without you. I love you all! Thank you again!"

After receiving her award it was as if Cat had been injected with caffeine, she seemed to bounce off of the walls as we exited to go to the after party. After the ceremony I checked my phone were I had about a billion messages on the slap and texts from friends congratulating me on my performance. Cat and I were once again interviewed where we answered questions about the dance routine and if there was going to be a possible double act in the future for us. I politely declined to answer any of the questions mainly because I was scared I would say something that would make me sound foolish.

The after-party was very exclusive and high-class. I felt like I was in _P__retty Woman _only I wasn't the rich male lead, I was the prostitute who had no clue what to say or do. I was thankful when I spotted André, Beck who were gorging themselves at the tables that was lined with food, they were chatting to a pretty brunette when I interrupted.

"Hey Robbie!" she said, her mouth full, "Have you tried Caviar? It's so good."

It took me a minute to recognize that the girl who had just addressed me was in fact Jade. Her choice of outfit took me by such surprise, so much so that I was lost for words... she wasn't wearing black. In fact she was wearing a red satin dress that clung to her curves. She had even got a tan and her hair was tied back into a tasteful bun with soft wispy curls that framed her face.

She punched my arm, "Stop looking at me like that. I feel ridiculous."

"You.. you look like a girl."

Her eyes narrowed, "Watch yourself Shapiro."

She glanced over at Cat who was laughing and dancing with her new celebrity friends, "Cat seems happy, I take it you didn't tell her."

Smirking smugly I grabbed a drink, "No I think you'll find that I did and we are better friends than ever."

Jade took my drink from me and took a sip, "Yeah.. friends." she replied sarcastically.

Before I could retort Cat bounced over to us, "Robbie who's your friend.."I smiled as I watched her jaw dropped as realization dawned over her, "Jade?"

"Seriously!" Jade exclaimed, "Do I look that different?!"

Cat tried to save herself "No you look amazing, in fact there is someone I want you to meet."

Jade shot me a _please save me_ look as Cat pulled her away into the crowd. I was laughing at the pair when I was disturbed by a small rap on my shoulder. Turning around I was faced with a woman had never seen before, she had kind eyes that were surrounded by small worry lines that made her look older than she should be which I was guessing was around 30. She was tall in black heels and a pink cocktail dress.

"Hello you're Robbie Shapiro right?" she asked.

I held out my hand for her, "Please to meet you and you are?"

She accepted it, "Eva Price."

I grinned and shook her hand more rigorously,"The writer, the one who wrote the amazing greek mythology tales of the demigods?"

She smiled politely back at me, "So you've heard of my work. I always love meeting fans. But that's not why I sought you out. My books are being made into a series of films and I was watching you perform at the awards I realized that you would be perfect for the role of Jack Morgan, the protagonist who falls in love with the daughter of Aphrodite."

"The son of Hades?"

She nodded,"Exactly." she handed me her card, "think about it and get back to me."

Slipping the card into my pocket she melted into the crowd as if she was meerly a spirit. Cat was by my side once again, she was up on her tip-toes and whispered, "Look at the dance floor."

Glancing up I saw Jade dancing with a tanned boy on the dance floor, who I realized was Jason and she was actually laughing... Jade West was laughing. Taking Cat hand I spun her around and lead her to the dance floor for one final dance.

"So.. how was your night, was it eventful?" she asked.

The card felt heavier in my pocket.

"Yeah, you could definitely say that." I replied.

* * *

**LONG LONG CHAPTER!**  
**So much was happening in this chapter?!**

**Look at all of the fake celebrities in this chapter :P **

**So what did you all think?**  
**Yeah Robbie and Cat are just friends.. **  
**and look how mature they both were about Jason and Jess.**

**And I paired him off what do you think of... well I was going to give them a couple name but it's just either Jason or Jade... well that's annoying. **

**And Robbie getting a movie offer and a daughter of Aphrodite.. wonder who is going to get that offer... **

**but it would mean leaving Juilliard and Jess/Sean behind!**  
**Will he do it?!**

**REVIEW MY LOVELYS!**

**xoxoxoxo**


	19. Thawing Hearts

Cat POV

It was a blistering hot day in Los Angeles as I lay out in the pool, lounging on a lilo, soaking up the sun. The past few days had been the best and worst of my life, Robbie had come back into my life, he was a godsend always here when I needed him to be. Earlier in the day I was tending to my thriving, little purple flower. The boiling sun meant that it was parched and I couldn't let my little treasure wilt.

After the events of yesterday, overnight Robbie had become a celebrity. He was a new sensation, his slap followers had sky-rocketed and he now a fan-made web page, with everything you need to know about Robbie Shapiro. Did you know that his favourite colour is red? Because I sure didn't until we went on the page. Suddenly everyone wanted a piece of Robbie. This morning he had been hounded by the paparazzi at his father's house, so he had jumped into a taxi early that morning with a bag and headed straight to my house. He knew that I would be more than happy to take him in.

Robbie was spending the day by my side, he was stretched out on a sun-lounger with his Ray-bans on, he was only wearing swimming trunks, leaving his chest bare exposed and I just couldn't help myself. Every so often I would peak over at his defined stomach and gawk at it. The only problem was those damn Ray-bans! I couldn't tell if Robbie could see me or not. He smiled and I instantly blushed, he had caught me. Sticking my sunglasses back on, I shut my eyes and let the heat lull me to sleep.

I heard the splash of water and I shot my eyes open, Robbie was nowhere to be seen but the bubbles in the corner of the pool told me he was somewhere. I felt like I was being hunted, the creepy jaws theme song was ringing in my ears. I felt a push below me and my lilo tumbled, I yelped as I feel into the water. Opening my eyes underwater, my vision was clouded but I could make out Robbie's frame, he was laughing underwater I could tell by the amount of bubbles he was producing. I kicked my leg out and propelled myself from his body, sending myself to the surface. Well that was definitely one way to cool off.

"Robbie!" I scolded him but he had not risen, Then I felt him grab my body, "No not again!" I pleaded.

He laughed as he threw me across the pool and I landed once more into the pool, I burst through to the surface, spluttering because my mouth full of water, I gagged and Robbie swam to my side.

"Shit, Cat I'm sorry!" He apologised, "Are you okay?"

Grinning cunningly I brought my hand down, scooped up as much water as possible and swatted it in his face.

"Yeah" I giggled, "I'm fine now!"

We fought like that for a while, chasing each other around the pool and dragging each other under the water, until eventually we were out of breath and staring at each other and I knew that this was it. That Robbie was going to kiss me again, he began to lean in and I reciprocated. He was a inch from my lips when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Well would you look at the lovebirds!" Jade exclaimed.

Robbie pushed himself away from me and I tried to hide my annoyance, I was so close to getting all I had ever wanted and Jade knew it.

"I see the Goth has returned." Robbie mumbled to me and I couldn't help but giggle.

It was true the colourful Jade that we had of glimpse of yesterday had disappeared; this jade was wearing a black mini-dress with her usual clunky, ass-kicking boots. Her skin was once again pale and her hair was newly styled, her green and blue streaks where visible once again.

"Funny!" I retorted, "Speaking of lovebirds how's Jason?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She casually replied as she lay down on the hammock and closed her eyes.

Robbie swam over and propped himself on to the edge of the pool, he snorted and looked over to Jade, "Oh come on! We saw you dancing, laughing and then leaving with him."

Jade's cheeks went slightly pink, "Oh you mean Jason! Well he only gave me a lift home and he asked me out on a date."

I grinned and clapped my hands, which made water splash everywhere. This had worked out far better than I had ever hoped. Before I had spotted Jade that night I was talking to Jason and he just seemed so dejected. I knew it was my fault and I wanted to fix it and then I saw Jade and she looked so beautiful last night and I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the normally scary Goth. Besides, Jason is definitely the kind of boy who likes to get unattainable girls, he loves a challenge and I am certain that is what Jade will be. We have a band meeting today so maybe I'll give him a small push in the right direction, who would have thought I could be such a brilliant matchmaker?

"This is brilliant Jade! Where is he taking you, when, what are you going to wear, has he kissed you yet?" I was rambling off questions like there was no tomorrow.

"Cat!" Jade said, "Would you calm down! Jeez, anyway I came here to see Shapiro before he leaves."

That wiped the smile from my face, "When are you leaving?" I asked him.

He shot Jade a reproachful look and she shrugged, "I thought you had told her you were going back to New York tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!" I squeaked.

"Jade!" Robbie sighed, "Well now I didn't get to tell her at all." He turned to me, "Yes Cat I'm leaving tomorrow, I need to go back to school. I have missed so much already and I left everything such a mess when I left to come here. I need to fix it."

My glasses were floating beside me so I stuck them on, I didn't want Robbie to see the sadness in my eyes, "No I understand, I just wish you could stay for longer. Can I leave you to the airport?"

He smiled, "I was hoping you would ask."

My phone chirped on the table beside Robbie's lounger and I jumped out of the pool to get it. Opening the text I saw a message from Abby. I groaned in annoyance, I can't spend the rest of the day with Robbie!

"I have to go, emergency meeting." I apologised to Robbie and Jade and ran into the house.

Rinsing the chlorine out of my hair I quickly dried it and stuck on a pair of shorts and a stripy crop-top. Not waiting for my hair to dry I stuck it into my normal ponytail and wrapped a ribbon around it. Rushing back down the stairs I ran straight into Robbie, we fell to the ground on impact.

"I think you winded me." he spluttered.

I jumped away from him, "I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up."

But Robbie was too heavy for me now and he both collapsed once again to the floor, this time however we were both laughing.

"God remember how you used to be able to pick me up so easily." Robbie said, "I was so weak."

My phone buzzed again and I groaned in frustration, "I really have to go. But promise me you'll be here when you get back!"

I thrust out my pinkie finger and he hooked his larger one around mine, "I pinkie promise Cat."

He pull me up from the ground and opened the front door, "Now go! The sooner you leave the sooner you get back."

Rushing towards my smaller car, Jade was already lying on the bonnet, "You're giving me a lift." she said.

"Of course I am." I muttered in response.

So Jade made herself comfortable in the passenger seat of my sports car, adjusting the seat and positioning and heating/vibration of the seat. I knew better than to get into an argument with Jade, trust me on this you never won and you always felt bad about yourself by the end of it. I bit my tongue and started the engine. As we approached Jade's house I noticed that she seemed rather anxious, she kept muttering to herself and tugged at her hair.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

Jade looked unhinged, she bit her lip and said, "I need to know how to be like you."

I laughed at her, "Why would you want to be like me? I'm a complete mess."

She shook her head and placed her boot on the dashboard, "No, I mean like a girl."

I smiled knowingly,"You're worried about your date aren't you." I teased, "That is so cute!"

Jade scowled at me, "I'm don't do cute. This stay between us Cat. I really like Jason and I want him to like me but what if he only liked me because I appeared really girly yesterday and then he won't like the scary side of me."

I frowned, not really sure how to answer this. Jade was always the one who dished out the advice and I was always on the receiving end. This unnerved me, Jade cared enough about this boy to seek advice, she must really want this date to go well.

"Jade even though you scare me half to death most of the time, you are a fun person to be around... well when you aren't talking about death, or scissors, or your love of the colour black-"

"Get to the point Cat!" she urged.

"Right sorry!" I apologized "The point is that, no one told you to dress like that yesterday, you chose too. But if you have taught me anything it's to never try and hide something in a relationship. It never works. So just be the scary Jade that we all know and most of the time love. If he doesn't like you for who you are then it's his loss."

Jade almost managed a smile.

"What if he doesn't?" she asked.

I pulled into her driveway, "Well." I mumbled, "Then he isn't a member of my band anymore."

This time Jade smiled, "Thanks Cat."

I slammed down on the brakes and the car jolted, "Did you just thank me?" I asked, utterly shocked.

She opened the car door, "Just don't get used to it." and slammed it hard before I got a chance to reply.

But I wasn't that angry about it, Jade West had thanked me: a true sign of friendship. Zooming over to Abby's office I rushed in passing her receptionist with a breezy smile and a wave. Heading for her office I heard a guitar and I stopped in front of the door, opening the door I saw Jason practicing with my other members.

I pointed at him,"When I am done speaking with Abby, we need to have a chat." I warned him.

I have to admit I was a little pleased when I saw how worried he was, at any rate that would prepare him for dating Jade. Always being a little worried, but really intrigued too. Letting them get back to practice, I closed the door and walked to the end of the corridor. The walls of Abby's office were completely made of glass, so I spotted her immediately. She was seated at her long oak table with the plasma screen at the end, she was clearly in a video conference with someone. I could tell from her body language, straight back, hands woven together, that the meant serious business. I was hesitant to open the door so I just hovered outside until she spotted me.

Abby grinned and waved me into the room. I opened the door and glanced at the screen. There was a woman on the other end of the call, she looked professional. With a pencil skirt and a bright shirt she looked very young, she smiled at me and nodded.

"She's perfect." she said to Abby.

Abby grinned back at her, "I'm glad that you agree!" she gestured for me to take a seat, "We have much to discuss Cat!"

I felt like I was at an auction, they were looking at me like a priceless antique that they had to purchase. Nervously I took a seat beside Abby.

Let the bidding begin.

Robbie POV

I slammed my head down on to my laptop, I was beginning to get so frustrated with schoolwork. But I knew I needed to cram for my return on Wednesday. I had ignored the emails from Cassie, the pleas for me to come back and the mountain of work she had accumulated for me in my absence. I knew I should have went home earlier but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't just leave Cat after what she went through. I shouldn't have stayed this long in Hollywood and I really hadn't thought through my actions. I had told Juilliard that I had family issues and that why I had to miss school. Then I am on the red carpet of the LAwards, not to mention performing at it. Yeah Robbie, that really made it look as if you were experiencing, "family issues." How am I going to talk myself out of this? I just hope the faculty don't pay attention to award ceremonies, or the news, or have access to the internet.

_You have other offers..._

I pushed that thought back, it was crazy. I wasn't going to give up my place at Juilliard.

Taking my head off the keyboard I looked at my word document, it was just full of the letter "z" now... a slight improvement to my paper on "The life and work of Stanislavski." So I did what any normal teen would do when they had a paper due in two days... I procrastinated. I spent the rest of the day in Cat's studio, messing around with the controls and when I finally figured out how to press the record button, I decided to leave her an original song by yours truly. Grabbing the guitar I made an impromptu rap up about Cat, not my best work but I knew she would laugh at it once she found it.

Leaving the studio behind I decided I would be a great friend and make Cat dinner. I lay out the table and placed to candles in the middle. I considered dimming the lights but I decided against it... too intimate. Cat and I were trying to be friends, don't you dare go complicating it like you almost did earlier this morning Shapiro. I heard the door open and I stood at the arch with a towel placed over my arm.

"Robbie what are you doing?"

I smiled at her, "Dinner is served."

She gasped at the table and candles, "Robbie! That is so sweet!" she gushed as she slid into her chair, "So what did you make me?"

"Oh it's gourmet, you'll love it." I pulled back the towel and produced the food, "Toast, bacon and eggs!"

She laughed, "You made breakfast for dinner!"

I placed the plate in front of her and she began nibbled at the toast. That's what I loved about Cat, if I had of produced this to Tori when we were dating she would have stropped about how it wasn't a real meal. But Cat was so grateful and she didn't like upsetting anyone so she would just go along with it.

The rest of the night was exactly like old times, Cat and I would fight over the remote and then she would always win. So I would watch whatever animated television show she would want. Then we would go on mess around on the webcam, using those sites where you can talk to people all over the world. It always amused us when Cat would sit there, simply say hi to the people on the receiving end, then they would go into hysterics. Then by midnight Cat would pass out on the sofa and I would have to lift her up to bed. She would mumble and cling on to me as I tried to leave her room. Until eventually, like always, she would win and I would stay.

The next morning the mood was solemn as Cat left me to the airport, we had to stop at my Dad's so I could say my goodbyes to them and collect all of my bags. Max jumped on Cat as soon as he saw her, Cat spun him around and kissed him on the top of his head. Max cheeks went beetroot and he stammered. He didn't even care that I was leaving once again, all he could think about was that Cat Valentine had kissed him.

She seemed to have that effect on Shapiro boys I thought.

Arriving at the airport Cat walked me in as far as she could. I had a strong sense of deja vú at that moment, the first time I left to go to New York. But this time it would be different, this time I would be so ignorant. I would make sure that I didn't lose contact with my old friends and Cat seemed different this time, more optimistic. She hugged me tightly when they called my flight number.

"I'll see you soon." I promised her, "I'll video call you later. Just send me a text when you are free."

She nodded, "Don't worry about me! Look I'll find out about Jade's date and text you all about it okay."

I gave her one more hug, "If you ever need me, I'll come back okay. Don't ever think that you can't tell me anything. Not again."

She grinned, "I won't."

Then for the second time, I turned around and left Los Angeles to return to New York and my first plan of action.

To get Jess back home to the loft.

* * *

**Okay Guys there we have it, Robbie is on his way back to NY. He had a good run in LA though didn't he... and look at him and Cat, pretending that they are friends! Idiots..**

**JADESON. (yes I'm stealing that couple name Silent Hopes) :P**

**Loved the Jade/Cat dynamic of this chapter.**

**Anyway I know you are thinking what about the movie and I haven't forgotten! I'm going to address that in the next chapter which I have already started writing so expect it soon!**

**So leave me a review saying what you thought! I love reviews! **  
**xoxoxoxo**


	20. Deception At Its Finest

Robbie POV

I pulled back the door to my loft, exhausted from the plane ride, ready to collapse on the couch and I did for a moment. Until I realised that something strange was stirring inside of my home. There was definitely an evil presence lurking about. For starters, the place was a complete mess; the dishes were stacked so high that they were ready to topple, litter covered the table and there was a thin sheet of dust over ever surface. I was ready to scream at the mess that my friends had made in one week until I heard a soft hum of music coming from Jess' room. I smile at the thought that of my blue-haired friend rocking out in her old room to some indie-rock band and that the mess was her falling back into her old snobbish manner. But then I remembered that Jess had evacuated the building because the Penelope bomb was threatening to implode on top of her.

So who the hell was in her room?

I knew the answer before I boldly busted into the room. Penelope was standing in the barely dressed, standing in the centre of Jess' room. Only it wasn't her room anymore, Penelope had stripped every trace of Jess from it. She screamed in shock at the sight of me and normally I would have been embarrassed at walking in on a girl when she is only in her underwear but my anger beat my embarrassment. My vision blurred red and I felt as if I was transforming into a raging inferno.

"What the fuck? Why are you here?" I demanded.

Penelope turned off the music and threw on a wrap. She pinned on a fake smile and batted her eyelashes, "Oh she moved out. Did she not tell you? So I decided that I would move in instead, you know you need a third roommate to help with the money."

She sprayed some perfume onto her neck and rubbed it on her wrist. A horrible, putrid smell filled my nostrils and I gagged. She was trying to gas me out of my own loft.

"Sean said I could. He thought it was a good idea." She innocently replied.

I gritted my teeth, "Well you better start packing your bags because my father owns this loft so it's not Sean's decision who gets to move in or not and Jess signed the lease so she cannot move out until the end of the school year. Sorry Penelope."

She sighed dramatically and flopped onto the bed, "Well fine Robbie. I'll just stay in with Sean but I'm not leaving."

I laughed at her, "Just admit it Penelope, this isn't about Sean! You don't even like him that much you are just using him to get back at Jess because the boy that you liked chose her instead."

Penelope's nostrils flared and her cheeks went a shocking pink colour, "No it's not that." Her voice was strained, I knew I just needed on last push.

"Can't say I blame him," I snorted, "I mean who are you compared to Jess, she is worth ten of you."

"Shut up!" she screeched.

She had cracked.

"Jess is a stupid bitch who got what was coming to her. But he won't believe what you say Robbie, he is too enamoured with me. So it doesn't even matter if I tell you this."

She propped herself up on the bed and opened a magazine, "So I am not going anywhere. Jess will just have to live it."

"Fine!" I spat out, "I'll deal with you later."

Giving her my best death glare I turned and stormed out of the loft. It was times like this I wish I had Jade by my side constantly, she would have said something really witty and smart or used emotional blackmail that meant Penelope would be history. But it was up to me I would have to employ all of the skills Jade had taught me in the past year. It was time for the student to become to the master.

I headed straight for Jess' university and pulled a Jade West, that is to say I waited outside the campus until she showed up. Which was sort of difficult considering my face was now more recognizable I tried to remain inconspicuous, hiding in the shadows and keeping my head down. To my complete bewilderment a group of teenage girls thought I was famous to scream my name. They all flooded around me for photos and I compiled. They were nice enough but they were drawing in an even bigger crowd. Soon I noticed the a blue bur heading down the street and I ran, they chased after me. I was literally being chased by a group of screaming girls.

I shouted her name and she turned around her. Jess' eyes bulged and she almost dropped her folder when she spotted me and the group of girls.

"Taxi!" she screamed and one skidded to a halt, she jumped in and kept the door open. I jumped in and slammed the door shut, sighing in relief.

"You are my savior." I said between breaths, "I feared for my life there."

"I know! It's crazy, you didn't tell me you were going to be on television." She rambled, "I mean the LAwards Robbie! That's insane, my roommate is a celebrity."

"You mean former roommate." I muttered, "Please come back to us Jess, it's not the same without you."

Jess chewed at her lip and hugged her folder close to herself, "Robbie I just can't. Not if she is there. You don't know what it was like when you left, it was two against one and she was far worse. She is such a tyrant and I don't feel comfortable in that loft and I hate seeing Sean—I mean, I just... she's completely manipulated him."

I nodded, "You're absolutely right. But that is why you need to go back; I am not letting you run from this problem Jess. Plus you have me now and Penelope is in the loft by herself now. Let's see how she likes it when it's two against one on her."

I tapped the glass, "Can you please take us to Brooklyn."

Jess snorted indignantly,"A taxi the whole way to Brooklyn? You better be paying Shapiro."

I grinned at her and opened my wallet, showing her the overflowing cash in it, "Did I not mention I got paid for being on the LAwards."

She grinned at me,"So what's this plan?"

"Oh the plan was the easy part, I just had to think, 'What would Jade do?' and then it hit me: Lies and deceit. The first part is, you need to get Penelope mad."

"That I can do."

Jess seriously should have considered a career in acting. She was completely fearless when she pulled back the loft door and strode over to her bedroom door, she wasted no time in confronting her. Penelope's smile faded when she spotted Jess, she regarded her with distaste.

She looked beyond her and straight at me, "Seriously Robbie. You brought the shrew. She doesn't scare..."

Penelope didn't get to finish the sentence before Jess screamed and lunged at her. Jess slapped Penelope's face so hard that she left a perfect red hand shape, the sound of the impact echoed around the room and Jess pulled her to the ground and pinned her down. I had never seen Jess so angry before, she was terrifying. I couldn't help but thinking that her and Jade would be great friends. They had that same rage in their eyes and that fierce loyalty towards those that they cared about.

"You know I never really liked you." Jess said through gritted teeth, "You were always pathetic. You hated the fact that I was the popular one, that people liked me more than you, that boys liked me more than you. Sean's my friend and you are taking advantage of him because you hate me."

Penelope's eyes narrowed as she struggled to get out of Jess' lock, "That's not true."

Jess responded by laughing, but it was a cold, void of any humor.

"Please, why are you even here? Shacking up in Brooklyn of all places, trying to be like me! You are too high class for this. Just admit it that you are using Sean! You are so petty, you just couldn't handle that when we got to high school I saw you for the snake that you really are."

"Fine!" Penelope screamed as she pushed Jess from her, "I used him. I dyed your hair, I ruined your clothes, I stole your room. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Penelope rose and smoothed down her dress, she regained her composure and smiled,"But what does it matter because if you tell Sean I'll just go and tell the press about how the two of you slept together."

Her smile widened when she saw how Jess and I reacted, how the hell did she know about that?

"Oh Cat will be so disappointed in you Robbie when she finds out."

Then I began to laugh, I did it just to unnerve Penelope and it worked, she had walked straight into an ambush.

I walked over to Jess and wrapped my arm around her,"Hope the fall didn't break your phone."

She grinned and pulled it out from her pocket, "Nope and Robbie would you look. I accidentally recorded everything." she slapped her hand against her forehead, "I'm such an idiot."

"I know me too." I pulled out my phone and shoved the screen in Penelope's face, "and Penelope's threat would have been effective. If I wasn't complete honest with Cat."

Jess feigned shock,"Oh so you told her?"

"Yes I did and she didn't care." We both triumphantly returned to Penelope, "So I suggest you pack your things because Jess will be moving back in."

Penelope's stammered as she looked around the bedroom, her eyes began to glisten and she stamped her foot. She threw a tantrum throwing objects around the room. She was like a child throwing a fit in a store: a complete embarrassment. We waited in the lounge while the storm raged on in Jess' bedroom.

Sean arrived home just as Penelope was pulling her suitcase to the front door. His eyes narrowed at Jess until she handed him the phone, pressed play and Penelope's confession filled the room. Sean gripped the phone in his hand and wordlessly handed it back to Jess.

He picked up Penelope's case and threw it outside the loft,"Get out of my home. I never want to see you again."

Penelope looked terrified, we all stood, united once more as she left the apartment. Jess and I cheered in delight and hugged each other, "You were amazing!" I told her, "I can't believe you slapped her!"

Jess laughed, "She's been asking for that for years." she victoriously turned to Sean and folded her arms.

He looked at her sheepishly,"Jess I'm really sorry I didn't believe you... I'm a terrible friend, I don't even know how to make it up to you."

"Well, you can start by fumigating my room, it reeks of Penelope. Then you can clean the rest of the loft, I mean honestly boys I am meant to be the messy one. I leave you for a week and this is what happens. You both clearly need a sane woman around this loft."

Before she turned to leave the loft, she rushed over to Sean and hugged him tightly, "I missed you." she murmured, "Even if you acted like a complete dickhead."

He laughed slightly and hugged her back, "I know. I'm really sorry."

I stood at the sideline of this romantic scene, feeling rather awkward... so this is what it's like to be on the receiving end of the third wheel.

I coughed, "Em Jess, should we go and get your clothes?"

They sprang apart, "Yeah, we should. We'll be back in a couple of hours." she told Sean as we exited the loft.

Cat POV

"Oh Jesus, play it again." Jade demanded.

Jade, Jason and I were all sitting in my studio laughing at the audio message that Robbie had left on the system, it was pure gold. You see Jade and Jason had come over to visit me after their very successful second date. They were so cute together it almost made me want to cry. I had never seen Jade so happy, I mean don't get me wrong she still scowled most of the time but when she thought I wasn't paying attention she would share a small smile with Jason and he would take her hand and squeeze it.

I felt as if my heart was going to explode with happiness for the pair.

Jason didn't even need my help in the Jade department, he understood her completely after only meeting her once. Bright colors aside he had listened to Jade and had planned the perfect date. He had taken her to the first screening of the new horror film _Playdate. _A sinister tale of demonic twins who hold the babysitter and her boyfriend hostage that results in a lot of blood and gore. They however both found the story very entertaining, they laughed when the babysitter's head was decapitated and placed bet on who would be the first to cry out of the audience. Then he had whisked her away not to a romantic dinner or a walk on the beach but to a vicious game of paintball- Jade West with a paint-gun, I shuddered at the very thought of being the victim of that. The other teams didn't stand a chance against that born warrior.

She pushed down on the replay button and an electric guitar blasted out of the speakers, the tune was fast-paced with a good beat. But the lyrics where awful.

"Cat-Cat-Caterina. You left me.. Home alone! That wasn't very responsible..."

Cue dramatic pause that is filled with us spluttering with laughter.

"So I wrote you a song"

Jade couldn't contain herself, she was doubled over in her seat, gasping for breath because she was laughing so much and Jason wasn't much better. The song was truly ridiculous but it made me ridiculously happy, Robbie had left me this behind as a surprise.

Well two can play at that game Mr. Shaprio.

"Jason get your guitar, Jade you do backing vocals for me." I ordered them both, "We are adding this into one of my songs."

Robbie POV

After spending an hour packing all of Jess' possessions we were ready to make the difficult journey back to our Brooklyn loft. That meant lugging all the boxes and cases down the constantly busy New York streets then we had to force all of her luggage to fit into a taxi, the driver wasn't pleased but Jess handed him an extra twenty and he said no more about the two mental teens in the back of his Cab. But even this wasn't enough to dampen Jess' spirits, she was back and more exuberant than ever. She wanted to stop at one of her many parties for drinks before we made our way back to Brooklyn but I had to be the responsible adult and remind her that people would definitely steal all of her expensive clothes.

"I am so glad to get out of that house!" Jess exclaimed, "My parents were driving me insane."

Jess cleared her throat and scrunched up her face so she looked like a prune,"Jessica darling" she said in a nasally voice, "I hope this means that you have giving up this whole cheap living lifestyle. Your father and I have found the perfect boy for you, he does business with your father! Oh I hope you get rid of that awful hair color! You look like a street urchin!"

Jess scoffed, "The amount of snobby dates I had to endure."

"Yeah, we both know that you prefer bookworm, Brooklyn boys." I teased.

Her color rose in her cheeks and she changed the subject, "So tell me all about Los Angeles. Is Cat okay now?"

I pulled out the card that Mrs. Price had given me and turned it around in my hand,"Yeah she's great, she acting more like Cat again. This time will be different Jess, I know you can both be friends."

Jess glanced at the card in my hand and snatched it from me, she scrutinized it and gasped, "Holy shit! Is this the Eva Price, the girl who wrote the Jack Morgan trilogy?"

I glared at her, "Keep your voice down!" I hissed," and yes it is. I haven't told anyone yet but she asked me to audition for the role of Jack. They are making it into a movie."

Jess slapped my arm and grinned, "Robbie that's amazing when is it?"

"I haven't called her." I admitted, "I don't think I'm going to audition."

"Why the fuck not!" she replied, "Robbie, what's holding you back?"

"Juilliard." I sighed, "Jess I worked so hard to get into that college and it's a miracle I got in. I don't think I can throw away all that effort for a movie."

"Robbie... that is the stupidest thing I think you have ever said." she rolled her eyes, "First of all what are you studying to eventually become?"

"An actor."

"Exactly! Your opportunity has just come a lot sooner than expected. You could defer for a year if you really want to go back to Juilliard, or you could give up your place and give it to a kid who really wants to go. Robbie this could be the making of you and I am not going to let you let this slip through your fingers."

I had realized too late that Jess had already typed in the number and was on the line with Eva.

"Hello, yes this is Mr. Robert Shapiro's assistant. I am calling to arrange an appointment for his audition." she winked at me, "Fantastic so Saturday Robbie has to go to The Cambridge Hotel at one in the afternoon. Thank you, have a nice day."

"What have you done!" I insisted,"Are you insane?!"

"It's at my dad's hotel! Robbie this is amazing, I have complete access there! I can watch your audition on the cameras." Jess flicked her hand at me in dismissal, "Oh don't look like that this is so exciting. My roommate could be Jack Morgan."

"But what if I don't get it?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Then it's no problem, you just keep studying at Juilliard. Either way it's a win/win situation."

I smiled at her, "You know I hate you, right?"

"Trust me Robbie. You'll thank me someday." The taxi pulled up outside out loft, "Now come on!" Jess urged.

"Let's tell Sean all about our little Robbie's big break!"

* * *

**Hello my bea-utiful reader/reviewers!**

**So what did you all think? **  
**leave me lovely, long reviews telling me!**

**Look we have**

**First of all Yay Penelope is gone... she will not be missed.**

**Robbie/Cat (almost we are nearly there.)**

**Jadeson! (love it)**

**and Jess/Sean (again almost)**

**and I'm sure you have all guessed or at least have suspicions about what Cat's offer was?**

**Come on someone guess right and make my day!**

**Love you all!**

**(Reviews=love)**

**Just a wee reminder ;)**

**xoxoxox**


	21. My Favorite Co-worker

Robbie POV

"I don't understand. Who the hell are you and what was that thing that just attacked me?!"

"That" Jess responded, "was a monster... seriously are you that idiotic?"

I threw the script down onto the coffee table and slumped into the armchair, "Jess this isn't working. There is still something wrong."

I had received a section of the script in advance to prepare myself for the audition. I had read and then reread the first novel so many times that I could pretty much recite it in my sleep and I could to some degree, see the connection that Eva Pryce had made with her main character and myself. Jack Morgan was a 17 year old New Yorker with charcoal hair as dark as the pits of Tartarus, deep brown eyes that are verging on black, ghostly, pale cold skin. He was of medium build and height with low self-esteem until he meets the striking Serena LaRusso, daughter of Aphrodite.

Jess was sitting cross-legged on the couch with Sean on the other side, she gulped down some black coffee and yawned. It was early morning and I was forcing them both to stay up and listen to me recite these lines over and over. They had taken it in turns of who would read the part of Serena but I couldn't take it seriously whenever Sean read her lines it just made me crack up. So Jess had permanently taken over that role. She nudged Sean who had his nose buried deep in the first novel, _Jack Morgan: A quest to save the Gods._

"Sean what did you think?" she asked him.

He grunted and didn't look up from the book, a usual response from Sean so I must not be awful or else he would have stopped reading, "Yeah its good."

Jess rolled her eyes and snatched the book from him, "Sean" she snapped, "We want Robbie to do well in his audition tomorrow! He needs to be prefect so he can get the part."

"Well I don't know what you want me to do." Sean said defensively, "It's almost three in the morning. The best thing that Robbie could do now is go to bed and get some rest or else he is going to conk out at his audition."

Jess rubbed her eyes, "Okay fine. Robbie let's go over it one last time." She cleared her throat and picked her script back up.

"Well don't just stand there!" she shouted over to me, "Use your weapon!"

"But I don't understand" I stammered pathetically, "What are you?"

Jess eyes scanned down the script, "Okay so my character summersaults on the back of a monster and slices it throat while you watch on in amazement as it dissolves into sulphuric smelling yellow powder and then I land on the ground gracefully and- oh here's the line."

"I'm Serena and I'm a demigod- like you Jack." Jess paused, "God this is so dramatic! It's going to make an amazing film!

Sean interjected, "Jess you do realise that is taken almost word for word from the novel right?"

"Whatever" she said, "I prefer films, the book always spoils the plot line!"

"That is such a 21st century thing to say." Sean muttered.

"What was that?" she asked

Sean snatched his book and smiled, "Oh nothing."

I smiled at the pair, Sean was trying to remain on her good side since the whole Penelope debacle, he had been practically acting as her personal butler, waiting on her at every possible moment.

"Sean I am ready for bed now." Jess announced as she held out her arms, "Carry me to my room."

Sean sighed and lifted her into his arms, "I'll see you in the morning Robbie." He called back to me as he carried Jess into her room.

I stayed up for another half an hour, scanning the script for anything that I may have missed. Finally admitting defeat I retreated into my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed. Before I shut off the lights I looked at all of the photos that covered the walls and my chest of drawers. Jade and I, the gang all together, Max and I, the three roommates together, Jess and Sean then finally the photo of Cat and I. Yes when I got back from LA after I helped Jess unpack I went down to our storage area to retrieve my box. I didn't put everything back up, that seemed a little over-excessive but Cat deserved a place in my room, a place with all of the people that I love.

I prayed to everyone that night, even to God, although I'm not overly-religious. I had that determination once again, that same pull in my stomach and pound in my heart that I felt when I wanted to get into Juilliard. After Jess made that call I knew that there was no turning back, for better or worse I was going to go through with this audition and I wanted to not be ashamed of my audition, I want to leave it knowing that I did the best that I could. With that in mind I knew I could no longer fight my body that was begging for rest so I flicked the switch off, pulled the covered up to my chin and fell into a restless slumber.

That morning Jess was already up and wearing a pair of trousers and a shirt with rimless glasses that I had never seen before. She poured me out a cup of coffee and handed it to me, she then turned around in a circle and grabbed the briefcase, "I look really professional don't I?"

I gulped down the coffee, thinking that I was hallucinating from no sleep but no, business Jess was still there.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked her.

"Well" she grinned, "I said on the phone that I was your assistant and then I thought to myself why am I not your assistant? I'm organised and I look great in a suit!"

"You're never going to stop asking me are you?" I replied exasperatedly. She shook her head and I sighed, "Sure Jess, you can be my assistant."

"Great!" she exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug, "I've already made a spreadsheet of what you need to do today." She placed her briefcase that I had suspected was empty, opening it I saw that it was filled with notes and... she had made me a résumé?

Pulling out one of the sheets she placed it onto the fridge, "Okay so now you are having a healthy breakfast, next is shower while I pick out a suitable outfit for the day, then we get you into a taxi and over to the hotel for a light lunch and then at 1 you will do your audition."

So that is exactly what happened, Jess wasn't kidding when she said she was structured for a messy girl she has an extremely organised mind. She thumped on Sean's door, demanding that he gets up now because he is ruining all of her careful planning. After my shower I returned to my room where Jess had lay out on my bed, a completely new outfit: black slim fitting jeans, a white short sleeved shirt with some matching black converse. Pushing my uncertainty aside I put on the outfit and went back into the main room where she was waiting to inspect me.

She grinned widely, "Perfect! The white and black helps accentuate your pale skin and dark hair, just like the character!"

We were both distracted by Sean laughing in the corner of the room; he was at the table and was typing furiously on his laptop.

"You have to see this!" Sean called over, "It's brilliant, I'm sending it to everyone I know."

Crowding around his laptop I saw that he was opened on Cat's splashface, she had uploaded a new video and I knew instantly that she was in her studio. It was captioned, "Potential New Number One ft. Robbie Shapiro."

I bit back a scream, oh no.. please tell me it's not the rap.

Sean pressed play and the song began

Cat sang, "The way you make me feel" and then the beat began and the guitar started, I grimaced knowing what was next.

_Yeah girl I remember the day when we first met,_

_I was invited to a party as a bet._

_When I saw you standing there in the middle of the road,_

_I felt as if my heart was going to explode._

_Yeah, Cat-Cat-Caterina I pulled you away and saved you that night,_

_Cat-Cat- Caterina when you passed out you gave me quite a fright._

Jess and Sean were trying to contain there laughter, but it was only a matter of time before it exploded out of them. I looked at the amount of views and I almost died, over two million people had already viewed this.

Cat was laughing now in the video and began to sing with Jade, then before I knew it I was rapping once more.

_Things got weird I really must admit because you are so pretty and you sing like a belle _

_Then I discovered your other side... Really Caterina what the hell?_

_She was actually a superstar. A singer really rich, who led a double life,_

_This caused a lot of issues: like the time I got stabbed with that bread-knife!_

_Now you know that I love you even when you don't act your age,_

_You're as sweet as candy and you don't have Jade West's rage._

Jade scream/sang, "hey" as Cat and Jason laughed at her.

"God will this embarrassment ever end?!" I exclaimed as I heard the last stanza of my rap.

_But now I have to stop this ridiculous rap_

_ because Jamie is bugging me for a tuna wrap._

_Cat-Cat-Caterina you should have lock up your studio._

_Cat-Cat-Caterina. Because I taped over your audio._

Jade and Cat both screamed, "Word." then folded them arms, trying to be like stereotypical rappers. Cat giggled and waved, "Payback for you taping over my audio!" she kissed the camera lens and shut it off, leaving a blank screen.

Jess put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Robbie, if your rapping career doesn't take off at least you still have your acting."

I grabbed both of them before they press the replay button and forced them out of the loft where we all experienced the most intense subway ride ever. Every time we stopped at a station, I felt my panic increasing I was one stop closer to my audition. Jess was in assistant mode, making phone calls requesting that Robbie Shapiro has a room at the Cambridge with a view of central park and pre-ordered lobster. Of course they didn't know who I was so she name-dropped her own name a lot, anyway she hooked us up with a room. Sean kept his attention on his Jack Morgan book, he would whistle occasionally and make comments like, "For your sake I hope they cut out this bit, you are going to get your ass beat!"

That really inspired confidence.

Together the three of us entered the swanky Cambridge Hotel as a team. Jess wasted no time in guiding us over to the receptionist and flashing her master key that gave her access to the best rooms in the hotel.

"Why did you book me a room then?" I asked her as we entered the lift.

"Well you need somewhere to stay after we go out tonight." she smiled and tapped her nose with her forefinger, "Trust me Robbie, Jess always has a plan."

Using my key card to open the door Sean and I both caught our breath as the door opened to reveal a metropolis, this place was huge, bigger than our loft with a queen sized bed, with a 100 thread linen count, a lounge area, a large teak wood table with luxury cream chairs, a bar, a walk in wardrobe and a bathroom with a large steam shower and a huge Jacuzzi tub.

"Jess!" I said vehemently,"How are we suppose to pay for this?"

Jess scoffed and lifted the platter of food, the lobster was so mouth-watering with roast carrots and potatoes, it looked completely tantalizing.

Jess smiled, "I told them to put it on my father's card. Honestly he has so much money he probably won't even notice it's gone."

Jess and Sean scurried off down to the security room to use the cameras to spy on the audition while I walked towards room 1707. Suddenly I wasn't so nervous, I couldn't explain it either, maybe I had just overheated my nerve component and it was malfunctioning. I felt a surge of confidence as I rapped the door and a very smiley lady recieved me. She lead me into this equally beautiful suite and brought me over to the couch. There I had a sip of water while I waited for Eva Price and the casting director.

Eva was just as I remembered her, she was even wearing a similar pencil skirt and blouse. She smiled at the sight of me and shook my hand.

"Mr. Shapiro, it's a delight to see you again. I must say I was pleased when your assistant called me to arrange an appointment." she gestured to the man standing beside her, he was harder to read, I could tell that he was already judging me, this audition had already begun and I hadn't even uttered a word yet.

"This is Mr. Miller, he has been over-seeing all of the auditions with me. We want to ensure that we do my novel justice you see. That said." She turned to Mr. Miller, "Is this not how you imagined the character of Jack? He is even wearing the suitable clothing for the character."

I silently said a thank you to Jess, I would never doubt her judgement again. As soon as I began paying her for her services... she was getting a raise.

"Yes." He finally admitted, "Out of all of the boys we have auditioned today he resembles Jack the most. But looks can easily be changed. It is his acting I am interested in."

Eva smiled and she handed Robbie the script, "Okay Robbie firstly I will read the part of Serena just so we can get a feel of your acting style. Then we will bring in the girl we have chosen to protray our beautiful heroine and we will see if you are... compatible together."

The gleam in her eye at the end of her sentence made me feel like she was holding something back but I tried not to let it distract me, I took the script from her. Eva and Mr. Miller took a seat on the arm chairs while I stood by the fireplace, I knew that I would have to pull out all of the stops to get this role, now that I was here I realized how much I wanted it, I was just using Juilliard as an excuse to mask my fear of rejection.

"You don't understand, you don't realize your power." Eva said.

"Powers?" I scoffed and scratched my head, "You are definitely mistaken. I'm a loser from New York who has always been the weak one. I don't have any powers."

Eva set down her script and grinned,"Mr. Miller, I think I love this boy. There is something special about him, I knew it when I saw him at the LAwards. He has potential and he clearly possesses the stamina and acting abilities for this role."

Mr. Miller lip curled one corner, "I agree. But I will not be convinced fully until I see him audition with our Serena."

Eva nodded,"I just sent the message, she will be up in one minute."

I took a sip of water and bit back a huge grin, this was the final test. I just had to be able to pretend that I had romantic chemistry with this girl. I heard the door open and the scent of lavender floated through the air.

Eva grinned deviously and stood, "I believe you two know each other."

Turning around was faced with my past, in her usual floral dress, white keds with her red hair wrapped up in a bow.

"Cat!" I bellowed, "What are you doing here?"

I instantly pulled her into a hug and she squealed, "Robbie you are one of the boys auditioning!" she pulled away from me, her expression changed, it was suddenly cold, "You are one of the boys auditioning!"

She shoved me slightly,"Why didn't you tell me!" she demanded.

I stepped away from her and scoffed,"Oh pretty rich coming from you! You didn't tell me that Eva Price was scouting you!"

"I wasn't allowed to tell anyone until the unveiling panel in two weeks!" Cat replied defensively, her rage was increasing.

"and while we are shouting at each other!, "I bit back, "You posted that rap, that is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me." We were practically nose to nose at this point.

"Goodness!" Eva said, her voice raised,"Robbie and Cat! Stop bickering."

Instantly we both remembered the reason that we were here, if I'm honest I completely forgot that we had an audience. I felt like I was ten again and had just been shouted at by the teacher. I glanced at Eva and Mr. Miller expecting them to be livid at how unprofessional we had just acted but they were both grinning widely.

"Astounding." Mr. Miller said, "They have amazing chemistry."

Cat and I exchanged perplexed glances, "Ms. Price, sorry but what do you mean?"

"What makes the characters of Jack and Serena so appealing is that they are complete opposites, they symbolize love and death. Yet through all of the arguments and initial hatred, the characters are drawn together because.."

"Because death and love are similar than people may think." I finished her sentence for her and Ms. Price beamed.

"I don't need to see anyone else." Eva stated, "I felt a connection to the pair of you from the moment I saw you together at that award ceremony. You are the prefect pair."

"Yes I shall have the contract sent to your assistant immediately. You can read it then sign it under the presence of your lawyer." Mr. Miller held out his hand and I proudly shook it.

"Thank you so much sir."

Eva led both Cat and I out of the room we shook hands with her one last time. Before she shut the door she said, "Oh and Robbie, don't be embarrassed by that rap, I thought it was very endearing."

Cat laughed and I just stood there shocked by the fact that Eva Price was one of the two million who watched that video. As soon as the door snapped shut, I gave Cat my best Jade West glare and she got the message. She stopped laughing and bolted for the open lift. She almost made it too, giggling manically the whole way down the corridor but I caught up to her at the last second and grabbed her from behind. She squealed as I picked her up and spun her around.

"Okay, I'll delete it!" she cried out, "Just put me down."

Complying I set her back down and she wobbled slightly, clearly dizzy from the spinning. I laughed at her and she smiled up at me, "No." I told her, "Keep it up."

Wrapping my arm around her shoulder I brought her to my suite,"So how long are you in town for?" I asked her.

"Three nights, but I'm kind of disappointed." she admitted, "I wanted to surprise you by showing up at your loft. After all I told you I would see you soon. So what now, do you need to go somewhere or can we hang out?"

We halted outside of my door, "First we find Jess and Sean."

"And then?"

"Then I show you around New York."

* * *

**I have such wise readers! Nothing gets past you guys!**

**Yes Cat is going to play Serena LaRusso and Robbie will be Jack Morgan. (How exciting! I actually love the plot line of this story so much I have been considering turning it into another Cabbie story... But I'm going to take it one fanfic at a time.)**

**Also I hope you at least laughed at that god awful rap I wrote... should I consider a career in song writing? (!) ;)**

**And Yay Cat is in New York!**

**Do you want to see her partying with Jess, Sean and Robbie or do you just want me to get on with their movie deal?**

**Review!**

**Love you all**


	22. Story of Us

Cat POV

Isn't it strange how one single act can change the course of your life completely? Not only that but it has a chain reaction effect to those all around you. The day that I went to Abby's office was by far one of the strangest moments I have encountered in all of my 18 years of life. In one moment I went from being Cat Valentine, singer to Cat Valentine... Potential Actress?

No, not potential because I have accepted the job, it's difficult to describe how I felt when I walked straight into an interview for a movie, I mean I am a singer not an actor, I had absolutely no idea why a casting director would seek me out. This woman- Eva Price- while extremely charming, unnerved me slightly. I didn't like the way Abby and Eva spoke about me like I was a prize to be won and there was this hunger in Eva's eyes; losing was not an option for her.

I began to feel more relaxed when she spoke of her book which, I am going to be honest I have never read before; it's nothing personal, I'm just not much of reader. It takes patience and understanding that I do not possess. Anyway Eva was a natural speaker, words just seemed to pour out of her mouth so fluidly and she spoke with such clarity and confidence that I felt as if I could listen to her talk for a lifetime. She spoke of the authors' prerogative; how when an author is writing a novel the first thing that they see is an image in their mind, one so vivid that it cannot be erased and you know that it needs to be permanently marked on paper. For her that was the characters of Serena and Jack, they were her first illustrations and she wanted this film to do her characters justice. I would imagine for an author the worst thing would be to watch a film and it turns out to be the exact opposite of what you imagined, you who invented this whole imaginary world.

She said that when she first caught a glimpse of me at the awards ceremony it was as if someone had stretched their hand into her mind and pulled out the character of Serena LaRusso. I apparently was the double of Ms. Price's character; she recalled how I had my hair braided with gold ribbons and was wearing a white dress with a gold band curved around my wrist, I had the perfect resemblance of a Greek woman. But I was also lean with sun-kissed skin and buttery-warm hazel eyes that when the light hit them it was like a kaleidoscope of colors. She couldn't believe that even my hair colour- which I began dyeing at the age of thirteen- was the perfect shade of red. The color of passion and love, but it also symbolizes Serena's fiery personality; she was a warrior, which was unheard of for a daughter of the Goddess of Love.

I didn't have the heart to tell either of them about my reservations, I am not an actress; I have never had any training what so ever. What if I said yes to this movie role and I discovered that I was terrible and I let down Eva Price? I don't think I could handle both my manager and Ms. Price being disappointed in me. But I bit my tongue; I should at least consider this offer. Abby passed me a copy of the book that was personally signed by Eva Price herself and a section of the script. My anxiety must have been obvious because Eva seemed to read me like, well like a book.

"Obviously I cannot force you to do anything that you are not comfortable with." She had said, "But promise me you will read the book and really try picturing yourself as my Serena. I believe that you would be the perfect candidate for this role. As protocol I have had to make other offers but I feel that there is something special about you. You haven't unlocked your full potential yet and I think that this could be way forward. I can tell that you are worried acting but think about this. Every time that you get on stage or go to an interview, that is acting. You are telling a story, trying to entertain an audience. I watched your performance at the award ceremony and you are a born entertainer."

Her words made me glow with pride even if I had just met her; I suddenly felt this connection towards her. She had complimented me and offered me a chance to try something new and I had this sudden urge to make her proud of me.

Abby nodded approvingly that whole time, she was caught on Ms. Price's every word, "I couldn't have said it better Ms. Price." She said.

Ms. Price gave me one last smile, "I need an answer from you by 6pm tomorrow Cat so I suggest you begin reading!"

So that's exactly what I did. I knew that Robbie would be expecting me soon so I told myself that I would read the first three chapters and then I would return home to spend the rest of the day with him. Locating an empty studio I curled up on one of the sofas and for the first time in my life, I read a whole novel. I finally understood what everyone meant when they told me you could get hooked on a book because after the first three chapters I couldn't set the it down and I didn't want to. I needed to know what was going to happen next.

It was as if my whole life I was trying to connect two bits of a puzzle that didn't fit but all of sudden I had found the right piece and everything was falling into place.

When you read the pages come alive and it amazed me how vividly I could imagine all of the fights scenes in this story, I could see the camp that they called home, with its vast landscape of hills and cabins and I made an emotional connection with Serena LaRusso. She was everything that I yearned to be, she has this hard exterior, tough as nails with the beauty of her mother that she uses to mask a lifetime of pain and regret. She fights with the grief of her father and brother and she had been an orphan for many years, learning to fend for herself wondering if tomorrow will be a better day. That is until she found the camp and later when she meets Jack.

That is the kind of relationship that you love to read about, the classic will they/won't they scenario and I loved how they introduced her character, she assumed Jack was a monster and attacked him but then when she realizes his true identity she saves him and leads him to Camp, she trains him, protects him and eventually she grows to love him.

I could then imagine myself in this role, finally playing out the kind of woman that I had always wanted to be- powerful, strong and independent with the power of sorcery behind my words. I was so engrossed in the story that before I knew it I was on the final page, my eyes overflowing with tears. It was such a powerful story and I needed to be apart from it. I knew that I would regret it forever if I saw someone else play Serena; this was meant to be my role.

So after spending the remaining time I could with Robbie, after I left him to catch his plane, I phoned Abby and told her to arrange a video conference with Eva Price immediately. That day I rushed over to my manager's office and I was surprised to see that Ms. Price was sitting there in person. Wasting no time I begged her for the role, if she was excited she hid it well because she asked me to read some of the script. I can still recall how my hands trembled as I held the script and for the first time in my life I tried to act, I was pleasantly surprised by how natural it all felt to me, I lamented about suffering and loss verging on tears but at the last moment I stopped and regained my composure just like the character would and proceeded to verbally attack Jack Morgan.

I then signed the contract and that was that, I was going to be a film star. Eva told me that I would have to fly over to New York on Saturday for the auditions of Jack Morgan and I felt a flutter of excitement in my stomach. New York meant Robbie.

So I decided I wouldn't tell him I was going to the Big Apple, I couldn't wait to see his face when I showed up at the loft. But he was the one who surprised me instead.

It had been a long Saturday morning, I had been in meetings since 9 and by 12, I had met over 20 potential Jacks. Some of the candidates where huge stars and I was completely shocked to be in their presence and they were amazing actors but then we did the scene together, the Jack and Serena meeting and every time I came to the same conclusion. They just weren't my Jack.

They didn't look at all how I imagined him, they were too normal, almost too good looking and they didn't have the piercing dark eyes mostly they where baby blues and greens. I couldn't help but feel something was missing. I thought that maybe it was my mediocre acting but I just didn't feel anything, I failed to find that fire, that spark with any of the actors. I apologized profusely to Eva and the casting director but they assured me that it wasn't my fault and they wouldn't rest until they found the right boy.

Then I was called up to suite 1707, I thought nothing of it as I made my way up to the room then I opened the door and he turned around; my Jack turned around. My heart did that irregular beat that it always did when I saw Robbie, he gave me his most endearing half-smile and I melted, running towards him I was wrapped into his comforting arms.

I was so excited when our bickering got Robbie the part, this was all Robbie had ever wanted, to be a successful actor and this time would be different, he wouldn't be famous because he knew me, he would be famous because of his skill. I couldn't help but feel like this was Eva's plan all along she was just testing me by auditioning me with all of those other boys, she wanted pure, real chemistry and she knows that she found it. It made my cheeks flush just thinking about that.

I was nervous when Robbie swiped his key card and opened the hotel room. I used him as a shield when I spotted Jess and Sean sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him faithfully. When they saw the door open they bolted up to pull him into a hug, they screamed and bounced around the room.

I stayed at the threshold watching this scene, it made me realize how much I had misjudged them. I thought they had changed my Robbie when I first met them but they were helping him find himself, they really cared about him. Sean spotted me and smiled, he broke away from Jess and held out his hand.

"Come on Serena." he lightly teased, "There is room for one more."

Grinning at the three they all urged me to join them. Giving in I happily bounced over and joined their circle. We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in Robbie's hotel room, I thought there would have been more tension between me and the roommates but they treated me like this was the first time they had ever met me, Jess was especially nice. I think she was worried that I was angry at her about the Robbie thing but Robbie had told me about the whole Penelope business and I could sympathize. I know what it's like to be undermined by someone to the point of depression.

We ordered food and planned the rest of the night, Jess and Sean kept squabbling about Jess' plans, apparently she was now meeting a friend so the big night out had to be postponed, not that I minded it just meant that I got to spend more time with Robbie.

Robbie leaned over and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like, "sexual tension."

It took me a moment to realize what he was getting at and then I saw it, Jess was really no threat to me. I saw the way Sean looked at her when she was staring down at her phone, she giggled and furiously texted.

"Please Cat." She said, "I really need a girl's opinion. In fact come and help me get ready!"

She didn't even let me answer; she grabbed me and pulled me into the room next to Robbie's which was Jess' suite. I discovered that Jess was actually one of the nicest people I had ever met; I had just misunderstood her completely.

As soon as she pulled me into the room I realized that she had an alternative motive, "Cat I'm so sorry about Robbie. I was such an idiot."

I nodded, "Jess stop worrying about it. You and Robbie have both said it meant nothing and I believe you both. You are a really good friend to him, so you are a good friend to me."

I held out my hand and she clasped it, "You know Robbie really loves you right?"

I smiled sadly, "No Robbie used to love me. Now I think he only sees me as a friend."

"Robbie never told you the full story huh?" Jess excused herself and returned seconds later in a cream cocktail dress and bright pink heels,"Look the morning after I woke up and he had left me-"

I gasped, "That's terrible!"

"No actually I was fine with it." Jess said, "I was so embarrassed that I didn't want to see him. Anyway that's not the point. That was the day Jade came to get him, Robbie is so loyal to you Cat. He dropped everything that day to return home just because Jade insinuated that you were in some sort of trouble. I don't think he will ever look at another girl the way he looks at you."

"But he's been distant lately." I sighed, "Maybe you're wrong Jess."

There was a knock on Jess' door she ignored it for the moment,"Give it time Cat, Robbie's just not there yet. He doesn't see how much he loves you."

"You know in some ways you really remind me of Jade." I replied, "You both give really good advice. But you are far sweeter."

I smiled cunningly,"Speaking of love are you and Se-"

The door banged again and Jess rolled her eyes, "Sorry Cat, Zac was never one to be kept waiting." stalking past me she opened the door and planted her lips on to her "friend."

Who the hell is Zac?

I stared awkwardly at the embrace and about a million questions started running through my head, the main one being: what about Sean the boy who is clearly crazy about you?

Not that Zac wasn't appealing, he had that kind of bad boy look about him: tall, dark, ruggedly handsome with a worn leather jacket and beat up jeans he definitely looked like the kind of person who was the leader of some motorcycle gang.

He broke the embrace and looked directly at me, he nodded in my direction then whispered in Jess' ear, she giggled and smiled up at him adoringly, "Cat listen, Zac and I have a date planned so you and Robbie can use my free passes for the hotel."

I smiled back at her and got up to leave, "Thanks Jess. I'll just leave you two alone then."

Darting out of the room quickly I rapped on Robbie's door and he opened immediately, pushing him back into the room I slammed the door shut.

"Are you okay?" Robbie asked.

"No" I shook my head, "It's-"

"What's wrong with her?"

I yelped in shock at the unexpected voice,"Oh Sean" I tried to keep my voice casual, "I completely forgot you were here!"

He slung his coat around his shoulders and laughed,"It's okay Cat, I don't want to be the third wheel."

He lift swiftly and I watched him go down the corridor, I was silently praying that he didn't run into Jess and Zac.

Robbie poked his head out the door also,"Why are we doing this?"

"We have a problem" I said miserably.

Robbie laughed sarcastically, "Oh Cat, when have we ever not had a problem?"

* * *

:**O A whole Chapter Cat POV... rare I hardly ever do that!**

**But yes a filler chapter until we get to the real action! :D**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I wanted you all to see Cat getting the part in the film because I didn't previously explain it.**

**So guys are you Team Zess or Jean? (Well they don't make great couples names) :(**

**Might bring Cassie and Jacob into the next chapter to shed some light on this Zac character!**

**Anyhoo leave me a wee review letting me know what you want!**

**We are getting closer to Cabbie!**

**xoxoxo**


	23. Troublemaker

Cat POV

I spent the entire night in my hotel room, trying to concentrate on reading my script. Robbie wanted to crash after I had told him all about Jess' guest. The words swam around the page as I willed myself to read them, to not get distracted by a problem that for once wasn't mine. I should just concentrate on what I need to do to make myself happy and let Jess date who she wants.

But I couldn't bring myself to be that selfish. I had to meddle, I had to help her.

That next morning as soon as it was an acceptable hour I rushed down to Robbie's room, determined to talk to him about this. After banging on the door for a minute he finally got the message and let me in. I was momentarily distracted by morning Robbie, which was one of my personal favorites. His hair always stuck up at odd angles and his eyes were tired and confused, his voice was huskier and he only wore bottoms that hung around his hips, exposing his torso.

He pushed the door the who way open and I quickly ducked under his arm, so he wouldn't be able to see my blush until it died down. I hated it when Robbie knew that I was checking him out.

I was pacing around his room, trying to think of an idea. In some ways Jess reminded me of myself. From what Robbie has told me Jess is emotionally unstable, she seems scattered. Not really sure of what she wants and I need to protect her. She is one of my friends now.

I needed to know more about this boy. Bounding over to Robbie his eyes flashed with concern as I grabbed his arms, "We need to speak to Jess' friends. That girl, what's her name... Carrie something?"

He chucked softly, "You mean Cassie?"

I nodded, "Maybe she knows what this guy is like. I could have misjudged him but I swear he looked so much like" she trailed off, "Anyway will you ring her?"

Pulling out my phone he tapped in her number, I waited beside him, tapping my foot impatiently until I heard the muffled sound of Cassie's voice on the end of the phone.

"Hey Cass." He asked, " I was just wondering if you're busy later. It's just Cat Valentine wants to meet you—"

Her scream almost busted my eardrum and that is saying something because I was standing at least 5 feet away. Robbie held the phone away from his ear until she was finished, "Okay so can you meet us both at the Cambridge at oh- you're here?"

Ending the call abruptly Robbie headed for the door and urged me to follow, "She's having breakfast in the restaurant with Jake."

He held out his hand and I took it, "Let's go get some answers then."

Cassie was exactly as Robbie had described her on the way down: a bundle of nervous energy wrapped in a petite frame with frizzy blonde hair. As soon as I stepped out into the high class restaurant I was pounced on and if it wasn't for Robbie we both would have toppled to the ground. The boy standing behind Cassie rolled his eyes at his excitable friend and gently pulled her away from me. Cassie didn't care that the other guests had stopped eating to leer over at us.

"Cassie stop badgering the celebrity!" the boy teased, smiling at me he held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Cat, I'm Jacob."

Giving him a small hug I we followed Cassie and Jake over to the booth that they were seated in. They had already placed two more settings for Robbie and I. After Robbie and I ordered he bit the bullet and mentioned Zac and Jess being an item. I instantly knew I had found my answer when I saw Cassie and Jake's expressions. They became so still and mute, as if they had turned to stone. There was a tension that filled the air as Jacob and Cassie exchanged worried glances.

Jake set down his cutlery with a clatter and grimaced, "This really isn't good." He muttered.

Cassie instantly nodded; I noticed that she had this nervous habit of wrapping her curls around her finger. She was doing this more than ever now.

Robbie's eyebrows weaved together, "But why?" he asked, "What's so bad about the guy? Jess is good at reading people she will be fine."

Cassie shook her head sadly, "Not this guy. That's the problem with first loves, you can never see the poison in them."

"So Jess has dated him before?" I clarified. I had this burning in the pit of my stomach, this need to protect Jess even though I barely knew her.

Jake snorted, "Oh yeah. He was her first: first real boyfriend, first time... first arrest."

Robbie almost choked on his drink, "Jess was arrested!"

"Robbie!" I hissed, "Keep your voice down. Remember this is Jess' dad's hotel. He probably doesn't want everyone knowing."

Jake smiled warmly at our little exchange then continued, "Anyway. I've been Jess' friend since preschool so I know her better than anyone else. When we were younger Jess loved her family life, she loved the huge apartment that she lived in with the maids, the best toys basically anything a girl could want. But then when she turned fourteen she went through some changes."

He laughed slightly when he saw the penny drop between Robbie and I, "To spare us all the biology class I'll paraphrase .. she started paying attention to boys and the teen rebellion began. She tried dating boys in our school but then when she turned 15 all she wanted to do was piss off her parents, she was tired of them pretending they were a happy family when they weren't. To this day Jess will tell you that she left her parents' house because of the money... well in a way I suppose that's partly the reason. But it's mainly the fact that her father has had countless affairs and her mum stays with him because of his wealth. Then she met Zac and this is were it gets all girly so I'll let Cassie tell the rest."

Cassie's eyes darted over to Jake, she scowled, "Oh yeah thanks Jake." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Anyway, Jess thought Zac was perfect. He was everything she had ever wanted, he was older than us, around 16 and he didn't go to private school. He lived in Brooklyn and he had a motorcycle, he was her perfect bad boy. Just what she needed to annoy her parents. They went out together on- and-off for three years. She was so in love with this boy that she couldn't see the damage that he was causing her, everything he did that endangered her she could talk away. He got her drunk most nights and they would fool around, she would come into school in the same clothes as last night where she would hide in the toilets all day smoking and vomiting from her hangover. It's a nasty habit that I know she hasn't quit."

Robbie hand that was still wrapped around mine protectively went clammy and he shifted uncomfortably on his chair and I knew Cassie was right.

"He was the reason she was arrested wasn't she?" Robbie asked.

Jake sighed, "He had pot and he asked her to take it. She took it without no question, no doubt she would have taken a bullet for that boy. She was so close to getting expelled from school and she didn't give two fucks. She wouldn't listen to anyone, she had gone completely off the rails."

"But I don't understand, Jess is in college studying to be a doctor. What happened to Zac?"

Cassie looked so tense she was practically pulling out strands of her hair, "He just left her. No explanation no call, nothing. Jess was so heartbroken it took her months to start to feel anything again. Jess managed to get her grades up and she got into a decent enough college with her father's help, which she resented. But she had problems trusted herself to get close to another boy again."

"She never told me." his voice was small, "I wish she had of. I could of helped her."

Cassie eyed Robbie with friendly concern, "Robbie you have no idea how much you have helped Jess. She was so excited when your father gave her that room. A fresh start with new people. I know you had that..." Cassie hesitated waiting for my reaction, "Em blip.. But this is in no way your fault. Truthfully it's Sean's. Jess has never openly admitted it but it was obvious to everyone that she fell hard for him, then he betrayed her trust and now she's returned to Zac and the same thing is going to happen all over again."

Robbie POV

I felt heavy, like I was wearing an outfit made completely of iron. She should have told me, trusted me enough to tell me about this boy who hurt her so much. It made everything Sean had put her through a million times worse. Everything that she had said to me that day on the fire escape made so much more sense now. She told me she smoked whenever she was stressed and I had believed her but maybe it was because she had met Zac before she had come back to the loft.

I was her rock bottom, Sean and I combined drove her to contact him and establish a relationship again.

Cat was gripping my hand tightly and I felt like she was feeding off my emotions, she looked positively terrified for Jess. Cat who, if you asked her opinion on Jess a month ago... well it wouldn't have been a pretty comment.

"We need to do something" she stated, her free hand clenched into a fist.

I nodded in agreement, "Jess said something to me before I left to go to LA, it was about relationships. She said that relationships are difficult because they change who you are as a person. Do you think she was talking about her and Zac?"

I pressed her lips together, her brown eyes stared at the table as she pondered, "Maybe." she finally decided, "Maybe we just need to remind her of how much she changed."

I snorted with laughter, "Team Cabbie to the rescue."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Robbie POV

The sword only just missed throat as I stumbled back, petrified at the killer blade. Not that you could blame me, I did almost die at the hands of a knife. But this was different, this time I was holding a blade of my own. This had to be without a doubt the weirdest thing I had done yet and considering my track record... That's saying something.

I heard a giggle and I searched the room for the source, Cat was on another mat laughing joyously as she counter attacked and side-stepped. I was so envious of Cat, she made sword fighting look easy. Spinning around she brought her blade up and using all her force she twisted the blade causing her opponent's sword to fall to the ground with a satisfying clang.

She had learnt how to do that in only a week.

When I signed the contract for this movie I should have read the small print. Everyone always tells you to read the small print and you never do... a common foolish mistake that I have now learned from. The regime for this film was ridiculous, as soon as I had signed on the dotted line I was introduced to Dave, my trainer and teacher. It was gruelling, going on runs, lifting weights and sword practice, combat every single day for the next month until shooting begins.

Cat trained alongside me, a social butterfly she befriended her trainer in a matter of seconds and since then they have been joined at the hip. Cat has this way of making everything look effortless; singing, dancing, acting, training, sword, karate. She excelled in every area, while I fell behind her practically coughing up blood after every session.

By week two Cat and I were unveiled to the public as the chosen ones who would make or break Eva Smith's renowned novels. To say I was nervous was an understatement: my legs where marshmallows and my hands shook so much I couldn't even hold a glass of water without spilling all the contents. Cat I stood behind the wooden double doors already dressed in a mock costume that our characters would wear, I tried not to focus on how amazing Cat looked on her costume because it just made me more nervous.

She was wearing a skin-tight leather one piece with a belt that held her various "weapons" with Jade-like ass-kicking boots. Her hair was down, curled and newly dyed her hair once again a fierce red. Finally I looked at her face, she was wearing eyeliner that defined her warm eyes and her lips were painted blood-red, she was immaculate. Stating to the world that pretty can be deadly... But I wouldn't even mind if I died under her doing, in fact... it would be a pretty good way to go.

I on the other hand was wearing my audition clothes because I had, in fact got my character correct in one try so in a way we looked the same and yet we were completely different. Cat squeezed my hand and muttered "breathe." I instantly felt calmed down by her touch.

The doors opened. I was once again received with the over-familiar flash of cameras and reporters boring their eyes into my skull. That interview had gone strangely well, I didn't embarrass myself once, I just replied to all the questions as I had practiced. I talked about how excited I was to be given this opportunity and how thrilled I was to be working with a close friend who I know is going to make an outstanding actress. Cat said the same thing and we posed at the end for photos and that was it, life for Robbie Shapiro would never be the same. I was tailed everywhere that I went, suddenly everyone was more interested in what I was getting for lunch or how life was for a Juilliard drop-out.

Yeah that's right, I had to leave school. I thought I could juggle both of the projects filming wasn't starting until the New Year but I didn't take into account all of the extra work I would need to do for this film. Wishing thinking really, that I could have it all.

In a way I was devastated to go to the dean and tell him I had to leave, he understood and he was enthusiastic about the film when I told him the circumstance of my resignment but I still felt like I was letting the school down.

That's life though, you get an opportunity and you have to go with your gut. You need to do what will make you happy.

So here I was, having the worst sword fighting lesson of my life, while the red-haired master was my sparring partner. These where the days I hated the most, when I had to fight Cat. She was just too good and I was hesitant with my sword, even though they were so blunt they could barely cut butter... I still didn't want to hurt her.

In a matter of seconds I was on the mat, her foot on my stomach and sword at my throat.

She smirked, "Any last words?"

I sighed, let go of my sword and held my hands above my head, "You win."

She laughed, "I always do." She replied cockily as she held out her hand, "Then again Serena is meant to be better than Jack."

"Yeah at the beginning of the film!" I countered, "Want to come back to the loft with me?"

"What you mean the war zone?" Cat replied, she held out her hand to pull me up, "Well I can't let you go alone can I?

Cat POV

Returning back to loft everything was as it normally seemed, Sean was spread out on the couch with a book and a coffee, his dark rimmed glasses propped on the ridge of his nose. There was soft music playing in the background. Spotting the pair of us he managed to keep his eyes from his book for a whole second.

"Hey" he said, "There's coffee if you both want some."

I went over to the kitchen and help herself while Robbie sat down on the armchair. I studied Sean more closely as I poured my cup, there was something wrong with him. His jaw was set and he kept occasionally glancing over at Jess' room. Over the past two weeks the relationship between Jess and Sean was detiorating and if I'm honest it's her fault. She becoming the old Jess I had heard about, she was aggressive, abrasive, rude and I was worried about her.

Taking his body language as cues Robbie started to question him.

"So." he began, trying to keep my voice casual, "Is Jess home?"

Sean arched an eyebrow, "Oh.. she's home."

"Is she alone?" Cat called from the kitchen.

"Definitely not."

I locked eyes with Robbie and he grimaced, that's just great.

I balanced the two mugs as I made the short journey over to Robbie's armchair. Handing him the mug I perched on the arm of the chair and took a sip of my coffee.

"So he's here?" I rolled my eyes, "He just such-"

"He's a dick." Sean stated.

"You're one to talk."

The three of us all looked up to see Jess leaning against the frame of her door with Zac. I fell on to Robbie's lap in surprise sending his coffee spilling all over us. It burned my skin I didn't dare move, in fact Robbie clutched onto me keeping me close to him. I felt him flinch violently, like he always did when he saw Zac and I knew exactly why.

Zac, with his good looks and build... he looked like an exact replica of Brad.

Robbie was only human and I knew that he was scared, it brought back memories he wanted to repress. We watched as Sean and Zac squared up to each other.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he replied caustically.

Jess tried to hold back Zac but he pushed past her. I thought he was going to start a brawl and I felt Robbie try to push me aside but I beat him to the punch. A need to protect them clouded my fear as I stood, all 5 foot 2 of me between the six foot boys. I squeaked slightly but held my ground and eventually Zac got the idea. I knew he wouldn't dare hit me. Shooting Sean a last scathing look, he bolted out of the loft without even so much as a goodbye to Jess.

She looked worse than normal hangover Jess. Her eyes were bloodshot, wearing the same clothes as last night, rips in her tights. Was this the same girl who only yesterday was dressed and ready for business? Watching Zac leave her eyes flashed with rage and she turned to Sean.

"You can't really judge him after how you acted about Penelope." She spat out, "You don't even know him, how can you judge him!?"

"You don't even see what he's doing! Wake up Jess, he's destroying you." Sean flipped up the cushion of the couch to reveal a stack of letters.

"I found these."

Jess' nostrils flared angrily, "How- How" she stammered, "That's none of your business!"

Sean chucked the letters across the room and they floated to the ground, snatching one up I read it. I felt my stomach flop. Jess was failing her first semester, she was suspended and had to go to a meeting.

This didn't make any sense, yes Jess was behaving different, but she wanted to be a doctor... she would never risk that!

"You're better than this Jess." Sean looked so upset for his friend that it made me want to cry, "Please don't follow him."

Jess sighed and tried to control her anger,"I haven't changed." she replied defiantly. Picking up her letters she threw them in the trash and turned around to the three of us.

She softened her voice and looked directly at Sean, "You had your chance."

Then she followed Zac calling his name as she ran down the staircase. All three of us ran into Jess' room and opened the window. Jumping out into the fire escape, the wind batted our faces as we watched Jess run towards Zac who was kick-starting his bike. They fought back and forth for a while, Jess pleading. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, our Jess who was always so sure of herself, reluctant to let others see how upset she truly was.

We had lost her.

She jumped onto the back of his bike and they rode of together and I feared that this was only the beginning.

"What are we going to do about her?" I wailed, "She's making all the same mistakes again!"

"I don't know Cat." Sean replied sadly, "We need an expert."

"You're right Sean." Robbie said, he smiled cunningly as Sean and I looked at him in confusion.

Then it clicked.

"We need Jade West."

* * *

**LADS!**

**Apologies, so many apologies for this taking so long!**

**You have no idea how much I struggled to write this chapter!**

**So what did you all think?  
Insight to Jess' past and development of Robbie/Cat**

**AND A JADE RETURN! :)**

**What do you want to see?! tell me!**

**Love**

**xoxox**


	24. Guess Who's Back

Jade POV

No one will ever understand how much I love solitude. To reign master of the house while Cat is away in New York with Robbie, I can do what I please. Mostly I loved the personal gym and the secluded garden where I can lounge for hours on end. I felt weightless as if gravity no longer applied to me and for the first time I wasn't needed for anything.

But then after a while that got boring.

I realised that what I loved the _most_ was being needed; it's a great reminder to everyone who is in charge. That they will always look to me when they need help, I'm just so cunning that it cannot be helped and although I will never admit it to anyone It also reassures my doubts that everyone secretly despises me... Not that I dwell on that too much, I hate most of the people I encounter. However I will admit that there is a few that I suppose I would consider good friends.

I was lying out in Cat's back garden trying to get some colour on my constantly pale skin when I got the call. Grunting I reached over and checked the ID: Shapiro.

Now he was a special case, I honestly don't know what interested me so much about Robbie when I first noticed him. I think it may have been the fact that he was a bigger freak than me and he was bullied terribly so I guess I felt sorry for him. He was such an idiot, he didn't require my assistant. He needed it to survive. He always had some kind of dilemma, mostly surrounding his estranged girlfriend Cat and he always came to me for advice.

I suppressed a smile and answered the phone, "Shapiro." I made sure I sounded uninterested; he could never know I was pleased that he had called.

He then rambled on about Jess and I only half-listened, I heard all I needed to though:

I need your help.

So I forced Jason to help me pack and dragged him on to a plane, he was such a sweet boy so naturally I could make him do about anything. Then before I knew it I was back in the familiar town, walking down the streets with such confidence that no one would question that I didn't live here. Jason and I parted ways, he was going to check into the hotel then meet up with friends while I made my way to Brooklyn, to sort out this mess that Robbie had created.

As I jumped onto the subway I scared away any potential partners with a death glare, I had perfected that look at a young age. I recommend that everyone should too; it's perfect for warding away annoying members of the public. Jamming my iPod headphones into my ear the melodious song_ Superman_ filled my ears and I smiled to myself. I had always thought that I should have one of those black phones that sit on a podium: the Jade hotline if you will- because I was a superhero in my own right.

When I reached Robbie's complex I didn't think I would have reached this obstacle: a crowd of screaming girls where banging on the doors, chanting his name. I almost retched, girls think Robbie is attractive? They needed a reality check, trust me I had kissed him and the boy wasn't up to much.

Rolling my eyes at the crowd, I grimaced then walked up to one of the girls.

"Oh my god!" I thought of Cat, making my voice an octave higher and smiling constantly, "Is this where Robbie lives? Isn't he so hot!" I gushed.

They squealed, "Right! He has to come out soon, he has training at three!"

I imitated there squeal, hating myself as every second passed, "That's so cool! But you haven't heard... there is another way to get in to this complex?"

They shook their heads and I raised my voice, "Yeah Robbie will be using the back entrance! He's meant to be leaving now!"

I was relieved when those gullible tweens all bolted for the back of the building leaving me free to press the buzzer.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Roared a voice over the intercom.

"Charming." I sighed, "Well I came here to help your sorry ass but if you want I'll just go back to LA."

I heard a gasp and then the intercom went silent, I thought for a second he hadn't believed me and he was going to leave me standing out her. I almost turned and left until I saw the door open and Robbie pounced on me.

"Thank god you're here!" he cried.

I almost hugged him back, "Stop being such a girl." I ordered, "Now take me to Sean. I want to have a word with this moron."

Robbie POV

While Cat Valentine had the power to calm me, Jade West had the power of voodoo. She was a witch, she could make anyone do her bidding. You just didn't question her. I would follow Jade into battle, knowing that I had made the right choice in trusting her.

She got rid of those screaming girls no problem while I cowered in the corner of my loft, afraid of a bunch of 14 year olds, the definition of pathetic. Sean was already at college so I called for my car to take us to his campus.

Jade punched me in the arm after I finished making the call, I tried not to wince. I may be strong now but that didn't mean that Jade West didn't still possess a mean right hook.

"That's for not telling me about your movie deal." She said as we thundered down the staircase.

"I'm sorry" I pleaded, trying to not laugh, "But come on you wouldn't have believed me. This is mental!"

Jade looked at the black town car and whistled in appreciation, "You are not wrong." She muttered, "Should I change into a dress or something?"

I grinned and slung my arm around her shoulder, "No you'll do."

Jade stormed through the campus, making no attempt to go through the common protocol. I followed her as she tried to make sense of the never-ending corridors. Finally reaching the library she busted in and stomped around the room. I shot the Liberian an apologetic look as I passed her, Jade didn't know how to stay quiet, her personality and mouth where just too big for that.

Through the row of shelves I could see Sean at the back of the room, in one of the private cubicles. He had a thick text book in front of him and was knawing at his pen, thinking intently. Jade tore the book from him and this caused him to look up at his intruder.

"Robbie who is this?" he asked.

Jade scoffed, "I'm your fairy fucking godmother here to save the day as usual."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Jade West." He guessed, "I remember you now, the creepy girl with the scissors."

Jade lowered her voice, "Yeah I remember that day too. You were still dating that bimbo who was obviously using you to make Jess miserable. You played right into her hands and you wouldn't listen to anyone and now look at you."

Sean's expression tightened, "Meaning?"

Jade took a chair and made herself comfortable while I just stood and watched Jade in action, "Well it was so apparent to everyone but you that Jess was in love with you. Then when you finally realised you felt the same way she had already moved on... well I say on, you in fact made her backtrack."

Sean grabbed his bag and slipped it on to his shoulder, "I see what Robbie meant. You can read people easily. Coffee?" he asked as he lead the way out of the library, "I want to hear more."

We wound up in a small coffee shop on the end of 52nd street, Jade had a large mug of black coffee and she was energised from it. Coffee was like her weapon, it made her more energised and therefore, more intimidating.

"So, how long has Jess been seeing this guy?" Jade asked.

"Around a month, but technically 3 years and a month" I told her, "But there is something horribly wrong, she isn't eating or sleeping all she does is drink and smoke."

Jade considered this and then continued, "I don't think she has changed as much as you would think. Jess is a smart and we all know what she wants."

Sean and I looked down at our coffee, I felt like I was back in school and the teacher had just asked a question. You don't want to be the one to answer so you avoid her gaze at all costs.

Jade rolled her eyes once again, "Seriously are you that blind?"

"Jade just tell us." I implored, "It would save us a hell of a lot of time."

"She wants to be won. She's trapped just like Cat and she needs sometime to rescue her." She clarified, she scowled when she saw our still confused glances.

"Come on!" she practically shouted, "Robbie how did you get Cat?"

I felt my cheeks go red, "Ehm, I broke into her house and took her?"

"Exactly, Cat and Jess are both corny suckers." Jade said, "I on the other hand would never be won over by something like that but that's what they need. Sean you need to fight for her, you broke her down and you need to fix her. You have to show her that you are better for her than Zac and you need to do it before that meeting."

Sean looked overwhelmed and I didn't felt bad for the guy, Jade's plans where always crazy.

"But it's tonight." He argued.

Jade smirked, "Well then we better get going."

Cat POV

I was currently hiding behind a tall tree, praying that I wouldn't get noticed. I was never really good at being inconspicuous. After Robbie had got off the phone with Jade I instantly got a text from Jade, how she came up with ideas so quickly astounded me but I never doubted her. As soon as Jess left the loft I had followed her to this run-down house in Brooklyn. No one could live here, it was inhabitable, the windows were broken, the paint chiped, the front garden was a forest.

But I heard voices, there was definitely a group of people in this house. My phone chirped loudly and I cursed under my breath.

Answering the phone I whispered, "Get here now. I found her, I texted the address to Jade." and hung up the phone. Turning back to the house I was greeted by Jess, she was staring straight at me, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

She looked ill, her skin a strange yellowish color and she was horribly thin, so breakable. It broke my heart just looking at her.

She smiled slightly, "You are terrible at hiding."

"Jess" my voice cracked, "Please come back with me. Just leave him! You are no good for him anyway."

"Cat I don't want to come back" Jess admitted, "I can't go back.. don't ask me why."

"Jess does he hurt you?"

Both of us turned simultaneously and saw Jade West standing in front of the boys. That condescending smirk she always wore was pinned on her face as her blue eyes zoned in on Jess.

"Jess are you afraid of him?" Jade asked, she softened her voice, "You can tell me, I won't judge you."

Jess looked close to tears, she glanced back at the house and moved into Jade, "He doesn't, I- he wouldn't."

She wasn't at all convincing, Jade narrowed her eyes, "He hits you were no one can see, mostly the stomach. He didn't do it previously when he first left you and you always wondered if you were the problem. Then he was so sweet and caring until he roped you back in, then he became what he always was: poison. You weren't the problem Jess. He will never change as much as you want to you will never be able to change him. He is cheating on you and using you as a drug mule."

Jess eye's widened, "How can you know that?"

She shrugged, "People are easy to read."

There was a crash from the inside and Zac swung open the front door, "Jess." he shouted, "Come back inside, don't waste your time with those losers."

Jess flinched and turned to go back into the house but Sean wasn't letting her go, Jade stepped aside as he pulled Jess behind him, she tired to resist but crumpled into my arms.

"Jess isn't going back with you." Sean shouted, "I'm taking her back with me."

Zac snorted, "Yeah okay, Jess quit messing around. Let's go we have a deal to get to."

"Sean there is no point." Jess stammered, "Just leave me alone."

Sean was not taking that for an answer, we all watched as everything slowed, Sean lurched forward and punched Zac square in the face. He crumpled to the ground, his nose exploded with blood.

"You don't deserve her." Sean spat out.

Taking off his coat he wrapped it around Jess, who was crying. We all crowded into the car and tried to sooth Jess, Sean had her on his lap as she cried into his shirt. I silently clasped Robbie's hand as Jess' bruised torso was visible. I sniffed loudly and looked out the window.

How could this of happened to Jess in less than a month? That the boy who she had always trusted was violent, a drug dealer who was using her as a tool in his crimes. Why hadn't she left, that's what made no sense to me, then I heard Cassie in my head,

_She was so in love with this boy that she couldn't see the damage that he was causing her, everything he did that endangered her she could talk away._

Love is dangerous, Love is blind.

Jade was in the front with the driver and we heard her ask him to stop. Winding down the window I saw that we were outside the police station.

Jade opened the door for Jess she knelt down beside her and sighed,"You need to hand him in."

Jess wailed, "I can't Jade." she pleaded, gulping for breath,"I love him."

Jade shook her head, "You think you love him. You don't Jess, you resent him. You hate what he has done to you over all these years. This is your chance to get closure, you can finally move on."

Nodding slightly, Jess found the courage to take Jade's hand and let her take her into the police station. After what seemed like a decade, the girls returned, Jess with a folder in hand.

She didn't say anything the entire journey but she had stopped crying. At the loft, we waited while Jess showered and she emerged. She was wearing Jeans, and a white top. Her face was makeup free and her hair dry... her honey blonde hair.

She smiled slightly, "I wanted the old me back."

Jess bent over to pick up her bag, but wailed in pain. Quicker than anyone could blink Sean was at her side, holding her upright.

"Robbie get the pain medication" he asked.

Robbie rushed over to the cabinet and I, wanting to help filled a glass of water. Sean carried Jess into her room and lay her down on the bed, she smiled at me meekly as I handed her the tablets and water.

Jess swallowed the pills and sat upright, wincing as she did so. She looked exhausted, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Maybe we should leave." I whispered to Robbie.

"No" Jess mumbled, she clenched on to Jade's hand, I think she was trying to pass on the pain because Jade looked as if she was biting back a scream, "I need you all to see this."

She lifted up her cotton shirt and I stifled a sob. Her normal creamy colored stomach was blotched with large aggressive bruises that were an array of colors, mostly black and blue.

"It really hurts to move." she said, her eyes glistened as she looked at each of us, "I am so sorry. He was so apologetic after he hit me and he promised he would change, it was all the drink it made him angry. I didn't want any of you to know because it made me look weak... But Jade was right. I wanted to change him. Now I know that I can't."

Jade prised her hand from Jess and handed her over to Sean, "I have to make the meeting." she told Jess, who nodded.

"Where are you going?" Robbie asked Jade as she picked up the folder that Jess had left on her desk.

Sighing Jade opened the folder and she spread out the photos of Jess' stomach and the tops of her legs.

"Jess is in no fit state to go and see the Dean, so I am going in her place. I need these photos with the time caps and Jess' face to show the Dean why Jess has been absent from school." she leaned back in to Jess' room, "Don't worry Jess, I'll make sure that you won't get expelled."

She managed a hearty smile, "I want to thank you all and I realized something in the car. I thought that I had no family that no one cared about me. But you three, Cassie, Jacob and even Jade. You are my family."

Jade reciprocated the smile and I stared at her in awe, Jade would never stop surprising me, she loved everyone to think that she had a heart of marble but when it was required, she would always be a supportive friend.

"Get some sleep." Jade said, "I'll wake you when I get back."

We all left the room, except for Sean who Jess had asked to stay with her. Jade picked up her bag and peered out the window, "Coast is clear."

Then she went and opened the loft door, "I'll see you all later."

"Jade wait!" Robbie shouted, "Thank you for your help."

She smirked and thumped Robbie's arm, "That's what I'm here for Shapiro. Honestly the answers are always in front of your faces." she glanced at me and I instantly felt worried. Jade West was planning something.

She left the loft and that meant that Robbie and I were in the main room together, Robbie smiled awkwardly at me and sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"Well" Robbie said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table, "That went well."

I groaned, fell beside him and placed my head on his shoulder. I was completely drained from our horrible adventure.

"Understatement of the century Robbie."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So yeah something different I did a Jade POV!**

**And there we have it we have the old Jess back and a reason to why she was going all crazy. But we got to see Sean punch Zac! Yay!**

**And Jade, so much wise Jade and Nice Jade! :D**

**Anyhoo, so now we are on to the main guys! that's right expect loads of Cabbie from now until the end!**

**Be sure to tell me what you would like to see happen?!**

**xoxoxo**


	25. Christmas Wishing

Cat POV

Christmas in New York was beautiful; the frigid weather meant that everyone was bundled up in coats and scarves. A thin layer of snow and ice covered the city meaning it was also the perfect weather for keeping someone close to you. Robbie had insisted to Jess that he would stay for the holiday, her parents where throwing a Christmas banquet and there was no way Robbie was letting her go alone.

Jess was improving, her skin was healing but her heart ached, that much was obvious. Several times she had panicked and thought she had made a mistake in handing him in, she would violently flinch when one of the boys would make a sudden move, the memories of her beating intruding her thoughts. Jade seemed to be one of the only ones who could get through to her. There was a strong bond between the two of them since Jade had successfully got Jess back into college.

Jade acted as her therapist because really you didn't really need to go to one if you knew Jade West. The more time passed the more Jess talked of her past and it pained me every time. Jess was like me more than I could have ever imagined. She felt neglected, she needed to escape her life and the only exception was that she didn't have someone like Robbie.

Jess masked a life time of pain and regret behind a smile. She was so easily roped in by this boy. She openly admitted that he was a factor in her smoking and drink problem; ever since she was fourteen she has been hitting the bottle too hard and was smoking a packet a day. Jade demanded that all the drink be removed from the loft and that we get Jess started on the patch. After three days' rest and catching up on college work Jess was ready to return to school.

I felt like a proud parent that day, we ordered a car and dropped off Sean and Jess on route to our training. She was nervous, but she looked more like Jess: Wearing her usual skinny jeans and ruffled shirt with a coat. Her hair was pulled back into a high bun and she was wearing her glasses. The car paused outside Jess' university and she took a big breath before she opened the door.

"Remember." Jade told her, "You can do this; no one else needs to know what you have been through. If you have any trouble text me and I'll come over straight away and sort them out."

Jess laughed quietly, "Thanks Jade. I'll see you all back at the loft."

After we dropped Sean off Robbie, Jade and I made our way over to the studio. We constantly had to be working on something, normally combat because we wanted to do most of own stunts. Robbie's swordplay had improved, now he could actually fight for a few minutes before I over-powered him. Sometimes we would get called out because we had to audition other characters for the film. Eva wouldn't rest until she found the right cast members; we still had to cast a daughter of Ares, Amelia and a son of Hephaestus, Simon.

It was getting close to shooting now and Eva had to choose soon.

Jade came with us from time to time whenever Jason was busy or when she was bored and I suppose technically she wasn't supposed to be there…But please, try and say that to Jade. She loved the swords; she always joined in when our trainer left the room. She would unsheathe the blade, her blue eyes staring in awe at the light reflecting off the polished metal. Then she would dive and attack, I would always run away behind Robbie. I mean sparring with him was enjoyable but Jade and a pointy blade; I would rather eat my toes than face that.

Robbie was no better, he dropped his blade and held his hand above his head, "Please don't kill me. I'm your best friend."

Jade grunted and lowered her sword, "Yeah because I was really going to stab you."

"Jade, not that I don't love having you around… But why are you here? Should you not be in college?"

Jade rolled her eyes, her voice exasperated as she replied, "There may have been a minor explosion in the chemistry lab."

Then it was my turn to drop my sword, "You were expelled?!"

Jade shrugged, "These things happen." She smirked at Robbie, "Now I can be a college drop-out like Shapiro!"

Robbie picked his sword back up and swipe it at Jade who deflected, "Are you crazy!" he shouted between jabs and dives. Jade deflected them easily, her expression bored as she stayed practically in the same spot, beating Robbie with ease.

She laughed at Robbie's struggles and in a matter of seconds, she had him unarmed and in one swift movement, had him on the floor and gasping for breath.

She sneered at him triumphantly, "You really need to train more."

I was about to rebuke Jade for her behaviour but the round of applause meant I never got the chance. Eva was standing at the door, a stack of scripts in one hand and a coffee in the other. Her head was cocked to one side and she was studying Jade intently. Mr. Miller on the other hand was clapping at the scene he had just witnessed, but the expression on his face was anything but impressed.

"Mrs. Price." I exclaimed, "I am so sorry we were just—"

"Oh I know exactly what you were doing Caterina." She said, "Who is your friend over there."

I bit my lip, "This is our friend from LA, she is visiting—"

"I'm Jade West." She cut in, "Who are you?"

I wished she would be a bit more polite to our employer, Eva pursed her lip.

"Cat, Robbie. Please continue with your trainer. I'll return for the both of you shortly. In the mean time I would like to personally escort Ms. West from the building."

Jade scowled as she picked up her bag and left with Mrs. Price. Robbie immediately jumped off the ground as I rushed over to him.

"If we get in shit for this" Robbie muttered as he brushed himself off, "I'm going to kill Jade."

Robbie and I practiced hand on combat while we waited to be called back. Half an hour later Eva brought into a small room with large windows so light filled the room. My stomach jolted when I saw Jade. She was lounging on the small blue couch, skimming over a script. I locked eyes with Robbie and he reflected my expression, which was complete shock. Beside her was a boy that I had never seen before, he had unkempt ash colored hair that fell slightly over his eyes... eyes that were the most beautiful green I had ever seen before. He seemed confident in himself as he stood and shook both of our hands.

Eva clasped her hands together, "Jade here will be auditioning, along with Mark. I think you'll find them both charming actors!"

Jade grinned, "Looks like you are never getting rid of me because I am getting this role."

Robbie POV

I wish for once I could say that Jade was wrong, that she wasn't going to get this part, that this play wasn't going to turn into a story of our lives.

But I can't say that.

Jade's audition was flawless, capturing the character of the daughter of the Sorcery Goddess with ease. Her character is like Cat's. She is around the same age, the leader of her cabin, strong and a brilliant fighter. Except her mother bestowed on her a gift, she has the ability to read minds and is the most talented with magic powers out of all of her siblings.

Mark was a different matter, his role was more of the clumsy sidekick who holds everyone up. He relies on the group to keep him alive but by the end of the book there is a revelation about his character that changes the status in the group. He is more a builder than a fighter. He handled the audition well, portraying his character with the quick wit he was suppose to possess and for the first time, I felt like this was my cast.

Finally Eva had found four teenagers who's acting abilities meshed together to create her ultimate cast.

Mark was a really nice guy, after that he had explained that he had sent Eva price a recording of him begging to be in this film as he read extracts from the novel. He was originally from Ireland, so he had to fly all the way over once Eva saw the tape and she knew she wanted him in the film. The accent didn't go unnoticed but there was something about it, maybe I'm just being ignorant but it made the character more humorous.

Cat was obsessed with him from the second he uttered his first line, she kept begging him to say words and asked him what was different about New York from his home town.

"Does everyone live on farms in little cottages?" Cat rambled.

He laughed endearingly, "I wouldn't believe the stereotypes Cat. But yeah this is different, like Dublin only bigger and better."

As soon as Jade and Mark signed on the dotted line we were whisked off for cast photos, which meant we had to spend an hour in hair and makeup just to stand in front of a green screen. After that task which consisted of several photo by myself, followed by more of Cat and I then finally a group shot, we were released for the day. Mark left us to ring his family back home but Cat promised him we would show him around and make him more at home.

Jade frowned at him, "Cat I don't want to adopt the Irish boy. He's weird."

Cat laughed as she hailed down a taxi, "Well you're going to love this film then Jade."

Jade's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Cat jumped into the back of the yellow cab, "Why?" she shouted.

Cat rolled down the window, "Because he is your love interest." she replied gleefully, "See you later."

Cat POV

I had been never more relieved to flee a scene, I peered out of the window to see Jade screaming at Robbie who was trying to console her. I laughed to myself, it is a rare occurance that you get to one over on Jade.

Looking down at the ID caller on my phone I squealed as I answered.

I answered, "Are you here?"

"I'm were you told me to be. At the Cambridge Hotel in the restaurant waiting for you at the table. I brought you what you asked."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." I replied.

I really did have a problem with making scenes in public areas but I couldn't help it. When I saw her I was a young Cat again. She spotted me and beamed, her brown eyes warm and inviting like a steaming mug of hot chocolate on a cold day.

"Mom!" I screamed, unable to help myself. Rushing to her side, I pulled her off her feet and in to a huge embrace.

"Cat!" she tried to steady herself,"Calm down honey."

She glanced around at the other guests who were dinning in the restaurant and apologized.

"How have you been?" I asked, "How's dad? Have you seen him lately? Did you hear about my film deal, I'm sorry I haven't called about it but you are always so busy and now I find that I have hardly anytime to spare."

"Cat!" she said, her voice slightly raised, "Slow down! Yes honey I heard about your film deal and your father and I are immensely proud of you. I couldn't help but notice that it is alongside Robbie. How amazing is that, at least this won't get in the way of your relationship because you will be around each other always!"

My cheeks flushed pink and I looked down at the salad I had just ordered myself, "How could you not have heard about Robbie and I breaking up?"

My mother flicked her serviette and placed in on her lap and she responded, "Well of course I had heard about that but I had just assumed that you were back together, you are always spotted in New York together and from photos you always seem to be at his apartment."

This made my cheeks go even darker, "No we are not together." I responded.

My mother smiled, "But you want to be."

Without meeting her gaze I nodded, "But it's pointless too much time has passed. Robbie doesn't see me like that anymore. He hasn't indicated that he wants to get back together at all."

Olivia Valentine rolled her eyes at that and I swear she looked like an older version of Jade, "Caterina have I taught you nothing? This is the twenty first century. Stop waiting for the boy to do all of the work."

"So you think I should tell him?"

My mother nodded, "Cat you have always been ambitous. You wanted to be a singer you got it, you wanted this role and you got that too. He did the whole grand gesture for you, maybe he wants you to do the same. Now if you want him go get him." she paused, "After you finish your lunch with me of course."

While I was eating my lunch with my mother, I noticed the large rectangular boxes on the chair beside us,all of them tied with a thick purple bow with the oVal logo stamped on them. My mother spotted me staring at them and smiled.

"Yes Cat they are the dresses you asked me to make for your friends. I put tags on them so you know which one to give to them. They can consider them Christmas gifts."

I forked some of the salad and shoved it into my mouth, "You know you are the best mom ever right?"

"Thank you sweetie." she grimaced at my lettuce-filled smile, "But don't talk with your mouth full."

Robbie POV

It was now seven and I was still waiting on Cat to arrive. We had to leave for the banquet in twenty minutes, Jess was panicking. Standing still in her pyjamas shouting that she wasn't going. No one could calm her down, not even Jade. Finally I heard the loft door open and I turned around to see Cat trying to manage two large boxes. They were stacked so high that she couldn't see where she was going, she was struggling so I went to help her, then she tripped over the end of her dress sending her toppling onto me.

"Glad I was here to catch you." I teased.

"Hi!" she responded.

Sean and Jason both picked her up off me and set her gracefully onto her heeled feet.

Cat took off her coat and smoothed her dress down, Sean whistled in appreciation, "Wow Cat."

I hated how this happened ever time Cat was dressed up, it took me a moment to remember where I was, or who I was for that matter because all I could see was her.

That pearly white smile, with the ruby red lips that matched her curled red hair that was pulled over to one side. Then the emerald dress that was daringly cut out at the sides to show her toned waist with once again such a low v-neck that I tried not to stare.

"Robbie? Are you okay?" she asked.

All I could managed was, "Uh-yeah, you look like whoa.."

"Really? I picked green because you know it's a Christmas color." She then shook her head, "But anyway! I have their dresses so if you want to leave soon, I need to help them change."

Letting her pass she rushed into Jess' room were we heard lots of commotion, followed by Jade shouting, "Pin her down."

Yeah, this was going to take more than 10 minutes.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Jade emerged half an hour later, wearing a plain navy dress that fell to the floor, her dark hair was tied up into a curly bun, she smiled at me as she grabbed her coat. Jason went straight over to her and kissed her cheek then murmured something in her ear and from the color of Jade's cheeks.. I'm really glad I didn't hear what he said.

Cat had finally gotten Jess into the baby pink dress after much debating. We all sucked in our breaths when she emerged, Sean actually dropping his book down in shock.

She was Jess again.

She twirled around in the dress that spun out around her, it was strapless and it covered all of the remaining bruises. She was wearing makeup once more and had placed her contacts in. She laughed, hugged Cat and sped over to Sean's side.

Linking her arm with Sean's he said, "Let's get this over with then."

There were three separate car's ordered so naturally it was divided up in partners. Cat and I got into the second one where the ride was relatively silent. That is until I heard to my horror, the rap was being played on the radio. Cat instantly burst out laughing, she was gripping her stomach she was laughing that hard.

"How is this on the radio?!" I demanded.

"I literally have no idea!" Cat replied, "It's a Christmas miracle!"

The word Christmas triggered my memory and I fished out the little package I had put safely in my pocket, I handed it over to Cat who stared at it.

"I got you a present."

Cat tried to hand it back, "I haven't got you anything it would be wrong."

I gently pushed her hand back, "Cat please, just open it."

Cat POV

My hand was shaking as I undid the ribbon that covered this gorgeous little green velvet box. I hadn't expected that Robbie would have got me anything and it was too close to Christmas now so what could I ever get him in return?

Popping the box open I gasped at the exquisite silver bracelet that was propped up on a soft red cushion.

"Robbie, It's beautiful" I exclaimed, "How much did this cost you?"

He delicately picked up the bracelet and I held out my arm, he explained as he connected it to my wrist, "That's not important. I had it specially made for you, each charm is significant."

I held my arm up and inspected the charms: a microphone, a gold record, a miniature golf cart, a mask, a purple flower and a white dove. It was so beautiful it made my heart ache.

"Thanks Shapiro" I clasped his hand, my voice strained. I didn't want to be over-emotional and cry.

I went to let go of his hand but he gripped it more, "It's no problem Valentine."

"""""""""""""""""""""

The ball was beautiful. It was as if you had stepped into a cave made completely of ice, while the room was warm the setting screamed of a winter wonderland. Real Christmas tree were placed all around the room with faux snow, decorations and fairy lights placed in them, where they twinkled in the dim lighting. There was a huge ice sculptor in the middle of the room that was surrounded by presents that I assume are party favors The stage had a string quartet who were playing soft, slow music.

Jess had pinned a smile on her face when she saw her mother and father approach, "And so it begins." she mumbled.

She very stiffly kissed her mother and fathers cheeks.

"Jessica darling." Mrs Cambridge gushed, "You look so elegant and your hair! Thank goodness that horrible smurf color is gone."

Jess kept smiling as her mother asked more questioned, the rest of us where all seated at the table, dining on the finest food I have ever tasted. Jess shot us a pleading look as her mother whisked her away to speak to a group who where standing with her father.

I looked around at the table and realized no one else had seen the look of desperation that Jess had directed our way. Jason and Jade where talking to the guests while Sean was at the bar, politely rejecting a pretty blonde by the looks of it.

I was alone with Robbie, this was moment to tell him.

I turned to him, "Look there is something I want to ask you."

He nodded, "Okay what is it?"

I glanced up at Jess and saw her discomfort, she was surrounded by a group of young males who were looking at her like a piece of meat. She didn't want to come tonight and now we had all abandoned her when she needed us, she was so frail at the moment anything could set her off.

"Cat?" Robbie said, his voice concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Robbie I-" I sighed, "I need to help Jess. Just don't move."

Zooming through the other guests I reached Jess and took her hand, I shot the boys a reproachful look.

"Look I don't care if your daddy owns a private island, or he is the king of Egypt or whatever bullshit line you are trying to sell. She is not interested."

Jess beamed at me as I brought her over to Sean, "I really need a drink." she muttered.

"Sorry Jess, can't let you do that." I replied sadly.

Sean eyes popped when he saw Jess and he immediately took her hand, "I'm so sorry. I know I promised I wouldn't leave you but your mother dragged you away then this girl hit on me. Anyway I'm not letting you go again."

Jess kissed his cheek, "I was just being badgered by some guys. Cat came and rescued me."

Sean expression darkened, "What boys?"

I smiled, this could be entertaining to watch, Sean was definitely more muscular and taller than those skinny daddy- bought- me- my- brain boys. I pointed in their direction and watched as Sean dragged Jess back over to them. He placed her protectively behind him. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I am assuming that he was talking in that scary low, intimidating voice he always uses because these boys looked as if they may shit their pants.

Grinning with satisfaction I turned, expecting to see Robbie where I told him stay, but he had moved. I cursed under my breath, why couldn't he do what he was told?

Spinning around to try and find him, I instead found my self nose-to-nose with Mrs. Cambridge.

She gave me a very tight smile, it is very obvious to everyone in the room that she has had work done. Her face is barely capable of moving.

"Caterina!" she gushed, "It is such a pleasure to meet Jessica's friend and a famous friend at that! May I say, you have the voice of an angel."

I laughed slightly, "Thank you so much Mrs. Cambridge. But you must pardon me, I have to find my date."

She held her arm out effectively blocking my part, "Oh dear please have a drink with me." Using her arm as a barrier once more, she stopped the butler and I took a flute of champagne.

I took a sip and smiled, "Tastes fabulous." I praised, "But I really must go."

She stopped me again, "Caterina please." she sounded worried, "I really need your assistance. My singer cancelled on me and I only have the band. Will you please sing for me, it only has to be one song."

"You mean one of my songs?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, no not a dance number!"

I was beginning to like this woman less and less.

"So you mean a classic, slow song like Etta James?" I clarified.

She nodded, "That would be perfect. Please Cat, it would mean so much to Jessica and I. We would be eternally grateful."

"Fine." I said, setting my glass down on a passing tray, "Only one song though."

She immediately lead me to the stage, where I walked up the steps and indicated to the violinists what song I would be singing. Clearing my throat I walked over to the mic and tapped it. The music began and I waited until the intro ended, then I began to sing. This obviously caused a few heads to turn, some watched while others began to slow dance with their partners.

I spotted Jess and Sean dancing and I caught Jess' eye, she winked at me and I continued singing. Jason finally got Jade to dance with him and I could tell that she was suppressing a smile. Then as I finished the song I saw Robbie standing at the edge of the dance floor, he was beaming up at me and clapping along with the rest of them.

Jess mother joined me on the stage, basking in my applause. Fighting the urge to practice some of my newly acquired combat skills on her, I let her have her moment.

"Thank you everyone" she said in the mic, her shrill voice amplified, "That was Caterina Valentine, a very close friend to the family."

Smiling at the crowd, I waved then I tapped Mrs. Cambridge on the shoulder.

"If you don't mind I would like to say something." I whispered into her ear, "I'm going to promote your husband's bank." I lied.

She beamed and handed me over the mic.

Suppressing my fear of what I was about to do I placed the mic up to my lips.

"So hello everyone." I said bashfully, "Most of you don't know me and you are probably going to think I am insane for doing this but earlier today my mother was talking about grand gestures of affection and it's Christmas so please indulged me."

I sighed heavily and looked directly at him, "Robbie I love you."

Taking a deep breath I let my heart guide my words, "I mean like I really, really love you. I get all like woozy whenever you are around and my stomach churns, really I go through all of those horribly cliched things that you hear about in films and- sorry I'm rambling. Listen I know I make mistakes and I was a terrible girlfriend to you. But I would be so lost without you, you keep me grounded and you are the only person who makes me feel truly safe."

Jess had ran over to Robbie. She was beside herself, jumping up and down and clenching on his arm. Robbie just stood there, staring at me completely in shock by what I had to say.

"So that's why I am standing here, in front of all of this respected business people, making a complete fool of myself because I would really like a second chance."

"Robbie, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend again?"

* * *

**Ahh the glorious cut off line indicating another end to another chapter.**

**Hope you all loved it!**

**Side note: the dove charm is significant because Cat is playing Serena and the dove is symbolic of Aphrodite :D Just incase anyone was wondering.**

**Leave me a wee review saying what you would like to see!**

**Don't you all love a wee grand gesture.**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo**


	26. Escorted Exits

Cat POV

You know the feeling you get when you are on a roller-coaster, it's starts off as thrilling and exciting as you make your way up the high track. Then when you reach the top you begin to feel fear, heart-wrenching fear that what you are doing is completely idiotic. But you cannot stop yourself, you are in too deep. You have already taken the plunge. It's more like a horror story than exhilarating. You are falling, gathering speed as you hurtle down the track to meet your doom.

That's how I felt waiting for Robbie's response.

I was shaking uncontrollably, my knees knocking together under my emerald dress. Doubt crippling my mind as I watched Robbie from the stage. He looked like rabbit that has just been spotted by a predator. He was so still, his eyes wide and black with shock as they remained locked on mine, anticipating my next move. It was a test of who would move first and Robbie was deciding whether to run for safety or give himself to me.

It astounded me how time seemed to slow when you are waiting for a response, seconds had this ability to transform into hours. I could see the anxious glances that the crowd where passing around. It was like a virus that was infecting everyone. The soft murmurs of their voices traveled into my ears confirming my worst fears.

He was going to say no.

I broke the gaze, unable to take it any longer.

"Obviously I made a mistake..." I said, trying to keep my voice from showing my true feelings of anguish, "I'll just go."

Averting my eyes from my the audience who were giving me looks of complete pity, I forced myself to hold back my tears, that would make me look even more pathetic. I quickly made my way to the side of the stage. Holding onto the rail for added support I was about to bolt for the fire exit when my ringtone filled the silence that was dominating the room.

Opening my bag I picked up my phone and checked the ID.

My eyebrows weaved together in confusion as I put the phone to my ear.

I timidly answered, "Hello Robbie."

I could see him grinning at the as he made his way into the middle of the crowd, "Hello Cat."

"What do you want?" I asked him, my voice quavered as I stared at him as he got closer to the stage. He was standing at the edge of the stage now just at the bottom of the steps in the centre. His phone still at his ear despite the fact that I could hear him clearly.

"So do you maybe want to come down here so I can kiss you?"

And just like that all of my fears dissolved, I didn't feel as if I was falling anymore. I was safely floating back down to the ground, with Robbie as my safety net.

I giggled in relief as I ended the call and rushed down the stairs. Robbie opened up his arms and before I reached the bottom he lifted me up then brought my lips down to his. It was better than I could have ever imagined, despite the fact that I had kissed him so many times, it was completely different. This one made me feel as if I was going to faint, in one kiss Robbie had to sum up everything he felt for me. Telling me without words that he wanted me back.

It was pure ecstasy, one taste and I needed more.

I heard Jess cheering in the background and I could see the snapping of photos in the background, no doubt that by midnight everyone would know that we were back together. Robbie broke the kiss and brought his lips to my ear.

"I really, really love you too." He murmured.

I went to crash my lips on his once more, but I was pulled back by one of the security guards. In one swift movement he had lifted me up as I tried to protest. He brought me through the crowd kicking and screaming as the other guests looked on in horror. I spotted Mrs. Cambridge's face, she stared darkly at me, her botoxed face unmoving but her beady eyes told me all I needed to know: I was a dead woman for making her party all about myself, effectively taking the attention away from her.

Looking for Robbie I saw that he was in a similar situation, the guard had picked him up in a fireman lift. Robbie didn't even try to struggle instead he propped his elbow up on the portly guards back and placed his chin on his hand. Catching his eyes, he winked and it sent us both into uncontrollable fits of laughter. We were getting kicked out of the party for public displays of affection at a conservative party.

"See you later guys!" I shouted as we passed Jess and Sean, they were accompanied by a grinning Jade who was slowly clapping, it echoed around the room.

"Yeah" Robbie added, "Sorry we ruined the party Jess."

Jess was stifling laughter, picked up her lemonade glass, raised it and cheered, "Cabbie!"

The other guys joined in, chanting our couple name as the double doors slammed shut behind us and we were set down. Before Mr or Mrs. Cambridge could come out to rebuke us for ruining their elegant soiree, Robbie wrapped his hand in mine and I instantly knew the plan.

"Run?"

"Yup."

Sprinting out the revolving doors, Robbie and I ran down the ever busy streets of New York. Not caring that it was below freezing and we had nothing to stop the cold air that pinched our skin, or that several times I slipped and fell in my heels until eventually Robbie began carrying me on his back. I was out of breath, my heart beating at double rate because I had finally got all I have ever wanted.

Finally when Robbie ran out of steam we found ourselves in a snow infested central park, it was almost midnight. Meaning that it was almost Christmas Day. Robbie shrugged our his jacket and placed it around my bare shoulders. We were all alone in the dimly lit park,but the snow on the ground was so pure that the area surrounding us seemed to glow. Robbie gripped my hand tightly as we trudged through the snow, my exposed toes where blue and the bottom of my dress was soaked, it was quickly travelling up to my thigh region.

"Cat your hands are freezing.", Robbie said. His voice laced with concern, "Maybe I should take you back inside."

"No" I protested, "Let's just stay here for a while longer, it's so beautiful out here. Trust me Robbie, I have never felt better."

Robbie wrapped his other hand around mine, and rubbed them back and forth to create friction.

"Fine. But only 10 more minutes, I don't want you to get hypothermia and die."

Sweeping away the snow from a park bench, I perched on the edge and smiled up at Robbie, "Because you love me."

"No because Eva would kill me." He laughed at my shocked face, "You just want to hear me say it again, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I still can't believe it."

"Cat I have loved you from the second I saw you standing in the middle of that road. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made when I ended it with you. Somewhere along the way we got a bit lost, tried to take different paths but in the end I think I always knew that they would intertwine once more. It hit me when you were standing on that stage just how much I love you. That's why it took me so long to respond. I can't pin one word on how much you mean to me."

Robbie sighed and looked deeply into my eyes, I felt as if my heart was overflowing, blood was being pumped around my body so quickly that I was ablaze. Every inch of me felt warmer, his words lighting a fuel in my stomach that was travelling all around my nerves.

"I love you Caterina Valentine. It's always been you. "

Cold blue lips met blazing red ones as I pounced on Robbie like my namesake. He laughed as we fell into the snow and I planted kissed all over his face.

"I'm sorry we broke up." I said between kisses, "My fault. I love you."

We lay in the snow for a while, finding that the close body contact made an excellent blanket of protection. I could have slept there I was so content gazing up at the stars while Robbie traced patterns on my arm with his fingers. Eventually the clocks chimed and Robbie rose to his feet.

"It's Christmas."

He held out his hand and I accepted it, rising to my feet I brushed the frost from my dress, I resembled the Ice Queen now, my green dress glittering with frost under the flickering lamp light.

"What do you want for Christmas Robbie?" I ask him.

"Nothing." Robbie simply replied as he kissed my forehead and held me closer, "I have everything I could possibly want."

I nodded, agreeing with him completely. I had everything that I ever wanted because I have him, the person I truly love who loves me in return, just as I am.

Unconditionally and Irrevocably.

* * *

**CHEESE!**

**Yeah the shortest chapter I have written so far but it was all Cabbie and I didn't want to ruin the romance! :P**

**I am a big cheeser. But whatever you know it's what you really want to hear!**  
**:D**

**Anyhoo Think I'm near the end of this story... so tell me what you guys want to see!**

**Leave me a wee review telling me if there is any loose ends you want me to complete!**

**Love you all and thanks for reading!**

**xoxoxxoo**


	27. Optimistic Outlooks

Robbie POV

Light speckles of snow floated through the sky on Christmas morning, I watched as pieces fell onto my skin, each a completely significant piece that would never be replicated, as soon it came into contact with my skin it would dissolve.

Cat and I had returned back to loft but instead of going to sleep, she insisted that she watch the sun rise on Christmas morning and who was I to deny her this pleasure. We sat out on the fire exit, my legs dangling over the edge while Cat's where resting over my lap. I had wrapped a thick wool blanket around us and made us both steaming mugs of hot chocolate to sip while we watched the morning sun battle darkness for dominance.

The serenity of this moment was indescribable. The city has never been this silent, peace radiated over Brooklyn as I sat here so contently, with Cat wrapped up in my arms. She gasped as the sun swarmed over the sky, filtering the black sky with navy blues and milky pinks.

"It's dazzling isn't it?" Cat murmured, her voice heavy and her eyes lids drooping. Sleep was finally claiming the red-haired beauty.

I sighed and lifted her in my arms when she was finally in a deep sleep. Lying her down on to my soft mattress she shifted, curling herself into a small ball, her knees grazing her chin. Taking off my clothes I slung on my sleep bottoms and dragged myself into the space beside her.

That morning, for the first time in months, I slept through the night without any fears or worries. Cat was like a dream catcher, any bad thoughts that invaded my dreams I could just think of her and she would flick them away with an effective swipe of her hand.

Cat woke me up the next morning. She was up, her hand clutching onto a handful of green silk as she bounced about my double bed. Screeching, "It's Christmas!" as she did so.

Sitting upright I grabbed her legs so she fell, facing me onto my lap. She giggled as I paced my hands on her waist, her cheeks flushing pink as I gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Cat it's too early." I said, my voice low because I didn't know if Jess and Sean were up yet, "Let's go back to sleep."

"Robbie it's one in the afternoon." Cat corrected me, leaning over she grabbed my bedside clock and shoved it in my face. Sure enough the little digital clock confirmed it.

"Suppose we should get up then." I replied half-heartedly, distracted by the fact that Cat was staring straight at me, her hand slowly caressing my cheek.

Before I could stop myself, I had twisted Cat around so that she was on the mattress.

She yelped in surprise, "Robbie what—mmph"

I cut her off with my lips, her teeth nibbled on my bottom lip. I was completely lost after that, this animalistic need taking over me. Cat was gripping my hair, her hands moving down my back, roaming all around my chest, her nails digging into my skin. She was kissing me back with the same amount of need and desire, but she began to slow, then stopped completely. Her eyes popping with new found alert, she squeaked before pushing me off her, sending me flying off the bed, my lips becoming acquainted with the cold, solid floor.

Talk about your mood killer.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, "It was just too much, too fast."

I sighed heavily, rubbing my eyes, "It's fine, you could have pushed me on to the other side of the bed though."

Cat bit her lip as I sat on the edge of the bed, "It's not that I don't want to. I do, I mean.." she shook her read violently as if she was trying to dispel them from her mind, "But we move to fast, I think that's our main problem."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Well Robbie think about it, we are both really spontaneous people. It's both a blessing and a curse. We constantly rush into things without thinking them through. I mean take our first time, how many days did we know each other.. 3 maybe 4 at the most." She clasped my hand when she saw my vacant expression, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad about yourself. I'm just saying that our hastiness is a factor that caused our break-up. We never considered how difficult it would be maintaining a relationship when you left... It's too soon anyway. I can't Robbie. Not after what happened in LA."

Her fingers traced around the charm bracelet that was still linked securely to her left hand. The purple flower glinted in the sunlight and I felt as if I had just received a punch in the gut. How could I have been so insensitive, how could I have forgotten our ordeal so quickly in that moment?

"Shit." I scolded myself, "Cat I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about that. But I agree with you completely, this time we need to take things slower. We will have plenty of time for all of that stuff later in life anyway."

Cat grinned, "This is good. We are actually talking for once."

I laughed slightly, "No longer slaves to our hormones."

Grabbing a pillow she slapped me around the head with it, "Don't be so crude!"

I grabbed another pillow and slapped her back then before I knew it there was a full on war happening. Cat would spring on me beating me with two pillows; I would spin her off my body, sending her soaring onto the double bed. Using her skills to knock me over and attack me, I ran to the door for refuge and we tumbled out into the loft, Cat having successfully pinned me down on the floor. I knew I could have easily over-powered her but I let her have her moment.

She kissed me quickly, "I win."

I would have kissed her once again, but this glorious smell filled my nostrils, seducing my sense. Cat's eyes glanced above me and her mouth dropped open. Pulling me up we stared at the table that was beautifully laid out. With four place settings with the finest china I have ever seen.

Who did all of this?

"No Jess!" I heard a voice say, "you lightly kiss the bird with the basting brush!"

"What does it matter Sean!" she retaliated, "Either way it's being basted!"

Rising to my feet I peered around at Jess and Sean, the pair where bickering over a giant turkey, the kitchen was lined with pots and pans that were overflowing with scrumptious delights. Jess spotted the pair of us and beamed, rushing over to both of us she kissed our cheeks.

"Happy Christmas!" she exclaimed, "I need you to both change for dinner."

"Jess!" I said, completely astounded by the fact she was wearing a pink apron over her red woolen dress, "What is all this?!"

"Well Sean and I wanted to make you Christmas dinner because you said you would spend it with us instead of going home to your family." She clapped her hands in a commanding order, "You've looked after me plenty of times Shapiro now it's time to return the favour. Now go change!"

Cat grinned at the feast that was being made, "You guys are the best. I'll go shower, I'll see you all in a bit."

I stared at the Christmas tree that had not been there previously it was decorated with brand new shining decorations, adorned with boxes of presents underneath it.

I was in awe of it all, it was all so thoughtful. "You guys did all this for me?"

While Jess was distracted, Sean had basted the turkey and stuck it in the oven, "Of course we did."

Walking over to us he slung his arm around the pair of us, "It's just like Jess said, we are your New York family. We have to take care of our baby bro."

"Well isn't this such a cute scene."

Jade West had just entered the loft hand-in-hand with Jason who waved warmly at the three of us. I chuckled at the pair of them, I loved the dynamics of their relationship, It was like a panther dating a lamb. Scoffing indignantly she dropped her bag on the floor, stepped into the kitchen and began peeling potatoes.

"Well come on." Giving us a taste of sour Jade, "This isn't going to cook itself."

""""""""""""

While the dinner was being cooked Jess insisted that we all exchange presents. She was so excited to hand Sean over the small square package. She grinned continuously as her tore open the paper and gasped. He held in his hand a book, it was frayed at the sides the covered slightly faded, but you could still make out the words, _To Kill a Mockingbird._

"Jess this is first edition!" Sean exclaimed, "And it's signed, it must have cost thousands of pounds!"

"$12,000 to be exact." Jess clarified, "I remember you told me that it was your favourite book. My parents gave it to me when I was younger but I want you to have it. I know it will mean more to you than it ever did to me. So don't worry, technically it didn't cost me anything."

Sean's large fingers delicately leafed through the thin discolored pages of one of Harper Lee's original novels. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't even want to give you your present now. It won't even compare."

Jess snatched up her present and removed it from the bag; she laughed at the gag gift then held it up for us all to see, "It's brilliant."

Sean had got Jess a children's medical kit, complete with a white coat and over-sized nerd glasses. Jess had such a small frame that she managed to fit into the large child-sized coat.

She stuck on the dark glasses and posed, "How do I look?"

Cat snapped a photo of her and giggled, "Like a clown doctor."

Jade lazily told us that he Christmas present to all of us was her presence. But she gladly dove into the presents that everyone had got for her. There seemed to be a running theme between all the gifts Jade received, Jess had got her a cast photo of _The Scissoring_ with signatures, I had given her own Greek sword, while Jason had managed to get her an unreleased, never seen before deleted scenes from _The Scissoring Two_: _Return of the Scissors._

Sean's phone dinged and he picked it up, leaning over to Jess she grinned and grabbed my arm.

"Are you ready for you next surprise?" Jess said as she stood up and opened the loft door and in strode Max, dressed in a Christmas jumper with Rex wearing a matching one.

"Max!" Jumping up I grabbed him and pulled them both into big hug, "How'd you get here?"

"I flew him over." said a familiar voice, behind me stood my father and Jane, both beaming at me, their arms overflowing with gifts.

Pulling them into a hug, I laughed with happiness, "How are you here?"

"Jess was kind enough to let us use her gorgeous suite in the Cambridge and she flew us over in her father's private jet, a personal favour for her attending their Christmas party." My father explained.

I turned to Jess who was smiling proudly, "Merry Christmas!"

"You are an amazing friend." I told her.

"I have one more surprise!" she said as she leaned out the loft door, "Come in Mr and Mrs. Valentine."

Cat screamed in excitement when her father stepped into a loft, a man who, for as long as I have known Cat I was certain he wasn't real. I had never seen a picture of him, he had never left a trace in their house and yet here he was, in the flesh.

Cat had told me her grandfather was Italian and I could see the resemblance, He was blessed with wonderful genes. He was lean with tanned skin like Cat's, his smile was so bright I felt like I needed sunglasses to withstand it. But what really caught me were his eyes, they were so unlike Cat's. They were grey and they were so interesting that I couldn't break my gaze, they seemed to change with ever step he took, from stormy to clear, to clouded.

His eyes lit up when he spotted his daughter and he opened his arms to catch her as she leaped. She squealed as he held her close and kissed her on the cheek several times, "Oh I have missed you so much!"

Cat eyes were watering as her father set her down, he placed both his hands on her cheeks, "Look at you, so mature and beautiful, you are no longer my little girl."

Jess watched the scene with a small smile on her face and I knew she was thinking about her own relationship with her parents. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she placed her head into the crook of my neck.

"I love you." I told her, "Like a sister of course."

I could feel her chuckling, "I love you too, like a brother of course."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Jess and Sean brought in our chairs from our rooms and it was still not enough, so they left the loft in search of chairs and returned successful, borrowing an arrange of chairs from the neighbors.

I felt immensely guilty that I hadn't got either of them a gift, they had done so much for me this Christmas, both arranging to collect Cat and I parents, meeting them at the airport then taking them back to the Cambridge. I sat in my room thinking, trying to come up with an idea before Christmas ends. I had to give them something of equal value, but what?

Cat bounced into the room, distracting my train of though as she held a little green plant with white berries above her head.

"Mistletoe!" she squealed as she pressed her lips to mine.

"You are a genius, Cat Valentine." I replied as I kissed her once more before bolting out the door.

Grabbing Jess and Sean I pulled out of the loft and shut the door behind me. They both exchanged bemused stares as I grinned at them cunningly.

"What is this?" Sean asked uncertainly.

"My Christmas gift to you." I explained as I held up the bunch of mistletoe between them, "I know it's what you both want. But neither of you want to make the first move. So look I've made it for you!"

"Robbie this is, I don't-" Jess stammered.

"Oh for Christ sake." I said, "Just kiss!"

Sean made the first move, pulling Jess in he gave her an innocent feather-light kiss that barely lasted a second. Pulling away Sean cleared his throat while Jess bit her lip.

"Robbie." she said, her gaze not breaking from Sean's, "Can you check the dinner please?"

I grinned, receiving the correct response. "Merry Christmas guys."

When I returned into the loft, I saw that Jane and Olivia were busy gossiping like old friends while Jane checked on the dinner for me. Thank God she was here, I really would have had no idea how to cook a turkey. Max was sitting on Cat's lap, where he always liked to perch when she was around. If he wasn't my brother I would have pushed him off, but it was Christmas so I let my brother have this moment.

I finally introduced myself to Cat's father, which was one of the scariest moments of my life. I'm certain he could feel the sweat that my palms were producing but he was too polite to say anything.

"So you're the famous Robert Shapiro." he said, "Thank you Robbie for taking care of my daughter, her mother told me all about her troubles with the manager. I'm glad that she has someone in her life-like you."

Cat beamed at me and took my hand, "I'm glad I have her too." I told him.

Jess and Sean returned into the loft, her lipstick smudged, a great deal of it on Sean's lips. I subtly went over to inform him but it was too late. Max had spotted it, which meant Rex had too.

"Damn!" Rex exclaimed,"Why are they wearing the same lipstick?"

They both blushed crimson and stammered a response. Realising that it wasn't working Sean just sighed and took her hand, "We're going out now."

Jess grinned, "Yep for a whole ten minutes now. So far so good."

Jade scoffed as she picked up the large bowl of potatoes, "Okay we get it, yay everyone is happy. Now can we please eat this food. I am starving."

The twelve of us, including Rex who had demanded his own chair and plate were all crammed around the relatively small table. Jess was chatting with my father and as predicted they were fast friends. Jess wanted to know everything about being a doctor and they kept using long medical terms that made absolutely no sense to me so I tuned out. Max was speaking to Jade who had always been tolerant of my little brother, she even laughed at his jokes. What can I say, she has a soft spot for the Shapiro boys.

I stared around the table at all of my dinner guests: old friends and new blended together to create the perfect mix.

My family who were always close to my heart were conversing with Cat's parent who I intended, to one day add to my family. Then there was my roommates who were seated shoulder to shoulder. Jess looking the happiest I have ever seen her as she placed her nerd-glasses onto Rex. I was glad that Jess and Sean had finally found happiness with each other, they helped me get through my first term at Juilliard and they were better friends than I ever could have expected to find in this city.

Jade West caught me looking at her and gave me one of her trademark demon glares, her piercing eyes searing my skin. I smiled at her and her lip curled at the side. Jade West, my best friend, the one I could always count on to help me when I needed it.

Then there was Cat. She was sitting beside me, laughing at one of those bad jokes you get from the crackers. Her laugh was contagious, her smile intoxicating as she placed her silky red locks behind her ear. She was miraculous, a gift bestowed on me that I took for granted. But never again would I let that happen.

She was mine and it was going to remain that way. I was never losing her again.

Cat clinked her glass and stood up, "I want to make a little speech before we eat. I love every single person in this room... even Rex. Thank you so much Jess and Sean for reuniting Robbie and I with our family today, this is the best present you could have ever given us. I purpose that we make this a tradition, you all mean so much to me and I want to relive this feeling over and over. This is everything I have ever wanted and more. To be surrounded by those that mean the most to me."

Everyone raised there glasses and drank.

Leaning over I gave Cat a quick kiss before we began to eat.

I couldn't have agreed more. This was everything I could have wanted and more.

* * *

**Yeah I think I'm done apart from the wee epilogue!**

**So what did you all think?  
Like all the wee cameos!**

**I got them all together in the end!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**xoxoxo**


	28. Epilogue

Cat POV

Bolting the door closed, I stepped into the stunning _Vera Wang_ dress. It was soft to touch and flowed to my feet. My ruby red hair was styled up in a high bun, with loose curls that cascaded around my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smile, lips a coral color, cheeks rosy and eyes shinning with happiness.

Robbie was coming home today.

I was so excited to see him again that no one could calm me down. He was finally returning from London were he was filming on location for a year. I thought about everything Robbie had achieved over the past three years, ever since his success in the Jack Morgan film he had been scouted by the best directors in the business. I was so proud of him, he finally had everything he wanted, he was famous for himself and not because of me.

No longer just the boyfriend of Cat Valentine.

The distance between us that previously would have destroyed me no longer bothered me. I had matured dramatically when Robbie wanted to do the movie in Vancouver, the the next on in France, the finally London. It occured to me that I couldn't keep Robbie all to myself, he wasn't a caged bird and I had to let him fly free. Create his own path. He would send me postcards from the road. Never forgetting about me for a second.

He would always come back for me, he had promised.

I squealed as I checked the clock, time to go and meet Robbie. I jumped into the back of the car where I grinned the entire way to Venice beach. He always said this was were we would meet, where we spent our first day together.

I breathed in the salty air as Jade stepped out of the car and scowled, she was wearing a purple dress, the exact same as Jess' who had just emerged from the car. I smiled at both of them, my two closest girl friends.

They handed me my purple bouquet and I smiled. This was it. All of my planning had come down to this moment.

My father linked arms with me as I walked barefoot on the beach, an area quarantined off for this special occasion. Soft guitar played as I began to walk, with Jess and Jade leading the way, their arms both respectively linked with Jason and Sean who were wearing their chosen black tuxedos.

The sun was setting, it glinted off the sea making it glitter as soft waves crashed onto the shore. I looked at everyone I had invited to share this moment with me and beamed at each one of them. Robbie's family, André, Beck, my manager, my band, Eva Smith, my mother, my father. An intimate setting, the only people we needed.

He turned and smiled, that endearing crooked smile. He looked older, more mature, confident and as he waited for me to reach him. Max caught my eye and winked, the thirteen year old boy was Robbie's best man and for once he wasn't holding Rex. I passed my mother as I walked down the short aisle, I smiled and gripped her hand as I passed while she blubbered into a tissue. Jade and Jess divided onto either side and they watched me make my way down the sand.

I couldn't be traditional, the burning intensifying. I couldn't walk slowly down the aisle, not when he locked his eyes with mine. Dislodging myself from my father, he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I understand." he told me, "Go."

For the last time I rushed down the aisle, a single woman and bounced straight into Robbie's arms. He was expecting this, I had done this too many times to count. Spinning me around, I giggled in delight as he set me down.

"I missed you." I murmured as he held me close.

"I love you."

My father had reached us and he clapped Robbie on the back.

I listened as the priest talked about the commitment of marriage, the bond between two people that was unbreakable. I was right when I told Robbie that we were too impulsive and that we moved too quickly. I listened to the news coverage saying we were too young, that we had no life experience.

Robbie had made a promise to me before he left to shoot in London, his furthest project yet. He had given me a beautiful white gold engagement ring. But he said he didn't want to rush me, we didn't have to get married for years to come. But he wanted me to know that while he was away he was forever committed to me. His one true love.

Looking down at the glinting diamond, my eyes watered and I knew that I didn't want to wait.

I wanted to be Robbie's wife.

I could hear my mother and Jess loudly blowing their noses in the background as Robbie and I exchanged rings. I felt my eyes glazing over I was that happy. Robbie wiped away the tear that had broke free and was running down my cheek. I couldn't take my eyes from him, he was the only thing in this world that I could see clearly.

"You may now kiss the bride."

My guests erupted with applause as Robbie dipped his head and brought his lips to mine for the first time in over a year. It was as I remembered it, he applied the same amount of pressure, our molding together effortlessly, we were completely in sync as always.

But it was different, different because this was it, I was no longer Cat Valentine. That part of my life was over.

Because now until the end of my life: I would remain Mrs. Caterina Shapiro.

And that was all I needed.

* * *

**FINISHED.**

**Okay okay so many things to say. THANK YOU THANK YOU for reading this! I love you all so much for making it to the end.**

**I will not be doing another one of these Cabbie stories, meaning I won't be making a follow on but I may write other Cabbie stories.**

**Maybe even write the film I haven't really decided yet.**

**Anyway thank you so much!**

**Jmags you have my blessing to use Jess and Sean if you want! Such a weird coincidence! :D**

**Silent Hopes thank you so much for that last review! You are so sweet! :)**

**and flamekat! us Uk-ers must stick together!**

**Morecupcakesplz and CabbieloverSAC22 the ones from the beginning! :D**

**Basically everyone who has reviewed! I couldn't have done it without any of you! **

**So bye everyone!**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
